Sexperieηciαs
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: "Estaba dispuesta a darle una merecida mamada, estaba dispuesta a hacer parte de lo que por mucho tiempo había sido privada por cuestiones de moral y otras fanfarrias" - Historia con contenido Sexual Explícito y Lenguaje Vulgar.
1. Prólogo

_Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos._

_Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia._

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_¿Es sucio el sexo? - Sólo cuando se hace bien..._

_._

Siempre he buscado la inspiración en lo práctico, y no por ello me refiero a buscar situaciones de suma simplicidad o sencillez, pues como dicen, lo que fácil te llega fácil se va. Quizás la descripción más acertada a la justificación de mi trabajo sería complicado de comprender pues mi naturaleza me ha llevado a apreciar situaciones que luego mi pulso transforma en relatos. Podría acusárseme de pervertido pero considero inspirador todo aquello que te recuerda alguna situación vivida. Recordar es volver a vivir, por ende, volver a sentir. Como el primer beso, el primer encuentro a escondidas, la primera mamada, o una erección mañanera, o mejor aún, una mamada mañanera.

Insisto, podría acusárseme de pervertido, degenerado, voyeur, enfermo, o cualquier calificativo que por años ha descrito mi oficio, sin embargo, mi trabajo consiste en eso precisamente. Ser el espía incómodo que transcribe según su iris aprecia, su imaginación vuela y su tacto trabaja.

Es por ello que he aceptado con profesionalismo, ante todo, la propuesta de mi amiga Tsunade cuando, para variar, en una apuesta perdida por ella me ofreció el trabajo de Inspector de zona en la Universidad de la cual ella era Directora durante el tiempo que, por razones meramente personales, se tomaría un tiempo lejos de las instalaciones y dirección de esta. Sus motivos con total desinterés y abulia me explicó, pues ansiaba tomarse unos poquitos días, remarcando el diminutivo, en compañía de su pareja.

En un inicio me pareció hasta graciosa la propuesta, pues ella mejor que nadie desde la infancia conocía mi inclinación hacia la escritura erótica y la manera en que ésta es llevada a cabo, pues el título de Inspector como si fuera un chiste, me quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Acepté y a partir de ahí fue que le di sentido a este escrito, al mudarme a la ciudad supe entonces cuál sería mi verdadero vicio.

Como aquellas montadas y pintadas con llamativos colores en las ciudades inventadas para filmaciones, en donde se deja en claro la tradición arquitectónica modernista y la falta de ideas para hacerlas más creíbles; así era la ciudad en cuestión, ni novedosa pero tampoco conservadora. Engañosa, esa sería su mejor descripción.

La ciudad de Brillamont, refugio de prestigiadas familias, y justo como su mismo nombre lo indicaba, la ciudad brillaba pero por su falta de criterio ante diversas razones llamadas inaceptables por los nobles. Es por ello que desde la oscuridad se encontraba el refugio perfecto para los actos indecorosos, es por ello que mientras unos limpiaban sus manos y clamaban por misericordia, otros más aclamaban la luz de una nueva zarandeada hormonal. Conózcasele como una comunidad carente de juicio pero rica en menosprecio hacia lo habitual, en donde las exigencias por el sano comportamiento y la apariencia por el posible _qué dirán_, oprimían los pensamientos más intensos de sus habitantes, abriéndoles de esa manera el paso a querer explorar el mundo de una manera poco ortodoxa y a una temprana edad.

Sino fuera por la plusvalía en sus territorios debido a las imponentes construcciones que representaban un capital invertido por aquellos de mayor poderío en la ciudad, ésta sería sólo un punto más en el mapa; de no ser por sus estrambóticas costumbres a celebrar cualquier mínimo detalle, podría catalogarse como una ciudad fantasma; de no ser por sus principios impuestos hacia aquellos que de ellos no quieren escuchar y por consiguiente se entregan a la voluntad que rige en sus cuerpos y almas, estas líneas carecerían de palabras.

De no ser por la información rebuscada en cada rincón de dicha ciudad y la extensa recolección de experiencias hacia el impulso meramente natural de fornicación, esta historia no sería más que una fantasía inventada.

La lucha incesante por mantener la misma nombradía con la cual las almas perdidas en el inmenso mar de las llamadas distinciones, evadían a toda costa el empleo de actos inapropiados hacia aquellos que en sus cuerpos ardía la llama de la curiosidad; es por esa guerra doctrinal que el silencio reinaba en dicha ciudad al momento de querer alzar la mano en protesta al proclamar la llamada libertad de expresión.

Durante mucho tiempo y por razones de ser el mejor gobernante de la historia de Brillamont; Hiruzen Sarutobi era quien regía en dicha ciudad. Sus años de experiencia, por no llamarle vejez que se cargaba ya el hombre, lo hacían ser la persona más fiable para dicho cargo. Podría decirse que a raíz de su asignación al mando, la ciudad vivía una racha de pasividad, el comercio como debía de ser iba y venía, turistas solían recorrer la ciudad admirándose por la exquisita arquitectura vanguardista que ésta conservaba. Todo figuraba estar bien, sin embargo, por más buenas que fueran las intenciones del hombre para con su comunidad, la burocracia nunca depende de una sola persona ni las reglas son impuestas por uno solo.

La oscuridad era el mejor refugio de la comunidad juvenil, escabullirse entre las sombras sin ser vistos o distinguidos a simple vista, resultaba ser la mejor manera de escapar de las seguras llamadas de atención por los mayores.

Apenas y transcurrían tres semanas del cierre del año académico en la prestigiada y mayor universidad de la ciudad y ya se miraban en algunos el rostro de desesperación por regresar a sus labores mañaneras. Otros más desligados de la vida, dormían hasta tarde aprovechando la temporada vacacional.

Pero ello no precisamente se debía por el gran apego que se le tenía a la institución, ni a los directivos, ni el hecho de que la preparación diaria solventara su desesperación; la razón en cuestión influía en el alumnado, los llamados compañeros, amigos y amores que habían quedado en el olvido al cerrar las puertas de la Ondara.

Brillamont era en sí una ciudad llena de sorpresas. En mi simple llegada a la misma caí en la idea de que mi estancia ahí sería fructífera.

Y no me equivoqué.

_**El Autor**_

_**Jiraiya**_

.

.

* * *

_Otra historia sacada del baúl de los recuerdos :) Uff qué recuerdos y bochornos con esta historia, una de mis preferidas y que ya muchos me pedían que la regresara, aunque después de tanto tiempo creo que ya comienzo a oxidarme en el tema _._.

_Quien ya anteriormente la había visto sabrá de a qué va, quien no, pues igual, el título creo que lo dice todo. Quien disfrute de la lectura erótica, sucia, perversiones y demás, pues aquí encontrarán suficiente. Gran parte de los personajes de Naruto interactuarán entre sí en mi mundo de Sexperiencias, así que no os desesperéis hijos míos y llevémonosla tranqui._

_Qué más? No creo que ya es todo por el momento, solamente invitarles a hacerme llegar sus opiniones al respecto por medio de un inspirador comentario. _

_Espero que disfruten la lectura y... así _ :3


	2. Insanos Antojos

_"Es claro que lo mejor no es la caricia en sí misma, sino su continuación" Mario Benedetti._

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**I.- **_**Insanos Antojos**_

* * *

.

Justo al oeste de la capital era conocido por sus pocos novedosos edificios de apartamentos, regularmente siendo ocupados por jóvenes estudiantes, pues su ubicación facilitaba el rápido trayecto hacia la universidad.

Apartamento marcado con el número 183; puerta de madera, una sola planta pero con múltiples divisiones, un hogar cálido pero con aire juvenil; refugio perfecto para las primeras personas apuntadas en la lista roja a inspeccionar. Para ser particularmente mujeres las que ocuparan dicho apartamento, el lugar parecía un desastre, al menos la estancia en donde se dejaba entrever escondidos en los cojines de la sala todo tipo de maquillaje. Entre tanto, el comedor, compuesto sólo por cuatro sillas, en el cual sobre la mesa rectangular con sus respectivos manteles al frente de cada silla, era ocupada por controles de videojuegos olvidados ahí nada más, uno en forma de pistola y el otro con infinidad de botones multicolores. La cocina algo chica, era la excepción, todo en su lugar y sin rastro alguno de platos sucios.

Para ser el hogar de tres señoritas era un lugar muy peculiar.

El timbre de la entrada del apartamento 183 fue tocado, siendo seguido instantáneamente por los fuertes golpes que provenían del exterior. Desde una de las habitaciones fue dado un grito de aviso femenino para que dejaran de golpear con tanta insistencia la puerta principal, segundos después con una notoria molestia y arrastrando pesadamente los pies al andar, una de las chicas del lugar salió de su pieza girando en dirección hacia la cocina para servir en la taza que cargaba en la derecha, más café de la cafetera. Sorbió despreocupada de su bebida relajándose momentáneamente al tiempo que suspiraba cuando desde afuera le llamaron en alerta para que abriera la puerta.

La castaña masajeó su sien dejando la taza sobre la mesa y disponiéndose a abrir a sus dos compañeras de piso no sin antes distraerse al encontrar los controles —que ella juraba haber perdido—, encima de la mesa restándole importancia a los gritos de advertencia que le hacían desde afuera su amiga rubia mientras que la otra trataba de calmarla.

La carismática Tenten, la chica de cabello café sujetado comúnmente en dos chonguitos, cuyo oficio, o mejor descrito, trabajo consistía en centrar su lógica y creatividad en la elaboración de nuevos sistemas tecnológicos, aunque frecuentemente se le veía inmersa en la realización innovadora de videojuegos. Desde pequeña había desarrollado una tendencia por el uso de cualquier sistema computarizado, su habilidad era la de crear mayores propuestas para lanzar a la venta. Su apego hacia el desarrollo de sofisticados programas, además del vicio que desde su infancia había crecido en ella al dedicar su vida al consumo tecnológico, la llevaron a convertirse en una aprendiz programadora. Desde su hogar y teniendo solamente la luz de su lámpara de escritorio, una taza de café a su derecha y en su cabeza el centenar de códigos por transcribir al computador, solía pasar horas pegada al aparato frente a ella, olvidándose por un momento del mundo y centrándose en la codificación de su nuevo proyecto.

Su tiempo libre, principalmente durante el período vacacional, lo consumía en charlas con sus compañeras las cuales por razones diferentes acudieron a ella en busca de alojamiento; además de que los juegos online eran su divagación. Sin embargo, parecía que su prioridad, a comparación de otras chicas de su edad o sus mismas compañeras de piso, era el de formar amistades por doquier, mas nada en concreto que sobrepasara los límites de amistad; podría ser carismática, innovadora y atractiva, pues a pesar de centrar la mayoría de su tiempo inmersa en el mundo de las llamadas redes sociales, su mirada estaba fija en su propósito de conseguir un puesto en la empresa en la cual solamente realizaba prácticas, que aunque le fueran remuneradas, no tenía el mismo trato; así como el de terminar sus estudios en la universidad.

Dicho apartamento era de su propiedad y debido a que la mayoría de los gastos solían correr por su cuenta, no había mucho que argumentar de las demás con ella.

Razón por la cual tomó su tiempo para abrir la puerta principal de su hogar, y antes de que su rubia amiga hiciera berrinche por su tardanza, Tenten de forma juguetona le apuntó a ésta con el control en forma de pistola sobre su cabeza paralizándola y asustándola instantáneamente. Tanto la castaña como la pelirosa —que cargaba en ambas manos un par de bolsas—, rieron cómplices luego de que Tenten fingiera un _PUM_ simulando un balazo para luego echarse a reír dándoles el pase a la casa.

Con enojo, Ino, la joven rubia y compañera de piso de las otras dos, cerró tras de sí la puerta de un fuerte golpe dejándose caer sobre el primer sofá cruzándose de brazos y lanzando a lo largo del sillón su teléfono celular. Ni una palabra le dirigió a las otras dos, inmediatamente tomó el teléfono de la mesita junto al sillón donde descansaba revisando el historial de llamadas entrantes, decepcionándose al no mirar el número que esperaba encontrar. Bufó molesta lanzando al sofá de enfrente el aparato telefónico, susurrando en un tono molesto: _ese idiota_.

Desde el comedor Tenten le ayudaba a su otra compañera a sacar de las bolsas que cargaba la despensa que habían ido a comprar, mirando intrigada a su pelirosa amiga Sakura, por el extraño comportamiento de la otra. Que en realidad no era de sorprenderse, la rubia solía tener sus ataques de histeria constantemente por cosas simples, sin embargo, luego de las compras había regresado más extraña de lo normal.

—Terminó con Kiba —dijo Sakura. Ino desde su lugar maldijo tomando nuevamente su teléfono celular y haciendo el ademán de querer llamar pero sin hacerlo realmente—, caminábamos de regreso y durante todo el trayecto no dejó de hablar de lo mismo, y de la nada a la muy anormal se le ocurrió pararse en medio de la calle, llamarle a Kiba a su celular y decirle así nada más: "ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novia", para luego colgarle sin dejarlo hablar siquiera. Y lo peor de todo es que quien las llevó de perder fui yo que iba con ella. Si hubieras visto la vergüenza que me hizo pasar. ¡El semáforo estaba en verde! Y ahora está enojada porque el otro no le ha hablado siquiera. ¡Puedes imaginarte nada más, en mi vida me habían recordado tantas veces a mi madre!

Bufó en disgusto sacando de entre las bolsas la despensa colocándola sobre la mesa en forma molesta. Arremetió contra la castaña a lo que ésta intentó interferir en la trifulca que se iniciaba entre ambas partes.

—Si bien, la actuación de Ino no fue del todo racional...

—¡Fue estúpido! —interrumpió la pelirosa viendo con odio a la otra al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Tenten intervino en medio de ambas mujeres que con la sola mirada que se dedicaban dejaban en claro su constante rivalidad. La castaña, acostumbrada a las peleas de las dos, solía emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la idea de ponerse igual o peor que ambas mujeres, pues su posición al estar entre ellas era más bien la de un mediador.

—Bueno, las tres tenemos en mente que así fue, tienes que aceptarlo Ino, no fue del todo razonable que hicieras eso en medio de la calle —enunció como una llamada de atención a la rubia la cual acató humillando levemente la cabeza—. Ahora bien... ¡me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para haber terminado con Kiba así de pronto y más aún cortarlo por teléfono, infantil!

Alzó un poco la voz en turbulencia por lo sucedido alarmando a Sakura como a Ino, las cuales la miraron con asombro por su cambio repentino de temperamento.

—¡Tuve razones más que suficientes para haberlo mandado al diablo! —mencionó Ino en forma de reproche entrecruzando ambos brazos—. Desde que salimos de la universidad el muy bastardo no me ha frecuentado, siquiera me ha hablado por teléfono, ni un mísero mensaje para preguntar cómo estoy.

—Ya te lo dije, quizás estaba ocupado, no era para que te pusieras como loca, pero no... la niña caprichosa se aferró a la idea de que ya había dejado de quererla o que estaba saliendo con otra.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara frentuda? No me ha llamado, no me ha visitado y es obvio que yo no lo buscaré, que se le note el interés de su parte —su dedo medio llevó a los labios en duda mirando al piso de la estancia mientras que pensaba sus propias palabras y la segura pregunta que sus amigas le tenían—. Y sino me busca pues... ¡hay muchos hombres en el mundo y bastardos como él sobran, si piensa que le lloraré o le buscaré está muy equivocado!

Las otras dos omitieron el tremendo berrinche de la rubia pasando a hacer algo mejor como sacar de las bolsas la despensa, mientras que entre ellas mismas murmuraban desaprobando la decisión de Ino por segunda vez, pues la misma escena anteriormente se había presentado, salvo que el medio de terminar con la relación no había sido vía telefónica sino que por medio de un amigo suyo. Empleando al "amigo b" como intermediario para dar por finalizado la relación que llevaba con el susodicho bastardo, como ella lo llamó, sin embargo, más fue la saliva que gastó en decirle al amigo su situación que lo que tardó en perdonar a Kiba su falta de interés en la relación.

Así que, adelantándose al desenlace de lo ya vivido, tanto Sakura como Tenten no hicieron mayor esfuerzo para contentar a su amiga haciéndola pasar como una caprichosa.

El teléfono sonó a lo que rápidamente la desesperada mujer de ojos azules intentó alcanzarlo para responder, sin embargo, desde su posición quien recibió la llamada fue sino Tenten, quien frecuentaba usar el manos libres del aparato telefónico mientras estuviera en su hogar.

—¿Hola? Ah, sí, claro aquí está, enseguida la comunico —mencionó la castaña respondiendo la llamada. De forma juguetona tomó el auricular de su base pasándolo frente a los ojos de la rubia la cual esperanzada extendió una mano—, es tu mamá, Sakura —dijo burlonamente pasándole la bocina a la pelirosa y finalizando la comunicación en su aparato sobre su oreja derecha al tiempo que se burlaba de la expresión de reproche por parte de Ino—. Quizás y esta vez no esté del todo interesado en regresar... debiste de haberlo pensado primero antes de echar todo a perder por simples celos.

Pero cualquier consejo o palabra de aliento que se le mencionara parecía que no surtía efecto alguno en la rubia; era aferrada a su manera de ver las cosas al grado que poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir de ella. Y de forma insistente, aún esperanzada de recibir una llamada dirigida a ella, durante la llamada que mantenía con su madre, la rubia molestaba a su amiga para que pronto colgara y desocupara la línea telefónica intentando quitarle el auricular a la pelirosa provocando que ésta se enrabiara.

La castaña fastidiada de que la escena volviera a repetirse en menos de diez minutos, ya iba y regresaba nuevamente a la sala con la taza de café a medio enfriar en su derecha y cargando consigo la pequeña notebook con la cual solía mantener encuentros online con algunos de sus compañeros, especialmente con su misterioso amigo de la red del cual poco sabía pero con el que frecuentaba compartir gustos como el de codificar juegos de batallas, a pesar de que de éste poco conociera pues bajo el seudónimo de "Suna" era como se hacía llamar para con la castaña.

La puerta principal del lugar fue tocada, Tenten llamó a alguna de las dos mujeres que continuaban discutiendo para que atendieran a la puerta, pero ninguna de ellas le prestó atención. Interrumpiendo de su juego, fue a abrir la puerta murmurando con pesadez a las otras un: _no se molesten yo abro_.

—Vaya, hasta que te apareces, la mujercita está hecha una fiera —mencionó Tenten al abrir la puerta en forma de burla atrayendo la atención de las presentes—. Suerte amigo.

Le palmeó el hombro al recién llegado al ver como inmediatamente Ino cambiaba su actitud de desesperación por uno de irritación, haciéndose la indignada con el invitado y caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta apartándose del rostro su mechón colgante de cabello.

El hombre apenas miró a la rubia y su expresión de enojo, y no dudó en sonreírle mostrándole un par de colmillos de su blanca dentadura a lo que Ino le respondió cerrando tras de sí la puerta saliendo con el susodicho al pasillo del edificio. Mayor importancia no le tomaron por segunda ocasión al asunto y mientras una regresaba a sus labores en la cocina, la otra volvía a su entretenimiento. Sin embargo, más tiempo fue el que se perdió entre la discusión de ambas mujeres que el que la rubia demoró para entrar a su hogar cargada con un enorme oso de peluche y una gran sonrisa en su rostro pasándose de largo hasta su alcoba en donde colocó sobre su cama el obsequio que su nuevamente pareja le había llevado como objeto tangible de reconciliación.

—No te preocupes por la cena frentuda, ahora cenaré fuera de casa. —Indicó saliendo de la alcoba con una caja de madera la cual colocó sobre la mesita de la sala. De adentro de la pequeña caja sacó un juego de cartas de tarot. Sobre la mesa esparció todas las cartas haciendo a un lado la pequeña computadora de Tenten importándole poco su muestra de reproche. Sus ojos cerró extendiendo ambas manos a lo largo de las cartas simulando meditación.

—¿Y ahora se supone que te crees médium?

—Silencio, que no ves que luego pierde la concentración la vidente —intervino Tenten riéndose de la rubia y la forma en que se hacía notar que continuaba concentrándose.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó enérgica Ino al abrir los ojos y voltear algunas de las cartas sobre la mesa mirándolas sonriente ignorando los comentarios de las otras hacia su extraña afición—. Está más que claro, clarísimo... Eso mismo decía mi horóscopo hoy por la mañana: un sacrificio a cambio del doble de lo perdido... ¡cómo pude dudar de eso!

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Ino puerca? No, espera, en primer lugar ¿de dónde sacaste tu jueguito de cartitas?

Ino borró momentáneamente la sonrisa de su rostro poniéndose algo seria, mirando apenada a la notebook de Tenten.

—Las pedí por internet... a cuenta de Tenten —indicó pasando por alto la cara de asombro por parte de la castaña comenzando a juntar su pedido, y antes de que ésta hablara reprochándole su compra, Ino la interrumpió evitando ser regañada—. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no entienden, no lo vean como un gasto más, sino como una inversión. Está en el mismo aire que respiramos, yo lo puedo sentir, está en mis venas.

—¿Bien, Madame Yamanaka, podría decirme quién pagará la cuenta de sus cartitas y cómo puedo eliminar todo el spam que con su compra me generó?

—Qué se yo —respondió ella volteándole la cara a la castaña de manera insolente—, tú eres la maestra en tecnología, ya sabrás cómo lo solucionas. Además siguen sin entender lo que les digo, podrán decirme de cosas o tacharme de loca pero yo sé que tengo el don de mirar más allá de lo que se ve, en palabras simples para que ustedes, incrédulas, me entiendan, puedo leer la mente. Creo que fue la mamá de la abuela de mi padre, o fue su tía... no, no recuerdo con exactitud, pero mis ancestros solían ser conocidos por sus lecturas del intelecto humano. Lectura de mente pues, ¿siempre tengo que explicarles todo?

Tenten rió negando con la cabeza y masajeándose la sien intentando comprender la infantil manera de pensar de su amiga e ideándose una forma de tratar de estar al mismo nivel de demencia que la rubia para poder hablar su mismo idioma.

—Entonces dices que como tu ancestro, del cual no tienes idea de cuál de todos sea o si es que existió, leía la mente, por lo tanto, ya han pasado muchas generaciones en tu familia así que ese "don" que perteneció sólo a los de tu familia, reiterando esto, ha llegado por obra y gracia de la genética hasta ti y ahora tienes ese mismo poder de... ¿leer la mente, cierto? —Ino asintió volviendo a esparcir sus cartas sobre la mesa—. Bien, quiero comprobarlo por mí misma. Dime ahora justamente lo que pienso y te creeré y no volveré a molestarte con lo mismo. Es más pagaré lo de tu jueguito.

La retó Tenten inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente, cruzándose de brazos para estar más cerca de la rubia, ésta desconfió de las intenciones de su compañera volteando a verla a los ojos un par de segundos simulando concentración para luego apartarle la mirada soberbiamente.

—No puedo decirlo porque aquí está Sakura presente y no queremos que su pura y no pecaminosa mentalidad se vea manchada con tus más ocultos y reprimidos pensamientos sucios que tienes para con Neji.

Mencionó con total naturalidad provocando la sonora carcajada desde la cocina por parte de Sakura y el asombro así como enrojecimiento de su rostro por completo por parte de Tenten, la cual se quedó sin palabras pues su vergüenza era tal que no pensaba alguna manera de responder. Ino aguardó en silencio sorprendiéndose ella misma por el resultado que su tanteada observación hizo en su amiga haciéndola enrojecer por el bochorno de sus palabras. En su cara se burló a carcajadas cayendo en la cuenta de que al parecer había acertado una sola vez en su vida.

—De verdad que eres una impura, mira que pensar en cosas sucias con tu amiguito Neji, tú sí que mereces un altar por la obscenidad de tus pensamientos mujer y luego hacia el hombre más antipático que he conocido en mi vida, pensar en cosas así con un Hyuuga es un insulto... aunque bien dicen que los serios son los peores, deberías de intentarlo quizá y tenga el mismo potencial de suciedad que tú... y quien quita y se complementen, bien dicen: entre sucios se entienden.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar tanto por Sakura como por Ino dejando a la castaña en medio de un sofoco agónico. Sin mayor excusas para salvarse de los constantes comentarios hacia su persona relacionándola con su amigo, ignoró las burlas de las otras tomando nuevamente su pequeño computador y haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerse.

—No pensaba en eso en estos momentos... o que diga, en ningún momento he pensado en eso. ¡Ya cállense las dos! Y tú, señorita "leo la mente" espero y tengas una buena idea para que pagues lo que compraste.

Se le veía seria aunque seguía sin poder ocultar lo rojizo de sus mejillas. Ino guardó silencio haciéndose la desentendida, Sakura en cambio rodó sus ojos esmeraldas riendo por lo bajo susurrando ante la clara seriedad de Tenten: «pero si se ven bien juntos». Ino aclaró la garganta jugueteando con sus cartas nuevamente para luego volver a esparcirlas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tú, Sakurita, qué puedes decirnos sobre tu vida, ya estás dispuesta a dejar la soltería a un lado o definitivamente te convertirás en monja? —preguntó en son de burla haciendo que la pelirosa engurruñara el ceño molesta—. Deberías de dejarte de cosas y creencias de antaño que te dejarán en el mismo lugar en donde estás, sola y amargada. Los tiempos han cambiado, si sigues esperando a que el príncipe azul venga a pedir tu mano, tu juventud se desvanecerá. El hombre por naturaleza es patético y ciego ante lo evidente, y la mujer malamente a veces es la pasiva en la relación, pero si en ambas partes hay personas inactivas que no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso, alguno de los dos tiene que ser el iniciador. No esperes que suceda un milagro, sabes que no pasará... tienes que buscarte una manera para que al menos él sepa de tu existencia y no te vea solamente como la misma molestia que siempre has sido.

Sakura humilló la cabeza pensativa a lo que le decían mordiéndose los labios.

—En otras palabras lo que Ino te quiere decir es que quizás lo que le hace falta a Sasuke es un empujoncito de tu parte...

—Más que un simple empujoncito. Pero es que ustedes dos sí que son dejadas, ¿para qué diablos creen que se inventaron las mascarillas, creen que los cosméticos no costaran tanto sino tuvieran demanda de pedidos en todo el mundo? Haber, en primera, ¿sabían que hay lencería de colores y que no sólo venden bragas con la imagen de Kitty? —expresó en molestia la de ojos azules viendo acusadoramente a las dos—. No se trata sólo de vanidad o un concurso de belleza, sino se trata de dedicarse un poco de tiempo a una misma, de quererse una misma y verse atractiva frente al espejo, gustarnos a nosotras mismas principalmente...

—Eso es ególatra —indicó Tenten poniéndose en pie rumbo a la cocina para servirse otra taza de café dejando en la sala a una irritada Ino por haber sido contradecida y a una pensativa Sakura.

La pelirosa de ojos esmeraldas tomó asiento frente a su amiga colocando temerosamente sus manos sobre la mesa y elevando la mirada hacia la rubia para luego apartarla sonrojada. No le hicieron falta mayores acciones por parte de la mujer frente a ella para que la rubia comprendiera la inquietud de su compañera, por algo eran buenas amigas conociéndose desde la infancia, salvo por sus diferencias y constantes peleas infantiles que frecuentaban mantener. Sin embargo, tanto una como la otra no podían negar que muy en el fondo —justo donde sus neuronas dejaban de funcionar correctamente—, se estimaban una a la otra. Ino bufó guardando por un momento sus cartas en la cajita de madera centrando su atención en la chica frente a ella.

—No necesito de esto para aconsejarte, en realidad siquiera he leído el instructivo por completo —suspiró viendo rencorosa su compra—. Sabes perfectamente que él también fue mi... bueno, él también me gustaba, por eso te odiaba, porque te veía como una rival, reñíamos infantilmente aún de grandes por acaparar la atención de Sasuke pero ni a una ni a la otra volteó a ver. Yo dejé de insistir en vano y tú en cambio, sigues esperándole. Nunca creí que lo diría pero nada me daría gusto que verlo por una sola vez en la vida interesado en alguien, de lo contrario me haría pensar mal de él y dudar de su sexualidad. No, ya, dejándonos de cosas tienes que ponerte las pilas, arréglate... como diría el terapeuta de las 9 «ponte sabrosa para él».

Rió alarmando a la chica de ojos verdes haciendo que desde la cocina la castaña soltara una tremenda carcajada. Completamente indignada, Sakura se levantó de su lugar viendo molesta a la rubia.

—Ay Tenten, a ti ni te queda reírte de la desgracia de Sakura, tú estás igual o peor que ella sin ninguna cita siquiera para que te saquen a conocer la nueva tienda de la esquina... tus maquinitas y la onda hacker te están consumiendo las tres neuronas que aún no te destruyen las armas de tus jueguitos esos.

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero esas maquinitas como tú las llamas tienen mayor cerebro que cualquier chico que conozco, además sino fuera por la demanda que hay de sistemas yo no tuviera trabajo y para mi comodidad sin salir de casa, así que agradece a las maquinitas porque por ellas es que comes en esta casa.

Le reprochó en cara con cierta malicia en sus palabras, pues aunque habían sido ellas dos quienes habían irrumpido en su apartamento, nunca se les veía discutiendo, principalmente a Tenten con ellas respecto a los gastos de la casa, pues por parte de Sakura, sus padres —aunque retirados de donde ella vivía se encontraban—, solían mandarle dinero para el gasto. Igualmente por el lado de Ino, que aunque la rubia había tenido una razón poco coherente al querer independizarse como su amiga, convenció a su padre de que éste la dejara vivir con ambas chicas y, como un capricho más a su escandalosa florecilla, Inoichi, su padre, accedió a la petición de la rubia dándole consecutivamente dinero para sus gastos tanto de supervivencia como de vagancia.

Ante las palabras de amenaza por parte de Tenten, Ino se cruzó de brazos poniéndose en pie y riendo descaradamente como si estuviera retando a su amiga a un duelo de verdades crudas.

—Dices que no te importa que tus últimas citas hayan sido todas un fracaso pues los chicos con los que saliste eran unos descerebrados. ¡Ja! Ya quisiera verte cuando te encuentres a un hombre con el cerebro de tus maquinitas, tanta es tu afición por ellas que eres capaz a la hora de querer inspeccionar su "S.O." y conocer qué tipo de equipo se carga, creer que lo que le ves es un juego de Atari, pues segura estoy que confundirías la palanquita del control con su pene.

—¡Ya está bien Ino! Hemos comprendido lo que nos dices, no tienes que ser tan directa... —interrumpió Sakura completamente roja por la falta de pudor de su amiga ante algunas cosas que ella prefería omitir por simple decencia—. No quieras venir a contarnos tus planes para la noche, tampoco nos interesa saber si aún juegas o no al Atari...

—Ay frentuda, que ingenua eres —mencionó la rubia con gesto de aburrimiento—. Por eso es que no consigues avances en tu desdichada vida amorosa, no captas las ideas en doble sentido, quizás Sasuke ya te ha dicho de diversas maneras que quería todo contigo pero tu cerebro no captó el mensaje en el momento preciso. Creí que tu enorme frente se debía a lo grande de tu cerebro, pero ya veo que de nada sirve ser lista si para las cosas más simples y que pudieran decir mucho, no entiendes.

La otra enfureció tronándose los nudillos en muestra de profundo enojo, sus ojos irradiaban fuego pleno, las venas de su sien comenzaban a marcársele en consecuencia de su irritación, la mirada la clavó en su presa avanzando pesadamente hacia ella. La castaña volvió a intervenir, esta vez desde la lejanía lanzándoles a cada una un cojín de la sala atrayendo su atención. Ambas mujeres se dieron la espalda cruzándose de brazos en un gesto meramente infantil, inflaron sus cachetes y halaron aire.

—Parecen unas niñas.

—Digan lo que digan, poco me importa si me creen o no, pero lo que les digo es verdad. Ustedes dos necesitan una buena arreglada o mejor dicho, pulida... —las dos la ignoraron a lo que Ino pataleó indignada—. Y no digan después que no se los advertí cuando estén solas y no tengan ni moscas que se les acerquen... vendrán a mí y reconocerán que era verdad lo que les decía, tienen que darse a querer... ¡Sakura, Tenten!

Uno de los puntos débiles de Ino Yamanaka era el ser ignorada ante sus momentos de gloria instantánea, justo como solía serlo por sus compañeras cuando la rubia sufría sus ataques de vanagloria. Podría tachársele como una persona jovial, pero su apego por cosas superficiales la hacía coronarse por las otras como una mujer presuntuosa, o al menos esa idea fue la primera que cruzó por mi mente al verla. Pues con un calidoscopio tenía que ser vista la rubia para comprender sus constantes cambiantes.

La fachada de decoro que solía estar presente en el cálido y grato rostro de la de ojos cual esmeraldas, Sakura Haruno, la chica que aspiraba alto pero de lo cual no tenía idea alguna de cómo emprender su camino hacia la cima; igualmente sólo le servía para ocultar tras su antifaz de querer pasar por alto que el mundo giraba mientras ella desconocía lo que le rodeaba, pues aquel gesto de camaradería sería irrumpido por la experiencia que a su vida llegaría embargándola en un sinfín de emociones equívocas. Su mayor exhortación vendría no de un futuro incierto visto en cartas o leído a través de su mirada, sino de las sexperiencias que acompañarían su joven existencia.

En cambio Tenten, siendo la mayor de las tres habría de emplear no sólo su destreza para con la tecnología sino esa carisma con la que solía distinguirse, pues la realidad no podría esconderla tras una pantalla, las sexperiencias que la vida le pusiera en su camino le harían ver que el hombre no funciona por medio de cables trenzados de diversos colores o con un comando definido, sino con la sumisión de sus ideales mediante la ingeniosa incitación femenina.

No cumplía ni una semana en la ciudad y ya concluía que haber aceptado la propuesta había sido una buena decisión, la recolección de información más extensa que conseguía fue sino en Brillamont.

A sólo un par de semanas para que volviera a dar inicio el curso académico en la universidad Ondara y que se me permitiera ejercer con total libertad lo que por oficio y vicio sabía hacer, la dirección de la universidad mandó llamar a los docentes de la institución a una junta extracurricular con la intención de darles unas indicaciones a los titulares de las asignaturas, razón por la cual antes de comenzar las clases con normalidad los profesores fueron citados por su directora.

En la enorme sala de maestros sólo los titulares de las variantes asignaturas de la gran Ondara se reunieron. Debido a su prestigio y por su alto nivel académico, la universidad era acreedora de algunos campus cercanos entre sí, desde los niveles preparatorianos hasta niveles de postgrado entraban dentro del régimen de la peculiar Tsunade. La cual, minutos antes de que diera inicio su inesperada junta, permanecía pensativa al frente de los presentes, o al menos los que habían llegado hasta ese momento, con su mejilla recargada sobre su puño derecho en un gesto de aburrimiento total. A la mujer jamás le había agradado el cargo de oficina, detestaba tener que estar atareada de papeles y reuniones como la que ella misma había solicitado. A su lado, su siempre fiel y joven asistente Shizune, la miraba bostezar una vez más para luego decirle en un movimiento de cabeza que a quien la rubia y voluptuosa mujer, Tsunade, esperaba aún no había llegado. Ésta rodó los ojos comenzando a hacer sonar sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre la mesa en una forma de eliminar su tensión.

Pero mayor fue su inquietud al ver entrar por la enorme puerta de madera roja, a los dos ancianos del consejo escolar. Tsunade volteó a ver a su asistente al lado la cual encogió en hombros dándole a entender cómo era que esos dos se habían enterado de la reunión sin haberles invitado. Ambos ancianos permanecieron de pie en uno de los extremos del salón con la mirada fija en cada uno de los presentes como si les estuvieran inspeccionando.

La sala poco a poco se fue llenando y, colocándose en su posición dando un enorme suspiro de fatiga, Tsunade se puso en pie para luego que su asistente pidiera al micrófono la atención de los presentes tomando ella misma la palabra dándoles la bienvenida seguido de un par de anuncios sin mayor relevancia.

Shizune le cedió el micrófono a su jefa así como un breve escrito con lo que se suponía debería de dirigirse de una forma correcta y educada, sin embargo, de la hoja inmediatamente se deshizo alegando no entenderle a los garabatos de la joven pasando a hablar tal cual lo tenía planeado, de una forma improvisada y directa sin mayores rodeos. Entre las noticias que dio a conocer a sus subordinados habló sobre la inspección que por razones fuera de su alcance, se realizaría en la institución pidiéndole a los profesores realizar el mejor esfuerzo para no tener inconvenientes con sus superiores, como ella llamó a los dos ancianos que seguían mirándola fríamente. A ellos sonrió de forma falsa tragándose las maldiciones que quería decirles. Todos tomaron la noticia con total calma, ya anteriormente habían sido presa de inspecciones por la zona escolar como una rutina de revisar su aprovechamiento, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos contaba que la inspección de la que se hablaba era completamente diferente a la que ya antes habían tenido.

Mayores detalles sobre la inspección no se dieron entendiéndose que todos los presentes habían quedado conformes con el aviso.

Lo que sí llegó a ocasionar mayor conmoción entre todos los reunidos en el salón fue la noticia que como segunda en su lista, Tsunade dio de la forma más desligada y pacífica:

—Debido a razones personales y con el permiso de los jefes a cargo del estado, es que me veo obligada a abandonar durante este ciclo que apenas iniciará, la dirección de esta universidad.

El silencio que por largo tiempo reinó en el lugar fue reemplazado inmediatamente tras sus palabras por el bullicio de los invitados que, algunos inconformes y asombrados por la novedad, se habían puesto en pie. De igual modo los ancianos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido expectantes a lo que se dijera, fueron sorprendidos como todos por la noticia lanzada. Tal parecía que Tsunade al referirse a los jefes a cargo había pasado por alto comunicarle a sus superiores en primera instancia, pues los dos ancianos no dudaron en hacer gesto de indignación.

Su asistente reaccionó de la misma manera que todos dentro del lugar viendo incrédula a su jefa como ésta se masajeaba la sien debido al ruido que le provocaba jaqueca. Shizune intentó hablar con ella, quizá para convencerla de que rectificara sus palabras o para pedirle que las repitiera porque continuaba anonadada. Pero inmediatamente Tsunade tomó la palabra.

—Sé que es algo inesperado lo que les comento, pero es una decisión que he tomado cautelosamente pensando en las consecuencias que mi ausencia pudiera traer en la institución, es por eso que teniendo en mente la escuela que fue parte de mi familia y a la cual tengo un infinito aprecio es que me vi en la necesidad de buscar un remplazo en mi alejamiento, no sin antes asegurarles que pese a mi distancia de las instalaciones del plantel, seguiré en contacto directo con mi sucesor velando y monitoreando cada movimiento que se realice en la universidad.

—¡Quién Tsunade, quién puede tomar así de pronto ese enorme cargo! —preguntó algo exaltada la consejera Koharu Utatane desde su sitio acaparando la atención de todos.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua, detestaba el verse obligada a atender de buena manera lo que esos dos ancianos le dijeran, más aún frente a sus subordinados. Humilló la cabeza colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa frente a ella, sopló apartando los flequillos de su rostro para luego finalizar la primera parte de la reunión anunciándoles un descanso. Dejándose caer sobre su silla, llevó una mano a su frente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás esperando la llegada segura de sus superiores presentes anteponiéndose a un seguro dolor de cabeza ocasionado por esos dos.

Las personas de la sala comenzaron a dispersarse por toda la sala comiendo de los aperitivos que servían meseros sobre algunas mesas en uno de los extremos. La camaradería no se hizo esperar entre los invitados saludándose entre ellos mismos como si antes nunca lo hubieran hecho. Y mientras por un lado Tsunade recibía los reproches por parte de sus superiores, por otro lado cierta tutora recibía todo tipo de halagos por su estado de preñez.

Kurenai Yuhi, la profesora a cargo del área de derecho, abogada y máster en la misma materia, era recibida por sus colegas con toda clase de comentarios con respecto a su notorio embarazo de poco más de cuatro meses. Sus compañeras la rodeaban comentando entre ellas mismas y sin poder evitar acariciar su no tan marcado vientre. Por educación ella respondía a las preguntas que le realizaban y sonreía tras cada enunciado que remarcaba su belleza más aún por su estado y la forma delicada en que vestía con un vestido maternal en un tono rojo; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda, pues constantemente sus ojos desviaba de la plática frente a ella para mirar hacia un extremo del salón donde de igual modo un grupo de varones se encontraban charlando.

Uno de ellos alzó la mirada encontrándose con los particulares ojos de la mujer embarazada y a la cual sonreía levantando levemente la copa que cargaba en su mano mientras que con la otra apagaba en el cenicero su cigarrillo. El constante choque de miradas atraía hacia la mujer la inquietud, pues constantemente agachaba la cabeza apartando la mirada del grupo de varones para luego volver a centrarla hacia el mismo sitio sin poder evitarlo. Desde su punto de reunión, Asuma Sarutobi, tutor del área de finanzas y matemáticas de la institución, veía con ojos profundos hacia la blanca mujer de pelo negro provocando que ésta se sonrojara inevitablemente.

El hombre poseía una galantería inequívoca hacia ella en especial o es que su mirada lanzada desde la lejanía decía mucho a gusto de Kurenai. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, todos dentro del lugar parecían pasar por alto ese pequeño hecho, pues acostumbrados a las constantes excusas sobre el tema de su embarazo o sobre algún posible amorío, la profesora Kurenai solía evadir cualquier comentario hacia su persona. De su vida privada poco solía hablar. Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai escondían un pasado desconocido para todos. Al menos para los despistados.

Tsunade por su parte era presa de los reproches de sus superiores y a sus palabras de advertencia sobre su alejamiento de la institución solamente escuchaba.

—Ya les dije, aún no llega, sucede que hasta apenas ahora en la mañana se le informó sobre la junta. Ya no debe demorar —defendió Tsunade para tranquilizar a los ancianos que parecían hechas unas fieras mintiéndoles sobre la ausencia del que sería su sustituto ese tiempo, pues al hombre en cuestión había sido el primero en informársele sobre la reunión con una semana de anticipación vía telefónica y por escrito hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

Con una mano empuñada, Tsunade se tapaba el oído derecho para no escuchar más las negaciones y preguntas de los del consejo centrando la mirada en la enorme puerta del salón con gesto de aburrimiento y desesperación. De pronto se puso en pie súbitamente de su lugar golpeando con ambas manos la mesa y sorprendiendo a los que la acompañaban. Al micrófono habló para que todos le prestaran atención anunciando el inicio nuevamente de la reunión.

—Les comentaba hace unos momentos sobre mi ausencia a cargo de la dirección de la universidad, decía que pese a mi distancia de la institución seguiré al pendiente de ella, no directamente sino teniendo como intermediario y sustituto al profesor Kakashi Hatake —indicó señalando al susodicho con una mano el cual apenas y entraba a la estancia pasado desapercibido por unos y saludando a uno que otro que se topara. Kakashi apenas escuchó su nombre, volteó en dirección hacia su directora con un gesto de total sorpresa.

Todos los presentes lo miraron y en ese instante el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, segundos después leves murmullos se escuchaban por los rincones de la misma. Kakashi por su parte no quitaba su único ojo visible del rostro sonriente a más no poder de su directora, sino fuera por la usual máscara negra que solía traer el hombre como ocultando su fisonomía, sería evidente la forma en que sus labios estaban abiertos en un acto innato por la sorpresa que le decían así de pronto.

Entre aplausos le pidió Tsunade que pasara al frente justo a donde ella se encontraba, Kakashi por sí solo apenas y reaccionaba, Asuma tuvo que despertarlo de su ensimismamiento golpeándole en forma de felicitación por la noticia en su hombro derecho. Hacia el frente caminó aún dudoso de que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, pero a su paso todas las miradas de sus colegas estaban puestas sobre él. Su cara de aburrimiento daba a entender que la noticia no se la esperaba ni le agradaba en absoluto.

Él, siendo un hombre tan desligado de los asuntos que tuvieran que retenerlo en un solo lugar y al cual el constante contacto con personas terminarían alargando su tiempo para encerrarse en su propio mundo y pensar en la nada mientras leía historietas de conquista. La pregunta de todos, incluyéndome, era en qué estaría pensando Tsunade al nombrarlo a él como su remplazo temporal. No es que Hatake fuera un hombre no apto para el puesto, pues nadie tenía duda de sus conocimientos y agilidad inigualable para resolver líos. Su cargo en la institución era la de tutor del área de contabilidad, pero no por ello desconocía de otras ramas, se podría concluir en que el hombre tenía conocimientos en muchos sectores que no le pertenecían específicamente, conocía de diversos temas y lo que no sabía se lo inventaba, pero no por ello se quedaba callado sin dar una respuesta ante una pregunta que se le hiciera. Era todo un genio y máster para algunos de sus compañeros.

El problema no era por lo que conocía o desconocía sobre algún tema o su vida profesional, sino lo que las demás personas desconocían de él mismo. Pues el hombre parecía ser un misterio para muchos de sus compañeros: un soltero sin mayor vida que no estuviera impresa en sus historietas de adultos o mayor interés que no fueran estas.

A un lado de Tsunade se colocó, desganado y sin entusiasmo alguno. Ella lo recibió sonriente intentando contagiarlo de su fingida alegría para que al menos aparentara algo de disposición hacia su cargo encomendado, al menos frente a sus superiores para que éstos no dudaran de la decisión tomada por ella. Pero ajeno a los planes de Tsunade, Kakashi se encontraba, su gesto de aburrimiento lo decía todo.

De forma despistada Tsunade le dio a la mano una hoja de papel con las palabras manuscritas por ella misma para que éste dedicara a los presentes en donde se hacía resaltar que gustosamente aceptaba el cargo, justo al momento en el que el hombre intentaba preguntarle a su jefa sobre su decisión. Kakashi suspiró y acató las silenciosas órdenes que le daba su directora hablando hacia los presentes sobre su aceptación al cargo en cuestión. Dejando en claro que las cosas seguirían el mismo camino que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido, así mismo que su estancia al mando de la dirección de la escuela sería sólo temporal.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar segundos después de terminado su discurso siendo iniciados desde la audiencia por su entrañable amigo Asuma así como por el escandaloso profesor de educación física, Maito Gai, el cual no dudó en gritar entre aplauso y llanto a mar abierto: «ese es el espíritu de la juventud, Kakashi amigo mío». Provocando el bochorno del hombre de pelo plateado desde el estrado. Los ancianos del consejo en cuestión parecieron conformes luego de la presentación brindada y el apoyo que el hombre de ganas nulas tenía por sus compañeros pues por muchos de ellos era respetado aún y cuando éste no diera mayor muestra de simpatía.

Con un par de recomendaciones dadas por Tsunade a sus subordinados fue como dio cierre la reunión. Los presentes fueron saliendo del área no sin antes ir a brindarles su apoyo al que sería su nuevo director. Dentro del salón sólo quedaron los dos ancianos del consejo junto a Kakashi, Shizune y una triunfante Tsunade, que por primera vez una jugada le salía como ella planeaba, por vez primera ganaba una apuesta autoimpuesta. A Kakashi por su parte no le quedaba opción alguna más que aceptar lo que ya había iniciado, o mejor dicho le habían obligado a aceptar, con total aburrimiento miraba sin prestar del todo atención en lo que sus nuevos jefes le decían como recomendaciones, veía seguramente en un segundo su vida lejos de las obligaciones mayores escapársele de su alcance.

Ese sería el inicio de una nueva vida para el hombre así como un cambio radical en el manejo de la universidad.

Y mientras unos clamaban por clemencia, otros buscaban en las instalaciones de la institución el aumentar sus conocimientos para el próximo ciclo que en pocas semanas comenzaría.

Como uno de los destacados y lujosos edificios de la Ondara, la biblioteca no era la excepción estando desolada debido a la escasa influencia de personal en esos días por la universidad. Recorriendo los enormes corredores encerrados en grandes libreros con clasificaciones definidas, Kurenai caminaba a paso lento rebuscando lectura en específica referente a su materia. Sobre su derecha cargaba dos libros, uno de grandes pastas y otro más pequeño. Se entretuvo mirando desde su lugar los títulos de los libros colocados en sus estantes de madera, al visualizar uno que acaparó su atención, subió la pequeña escalerilla dos niveles solamente procurando ser cuidadosa por su estado.

—Deberías de dejar que un hombre fuerte y caballeroso te ayude en tu búsqueda —mencionó con galantería Asuma llegando hasta donde la mujer permanecía, ésta lo miró bajo ella con cierta sorpresa.

—¿A si...? ¿Podrías ir a buscar a ese hombre por mí? —respondió la pelinegra volteándole la cara para continuar con la rápida lectura que le hacía al libro que cargaba en sus manos aún sobre la escalerilla. Asuma rió no dándole importancia a su comentario, del bolsillo de su chaleco negro sacó un cigarrillo colocándoselo sobre los labios dispuesto a encenderlo—. Esta es una biblioteca, está prohibido fumar por sino lo sabías.

Indicó ella bajando lentamente de la escalerilla. El hombre dejó de lado su intento por fumarse un pronto cigarro dándole la mano a la mujer para que bajara con cuidado.

—Tienes razón, olvidé ese detalle pero es que de verdad que me distrae otro notorio y bello detalle también —dijo como respuesta el robusto hombre de barba crecida una vez que la mujer bajó de la escalerilla posándose frente a él por leves segundos en los que se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Él desvió la mirada hacia el vientre escasamente abultado de la mujer sonriendo armoniosamente. Ella se apartó recargándose sobre una de las mesas del lugar haciendo como si nada pasara, abrió uno de los libros que apenas y consiguió para hojearlo centrando su atención en este—. Preparándote desde ya para tus clases. Es muy pronto, ¿no crees? Deberías de disfrutar estos días de receso para hacer algo más que pensar en tus clases...

—No lo creo, más aún sabiendo que Kakashi estará al mando de la dirección y conociéndolo es mejor estar preparado para cualquier suceso. Además leer me hace bien.

—No cambias mujer, siempre tan entregada a tus labores y estudiantes hasta querer dar más de lo que puedes. ¿Y qué lees? —Agachó la cabeza para ver en la portada del libro el nombre—. ¿Imparcialidad, los derechos de las mujeres...? ¿Planeas acaso darles una cátedra a las chicas de la universidad sobre cómo defenderse y pelear por sus derechos ante la prepotencia machista?

Kurenai rió por lo bajo, reacción a la cual Asuma vio como una luz verde en su acercamiento para con ella.

—No precisamente, estoy llevando un caso en particular sobre un divorcio y de cierto modo me siento ligada al caso más que otro que haya llevando con anterioridad... pero bueno, no creo que valga la pena hablar del tema.

Suspiró tomando otro de los libros que había conseguido. Asuma aprovechó la distracción de la mujer para avanzar a pasos despistados hasta una de las columnas del lugar y tomar tras su espalda una rosa roja del florero que adornaba el área. Se avergonzó de su acto de jovencito en plan de conquista suspirando para armarse de valor. Y es que las intenciones del hombre eran las de dárselas como un galán de telenovela pero olvidando que de galantería poco conocía o al menos parecía que sus intentos no eran del todo bien aceptados por su conquista.

Hacia ella volvió a acercarse escondiendo tras su espalda la rosa y su intenso sonrojo. Ella intentaba ignorarlo pero constantemente y en distracción del hombre, elevaba la mirada de su lectura para mirarlo sonrojándose igualmente por su cercanía.

—Preferiría que me contaras cómo has estado.

Sobre el libro abierto colocó en el centro la rosa que al florero le había robado para su damisela acaparando la atención de ésta, la cual enrojeció a más no poder, pero aún así no fue quien para mirarlo a la cara.

Colocó sobre la mesa tras de sí el libro abierto con la rosa en medio sirviendo de apartador. Negó suavemente ocultando el rostro bajo sus flequillos, ambas manos las tenía sujetadas sobre la madera de la mesa, el cuerpo levemente inclinado y sus ojos cerrados. El silencio iba y venía entre los dos, él consumiéndose en la intriga y ella guardando su sentir sin saber cómo estructurar sus palabras de la mejor manera. Un sollozo sonó en medio del profundo silencio de la biblioteca alarmando al hombre. De forma torpe se acercó a ella, se le veía nervioso, dudoso quizá de no tener idea alguna de qué hacer para remediar su falla para con ella, pues aunque supiera que tenía que hacer algo para saber cuál era su problema, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había sido lo que le provocó el mal en lo que apenas y llevaban de la plática. Patético.

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente.

Sobre las manos de ella, encima de la mesa, colocó las propias reduciendo la distancia mínima que los separaba, ella continuaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras que él besaba su frente de forma delicada.

—Lamento haberme ido todo este tiempo, de verdad lamento haberme perdido de todo este tiempo. Me fui sin tener idea de lo que había dejado atrás... me lamento todo el tiempo perdido sin ti.

—No fuiste quién para avisarme que te irías, siquiera una llamada me hiciste todo este tiempo, ¿dónde te metiste, qué fue de ti...? —dijo elevando la cabeza mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos irritados intentando no llorar—. No estuviste para darte la noticia de que serías padre…

Habló en un tono poco audible, su voz se entrecortó y en el instante él la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sin corresponder el gesto, ella permaneció con los brazos a los costados, la vista perdida en la nada, y como si sintiera una profunda tristeza por sus propias palabras y recuerdos del tiempo alejada del hombre, sus manos empuñó en desesperación. Él le acarició su negro cabello suelto sintiéndose de cierto modo alegre de estar nuevamente en casa y junto a su secreta mujer

La abrazó con mayor entrega arrepintiéndose en el instante por su ausencia por cuestiones de tratados por parte de su padre el jefe de estado de Brillamont, Hiruzen Sarutobi, pues al ser el único hijo varón del hombre su trabajo también consistía en mantener buenas alianzas con las ciudades cercanas. Razón por la cual se había ausentado de la ciudad así como de sus labores en la universidad, dejando sola a la mujer que abrazaba en esos momentos.

—Admito que fui un cobarde... —él mismo se hacía nombrar como tal, al menos tenía conciencia de ello—. No tuve el valor para despedirme de ti así que solamente me limité a mirarte desde lejos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo demoraría así que no quería irme teniendo una imagen tuya triste. Siempre estuviste en mi mente, y no te miento cuando te digo que realmente deseaba hablarte para al menos tener noticias de ti, pero luego me arrepentía al preguntarme qué te diría por mi repentina ausencia. Le pedí a la directora que no te mencionara nada sobre ello y bueno, apenas ayer en la madrugada llegué y entre todos los mensajes que recibí de ti se encontraba el de Shizune avisándome sobre la junta de ahora. Y apenas vuelvo a retomar mis labores en la universidad no sólo me llevé la noticia de que Kakashi sería nombrado director sino que seré padre. Una muy agradable sorpresa —la separó de su cuerpo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara, los ojos de ella brillaban por las intensas ganas que tenía de llorar, sus ojos quería limpiar con el aceite de sus lagrimales en una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad—. ¿Perdonarías a este patético conquistador y novato futuro padre que está como hechizado por la inexperta madre?

Ambos no tenían nada en específico establecido entre ellos, podría describírsele a su relación como de amantes de a ratitos; pues a vista de todos solían negar su amistad que traspasaba los límites de trato, pero a solas no negaban uno al otro su atracción. Ya ambos en edad casadera y no hacían nada para terminar su unión liberal, mucho menos por aceptar su gusto en particular.

Asuma le sonrió pegando su frente con la de ella, intentó besarla pero ésta inmediatamente se apartó de su cuerpo.

—Estamos en la escuela —dijo alejándose y mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Fue el turno de él para recargarse en el mismo sitio en el que estaba ella, aún sonriente la tomó de la mano acariciándola entre sus dedos. El sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro blanco de Kurenai, Asuma la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza concentrándose en su rostro como en su vientre el cual palpó con su mano temblorosa. Ella de pie frente a él curvó los labios como si estuviera absteniéndose de decir algo; dejó que él le acariciara el vientre viendo la expresión que a raíz de su tacto el hombre manifestaba sonriendo en orgullo—. Aún es muy anticipado pero… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a las pruebas con el ginecólogo dentro de un mes?

El atolondrado padre no dudó en aceptar sin soltar de su mano para hacer rodar desde su palma su mano derecha rozando su suave brazo, hombro, tocando su cuello así hasta llegar a su mejilla para acariciarla. El cuerpo inclinó en un segundo intento por besarla teniendo la misma respuesta de su parte:

—Estamos en la escuela, cualquiera podría entrar y vernos, no es correcto.

Pero él ignoró sus razones atrayéndola con ambos brazos hacia su cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura.

—No lo harán, y a cualquiera que se le ocurra entrar a interrumpir mi momento de Romeo le patearé el trasero —argumentó tomándola nuevamente de la mejilla una vez más cerca de su propio cuerpo—. Te ves muy guapa... —dijo rozando sus labios con los rojos de ella. Kurenai rió suavemente, sólo a él se le ocurría emplear un término tan coloquial, teniendo el momento de explayarse con un sinfín de adjetivos halagadores, optó por lo más ordinario. Aún así, dicho comentario ruborizó más a la madre—, lo digo enserio, en el salón no podía dejar de mirarte, siempre me has parecido atractiva pero ahora realmente me has impactado, te miras muy bien así.

De la mejilla la sujetaba pidiéndole que esta vez no se apartara pues ansiaba volver a besar sus labios, con una mano la tomaba de la cintura intensificando su contacto. Ella le correspondió cerrando los ojos y entregándose a la estimulación de sus sentidos olvidándose por un momento de cuidar si alguien entraba. En medio de las piernas entreabiertas de él se colocó cuidando no acercarse demasiado por su embarazo.

Sus inquietas y temblorosas manos llevó hasta el rostro de él sujetándolo igualmente de las mejillas como si le estuviera acariciando. Sus labios apartaron abriendo lentamente los ojos mirándose fijamente, uno al otro se sonrieron como si fueran dos adolescentes que jugaban al amor. No se dijeron nada, permanecieron en silencio viéndose para luego echarse a reír por la nada. Suavemente Asuma recorrió con una mano la piel expuesta de su brazo hasta su hombro para luego descenderla haciendo la misma caricia una y otra vez. Con una mano ella le rodeó la nuca dándole la libertad de que éste continuara con sus caricias perdidas tiernamente. Sin dejarse de mirar, lentamente se acariciaban como si se estuvieran asegurando a través de su tacto que seguían siendo ellos mismos. Se miraban y sus labios volvían a unirse.

El silencio total de la biblioteca hacía más amena la escena montada por ambos, estando en un área alejada y rodeada de los enormes libreros de madera para dar rienda suelta a sus ganas de volver a sentirse después de una larga ausencia. Pues por la forma en la que él la besaba parecía que tenía una urgencia por devorar sus labios dejándolos rojos e hinchados por la manera desesperada en la que repartía besos en la zona. Suaves suspiros llenaban el lugar y risitas ahogadas entre sus propios labios, era como si tuvieran celos hasta del mismo viento o el silencio, solamente querían sentirse ellos dos, olvidarse de lo que les rodeaba y revivir su momento de la mejor manera.

Asuma acarició en una mano el vientre de su mujer bajando con total detenimiento sus labios y besando su mentón, descendiendo sin detenerse hasta alcanzar su cuello, por respuesta ella echó atrás la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y masajeando su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia ella. El cuello de la mujer quedó con notorias marcas rojas por doquier, producto de la forma en la que Asuma repartía besos por esa zona. Sin embargo, la manera en la que Kurenai reía dejaba ver que sus caricias le agradaban en demasía sin argumentar nada por como a su andar de besos rodantes sobre su piel expuesta la barba del hombre raspaba su piel como si fuera una lija.

Le besó ambos hombros aprovechando que ella seguía maravillada por la sensación que a su paso había dejado sobre sí. Como no queriendo, y haciéndose el inocente o como si de un niño en medio de una travesura fuera, bajó entre sus dientes el tirante del vestido de la profesora. Ella reaccionó abriendo sus ojos y notando como su tirante se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su lugar original.

—Asuma... cualquiera podría entrar, no es correcto —dijo en negativa hacia las intenciones de él. De pronto le había llegado el recato nuevamente, pero sus palabras carecían de firmeza pues no hacía acción alguna para apartarse del hombre o levantar al menos el tirante de su vestido.

Y toda aquella resistencia que figuraba tener se fue en el instante en el que volvieron a cruzar miradas, pues en los ojos de él la necesidad de continuar con lo que tenían terminaba por derretir las expectativas de la maestra. Sus labios mordió levemente intentando contenerse de arremeter en furiosos besos al hombre frente a ella. La mirada desvió viendo la mano de él aún sobre su vientre, sonrió y de la misma manera que él lo había hecho anteriormente, sus delgadas manos acariciaron los brazos del hombre por encima de la camisa blanca de botones que vestía, así, hasta llegar al cuello de la misma desabrochando el primer botón de su vestimenta.

Como toda mujer en estado de preñez los antojos son un síntoma común y debido a su mirada lanzada y la forma en que sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel cálida de ella, Asuma había despertando en Kurenai la urgencia de atender un antojo poco ortodoxo pero no por ello imposible que habría que cumplirle como el padre de la criatura y causante de que sus hormonas se alborotaran a mil por hora.

Fue el turno de ella para besarlo, la diferencia de su demanda rigió en la forma en la que parecía devorar sus labios al grado que entre sus dientes tomó del labio inferior del hombre. Asuma se asombró por la repentina fogosidad que su mujer le mostraba, con los labios entreabiertos y rojos la miró parpadeando asombrado. Su mirada inquisitiva terminó por hacer que la mujer se retractara de sus acciones, enrojeciera y apartara la mirada avergonzada. Los labios de él intentó sanar con la yema de los dedos sintiéndose aún más apenada pues se los había dejado en un tono de rojo elevado.

—Lo siento, creo que me excedí —murmuró con la cabeza humillada regresando a su lugar tanto sus manos como el tirante de su vestido.

Asuma rió producto de la satisfacción que le producía aquella entrega que momentáneamente su mujer le había dado y por la forma en que sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza. Ella intentó apartarse para salir del enorme salón a lo que él rápidamente la retuvo abrazándola desde atrás y susurrando a su oído:

—No te arrepientas de algo que tú también necesitas —para luego besar el contorno de su cuello haciendo que Kurenai ladeara la cabeza por inercia—. Ambos somos ya unos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos... no te resistas a eliminar esa tensión que hay en tu cuerpo en estos momentos.

Hablaba ya con mayor veracidad como en un inicio debió de haberlo hecho demostrando que por supuesto poseía de una experiencia en el tema a tratar, no por obra tecnológica la mujer se encontraba en semejante estado. Como él mismo lo había indicado, ambos eran ya unos adultos que conocían las consecuencias de sus actos y como tal no debían de andarse con rodeos cuando los dos sabían qué era lo que entre sus caricias se decían y buscaban uno con el otro.

Kurenai halaba aire a sus pulmones cerrando sus ojos y escuchando como una voz embriagante le susurraba al oído que simplemente se dejara llevar. Asuma la sujetaba de la cintura besando a su paso su cuello y hombros, ella recargó la cabeza en el fornido pecho del hombre sintiendo como sus piernas perdían firmeza y su respiración se aceleraba considerablemente.

—Asuma... —habló en voz suave como si el nombre se le hubiera escapado de los labios en consecuencia. Levemente suspiró al momento en el que las grandes manos de él moldearon su cuerpo comenzando por sus costados.

La tela de su vestido se subía debido al tacto del hombre sobre su cintura. Con ojos nublados ladeó la cabeza para besarlo en los labios. Él por su parte complacía la demanda de su mujer devolviéndole el beso al nivel que ella lo solicitaba y con sus manos acariciaba su vientre y piernas. Desesperadamente dejaron de besarse y a pasos torpes anduvieron hasta llegar al borde de la mesa. Kurenai se recargó en ella teniendo a un urgente Asuma frente a ella que la miraba ya no tanto con dulzura ni como si fuera un jovencito primerizo, sino como hombre, como su hombre.

En su cuello entrelazó sus manos atrayéndolo hacia ella, le besó la frente, la punta de su nariz, mejillas y labios. Él la elevó haciendo que se sentara sobre la mesa tras de ella. En el hueco formado entre sus piernas se colocó y mientras ella lo besaba él acariciaba ávidamente sus piernas subiendo a su paso el vestido que llevaba. La piel expuesta de sus muslos acarició desde el exterior hacia adentro, sus dedos rozaron su entrepierna de forma juguetona arrancándole un suspiro elevado y que las ganas estancadas de su cuerpo no le fueran mayor impedimento para terminar lo que tenían y que apenas comenzaban.

Dejó sus labios para después, no habría que ser apresurado y devorarlos tan rápido. Uno a uno ella desabotonó su negro chaleco abriendo igualmente su camisa dos botones antes de que ésta se abriera por completo, pues sus ojos habían quedado extasiados al mirar nuevamente el físico remarcado del hombre frente a ella, pues como una rutina impuesta de años, Asuma frecuentaba acudir a gimnasios, además del deporte que frecuentaba hacer de vez en cuando. Su pecho palpó sonriéndole al hombre en agradecimiento por mantenerse en buen estado no sólo por salud pues su vicio por el cigarrillo merecía ser combatido de alguna manera, sino que además de lucir de alguna manera joven y atractivo, al menos para ella.

Sus labios rojos acariciaron su pecho descubierto siendo apartada a escasos segundos por él mismo pues el regalo de bienvenida era más bien para ella. Caballerosamente le besó ambas manos para luego bajar los tirantes de su vestido. Tres besos dio en la zona de su pecho donde no estorbaba el sujetador, la abrazó pero solamente con la intención de alcanzar el broche de la prenda para retirársela. Sus redondos senos quedaron al descubierto engalanando en cada centro dos puntos erguidos color marrón. El cuerpo inclinó hacia su mujer y como una cría en busca de alimento sujetó cada pecho en una mano, uno a uno los llevaba constantemente a su boca, sorbiendo de la punta y acercándolos uno al otro a su antojo. Sus ojos rodaba hacia arriba para comprobar si los gemidos manifestados por su mujer coincidían con sus gesticulaciones. Y efectivamente, el rostro de Kurenai parecía desfigurarse, sus ojos los tenía cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, el entrecejo arrugaba apretando sus dientes para no decir más fuerte el nombre de su amado.

Los brazos los colocaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para darse de esa manera soporte y no caer sobre ésta, miraba como sus ojos le permitieran abrirse la labor que Asuma mantenía en su propio cuerpo y, al hacer cruzar sus miradas, todo su ser parecía desvanecerse por aquella oleada de sensaciones otra vez vivida. En silencio y con un gesto de mano le pidió que regresara los labios a los suyos que lo necesitaban, y así lo hizo, volvieron a besarse pero el astuto hombre inmiscuyó su mano por entre las piernas de ella haciendo a un lado con total facilidad y empleando solamente el dedo meñique, la braga de Kurenai.

Su reacción quedó guardada en los labios de Asuma, pues éste la besaba con devoción y la sujetaba desde la espalda para que no se apartara. Sin ver claramente, con una mano tanteó sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón negro que el hombre vestía e intentar desabrocharlo. Dejó de besarla para ayudarle a retirar su propio pantalón tal cual ella lo pedía.

—Ayúdame a eliminar la tensión de mi cuerpo... hazlo rápido, lo necesito —jadeaba y hablaba dificultosamente, sus ojos se habían hecho pequeños y sus mejillas continuaban rosadas por la presión que le acorralaba por querer dar el siguiente paso.

El cuerpo recostó sobre la mesa inclinándose para besarla antes de hundirse dentro de ella, Asuma la distrajo encerrando una vez más sus suspiros en su boca para que nadie pudiera escucharlos manteniendo actos inapropiados teniendo como escenario una escuela.

Los pantalones del hombre le habían quedado a medias piernas, siquiera se había dado el tiempo de quitárselos por completo, de la misma manera que ella aún traía puesto el vestido solamente dejando al aire sus senos y su entrepierna en donde el hombre en cuestión atacaba. Asuma era quien establecía ese contacto, moviendo al ritmo que su mujer le pedía, las caderas para gozo de ella misma y su propio placer. Kurenai le abría el libre acceso hasta el punto de su locura elevando ambas piernas y rodeándole la cintura con ellas.

El vigoroso hombre se limitaba a escuchar las peticiones que la mujer le diera tratando de no ser tan brusco pues su estado no les resultaba del todo adecuado, al menos no para ese momento íntimo que mantenían, pero no por ello era una labor imposible, sólo había que buscarle el modo de que tanto la madre como el producto estuvieran en buen estado, claro que sin desatender el placer supremo que la mujer en cuestión debía de sentir, pues como si se tratara de un antojo sumado a la lista, el marido debía de atender de sus caprichos por extraños o imposibles que parecieran.

La mesa que les servía como pronta ayuda para bajar su calentura, rechinaba tras cada embestida que Asuma realizaba, pero ninguno de los dos figuraba escuchar el sonido de advertencia que les hacía la mesa de madera, pues más fuertes eran los jadeos dados el uno al otro.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron provocando que el hombre echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzara tremendo gemido al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Con pocas energías se retiró del interior de su amada dejando dentro de su cuerpo el mismo néctar que le había concedido el placer de llegar a ser madre. A un lado de la agitada mujer se colocó, cansado y respirando con pesadez dejando en claro que no sólo el cigarro sino el sexo tenían sus consecuencias en el hombre, dejándolo seco y sin aliento.

Aspecto diferente en la mujer, pues no pasaban ni tres minutos y ya se levantaba cuidadosamente de su lugar componiendo su vestimenta y manteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Asuma llevó un brazo a su frente mirando hacia el techo de la biblioteca como atrayendo a su cabeza recuerdos. A su lado se colocó Kurenai mirándolo desde arriba con una amena sonrisa. Él rodó el cuerpo quedando frente al vientre de su mujer, a éste le sonrió como si estuviera cara a cara con el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó palmeando la barriguita de Kurenai para luego mirarla. Ella asintió arreglando la camisa de Asuma en su lugar e igualmente su chaleco.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió arreglándose el cabello y su arrugado vestido—. Es tarde, y aún tengo que llegar a revisar unos papeles del caso que llevo. Será mejor que me vaya.

Asuma se paró de su lugar tomando de la mano a Kurenai y cargando cortésmente los libros que ella llevaba.

—Nada de eso, yo te llevo a casa. —Indicó caminando hacia la puerta junto a ella, su mujer.

Podrían negar que su relación era más que amistad frente a muchos, que su trato se debía a razones de trabajo no por algún amorío existente entre los dos, pero solían negar en vano, la verdad era otra y la experiencia reflejada indicaba cuál en realidad era su unión. Pues a mis ojos no eran más que un par de tórtolos que no negaban que se gustaban.

Pero mi duda no era otra sino saber qué me esperaba dentro de la Ondara si aún las clases no iniciaban por lo tanto tampoco mi labor como inspector o en el mejor de los casos, si esa clase de inspecciones había obtenido de los profesores ya podría imaginarme al alumnado. Pero para ello habría que investigar muy a fondo a todos ellos pues como una rueda de la fortuna todos en la ciudad de Brillamont parecían que daban tremendas sorpresas.

.

.

* * *

_Nuevamente por acá, actualizando, quitándome pendientes :)_

_He de confesar que cuando me planteé la idea de hacer una historia con este tipo de temática prácticamente me casé con ella. Uno de mis géneros favoritos es el lemon, sí señor, y no me avergüenzo de admitirlo _u.u_ Así que crear un fic con mini-historias entrelazadas entre sí y teniendo de por medio el sexo, uff, sí que consume mucho la verdad…pero no me arrepiento de nada _\m/

_Esto mis amores, apenas comienza así que quise darles algo tranqui para que también vayan idealizándose más que nada el ambiente en el que girará todo el asunto. Es cierto que será una historia extensa, y no sólo quizás por lo largo de los capítulos (que a fin de cuentas no es difícil seguir la lectura) sino que también mi deseo es abarcar muchos más personajes y hacer y deshacer con ellos _n.n

_Puedo adelantarles que esta historia tendrá de todo, y cuando digo de todo, es todo, así que mentesitas puras y castas, aléjense de esos cuerpos que quieren continuar leyendo_ u.u

_Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me le dieron a la historia, y espero seguir continuando con sus riquísimas lecturas y recibiendo de sus afectuosos comentarios. No pierden mucho haciéndome saber qué más quieren… Vamos, aprovechen que estamos algo complacientes _:P

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Los Tres Mosqueteros

"_En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación"_

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**II.- **_**Los tres mosqueteros**_

* * *

.

La descripción más apropiada para dar a conocer en un ambiente más gráfico la situación en particular que a raíz de mi inicial trabajo se me presentó como una posibilidad de ideas con respecto a lo que mis notas detallaban, sería que todas las personas intervenidas en la inspección desconocían el genuino significado de moralidad. El apego hacia sus propios ideales y la influyente rebeldía que les impulsaba a querer desligarse de las posibles reprimendas por sus actos, acrecentaba en ellas el deseo por hacer cosas que a la sociedad no solía agradar.

Podría catalogárseles como exhibicionistas para los ignorantes, pero no habría que confundir terminologías con actos connaturales o llamar a la urgencia de querer liberar la presión sanguínea de alguna manera como un acto de impudicia. Los desentendidos seres, cuyas vidas privadas fueron indagadas con esmero y documentadas en líneas que podrían ser vistas como imprudentes; solían refugiar sus intereses en comunes comportamientos que podrían ser bien vistos por los altos mandos, reprimir sus propias pasiones para no ser tildados como perversos; sin embargo, más perverso es aquel que suprime los deseos de los demás que quien los deja fluir con naturalidad.

Pero regresando a la idea de que en Brillamont el orden y el buen comportamiento reinaba por los rincones de la ciudad, y que a pesar de sus inmensos esfuerzos, Hiruzen Sarutobi, mejor conocido por los habitantes y miembros de su gobierno como el Tercero; en dicha localidad la oposición solía interferir en las decisiones tomadas por el mayor de los hombres, acciones que perjudicaban a muchos o que pasaban desapercibidas por otros tantos.

Como tal era el caso de los jóvenes de la comunidad, desligados totalmente de los asuntos que fueran de desinterés para ellos.

El sonido de alarma del despertador retumbó por todos los rincones del apartamento marcado con el número 70, poco más de tres minutos el desesperante y ensordecedor ruido sonó por todo el lugar para ser apagado por uno de los inquilinos del hogar, el cual había salido rápidamente del baño con una bata puesta interrumpiendo su matutino aseo para ir a apagar el desquiciante despertador de su compañero de piso. Shino Aburame, el hombre de pocas palabras y expresiones nulas, había despertado de un manazo a su compañero que aún dormía ignorando el sonido de su despertador a un lado.

Lanzando una maldición al aire por el golpe recibido y estirándose de pies y manos aún sobre la cama, Kiba Inuzuka fue despertado de su sueño por su amigo al lado el cual le murmuró en un tono poco apreciable: siempre es lo mismo contigo; palabras que fueron ignoradas en su totalidad por el recién levantado chico el cual bostezaba poniéndose en pie medio dormido. Su cabeza rascó en molestia tomando, aún con ojos medios cerrados, de su armario una toalla para el baño y alistar ropa limpia, pesadamente salió de su alcoba rumbo al cuarto de aseo arrastrando en su camino los pies al andar, pasó por alto las palabras de su compañero de piso Shino, el cual le pidió no demorarse en el baño como el hombre de cabello café solía hacer, así como pedirle que no dejara el lavamanos con restos de que se había rasurado o el jabón tirado.

Shino era un amante del orden, o al menos eso era lo que solía hacer con sus pertenencias, dejarlas en un lugar estratégicamente bien acomodado, contrario a su compañero de piso, el cual de orden poco parecía conocer. Su vida la gozaba como muchos otros de su edad, detestaba que le dieran ordenes, más viniendo de su extraño compañero amante de los insectos.

A un lado de la estancia pasó dirigiéndose rumbo al cuarto de aseo rascándose su brazo derecho descubierto por la ausencia de camisa, con su corto pantalón y la forma en la que su cabello estaba acomodado dejaba en claro que al hombre poco le importaba el qué dirán, no es que el compartir una casa con uno de sus amigos le intimidara sino el hecho de que estuviera frente a un invitado del cual el hombre no tenía conciencia de ello.

Apenas y sus rasgados ojos se posaron sobre la masa que reposaba sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, no dudó en gritarle a su amigo sobre el por qué específicamente _eso_, como nombró Kiba a su visitante, dormía en la sala y para hacer la escena más tétrica, el hombre invitado roncaba.

Desde su pieza su compañero le respondió con total calma encolerizando al Inuzuka que su visitante —el cual por sí solo se había invitado a pasar la noche en el hogar de ambos chicos debido a que las llaves de su hogar había perdido—, el caso era que, el persistente Uzumaki, justo como Shino llamó al joven rubio que roncaba en uno de los sofás, a media noche llegó al apartamento en búsqueda de asilo pues no tenía manera de entrar a su hogar debido a la ausencia de sus padres y la pérdida de sus llaves. Así que, sin mayor remedio Shino le había dado el pase a su hogar para que ahí pasara la noche pues el aire gélido asechaba la ciudad y sus oídos no querían seguir oyendo la infinidad de ruegos e inventos del rubio para con él. Era dejarlo entrar o escuchar la de gritos que desde la puerta Naruto le diría en su contra.

Kiba pareció importarle poco la simple explicación de su compañero pues chasqueó la lengua y, mirando de reojo y con cierto recelo a su inesperado huésped aún dormir, siguió caminando rumbo al cuarto de baño. Desde la estancia y sin mayor aclaración Shino se despidió a su manera: semi silenciosa y sin esperar respuesta alguna de Kiba, alegando antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa un simple: me voy. La puntualidad era una característica propia del hombre de oscuras gafas, aún y cuando a sus citas —no precisamente con mujeres—, llegara a barrer el lugar; literalmente hablando.

Minutos después en un silencio casi pleno, a excepción de los ronquidos a modo estéreo que se dejaban escuchar desde la sala, Kiba salió de su baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura y el cabello alborotado y medio mojado dejando un caminito de agua desde la puerta del baño hacia donde el chico se dirigía.

—Naruto —llamó con un tono de voz de fastidio pero el rubio no le escuchó—. ¡Oye, Naruto ya despiértate!

Elevó un poco el volumen de su fatigante llamado recibiendo por respuesta un adormecido: ¿uhm?, por parte del invitado. Kiba se desesperó, el otro no hacía por atender su llamado y encima se estiraba a su antojo en el pequeño sofá del cual le colgaban los pies. Hacia su cara le lanzó un cojín con la intensión de despertarlo sin tener que recurrir a otros métodos como tener que tocarlo directamente, pero el chico tomó el cojín que el otro le había lanzado abrazándose a éste y subiendo sobre el respaldo del sofá su pierna derecha. Kiba refunfuñó, a él le tocaría la difícil labor de hacerla de niñero cuando quien había sido el causante de la presencia temprana del dormilón hombrecillo había sido Shino.

Desatendió sus intensiones, caminó hacia su pieza para vestirse ignorando los fuertes ronquidos de su acompañante. Tomó su tiempo para arreglar su vestimenta de camiseta roja y simples pantalones de mezclilla, alistó el primer cuaderno que encontró con hojas yendo luego a terminar de arreglar su peinado al cual le dedicaba cierto tiempo para que éste quedara justo como deseaba. Se aseó los dientes sonriéndose de vez en cuando frente al espejo e, interrumpiendo de su aseo, hasta el cuarto de baño le llegaron los sonidos y palabras que aún dormido, su amigo decía entre sueños:

—Je, Sakura aquí no... cualquiera nos pudiera ver, ¿eh, dices que lo harías por mí? Oh, Sakura... —decía moviendo de un lado a otro su cuerpo abrazándose al cojín con fuerza. Desde su lugar dentro del baño, Kiba escuchaba claramente las palabras del rubio sintiendo pena ajena y asco al hacer una recreación de ellas. Apretó sus puños por encima del lavamanos mirando su mismo reflejo con enojo, pues el otro seguía ausente de lo que decía—. Sakura, no te resistas más... sé que me deseas… —El cojín atraía a su cuerpo buscando todavía dormido el "rostro" del mismo. Kiba salió enrabiado del baño cargando en la izquierda su cepillo dental y en la derecha su vaso con agua, desesperado por la poca discreción de su acompañante—. Besémonos, Sakura.

Finalizó el rubio intentando llegar a los labios de su ficticia mujer de tela, sin embargo, antes de que sus desesperados labios hicieran contacto con aquella extraña simulación de mujer, Kiba vació sobre la entrepierna de Naruto el agua helada que llevaba cortándole en un segundo la inspiración y haciéndolo despertar inmediatamente en un tremendo grito.

Vaya manera de cortar un sueño húmedo, la gélida agua había dado a parar justo en el blanco haciendo retorcer de rabia y frío a Naruto.

—Así dejarás de decir idioteces, tarado —argumentó el Inuzuka dándole la espalda al atónico de Naruto el cual aún no se reponía del tremendo espanto. Al baño regresó ignorando los insultos hacia su persona por interrumpir tan de pronto el sueño justo en la mejor parte.

—¡Hey, Kiba por qué hiciste eso! No es justo, apenas y lo iba a lograr... estaba a punto de saber su respuesta —gritó irritado el rubio poniéndose en pie e intentando secar su mojado pantalón.

—Sabes que eso nunca sucederá ni en tus sueños. Agradéceme que te desperté antes de que se hiciera más tarde para ir a clases, sería una vergüenza que siendo el primer día llegaras como siempre tarde —respondió desde la cocina donde tomaba la última gaseosa en lata. El otro se colocó la misma camiseta de colores llamativos que llevaba desde la noche anterior, andando a prisa aún medio adormecido, hasta donde el Inuzuka le hablaba—. Que se te perdieron las llaves, vaya idiota.

Se burló de la desgracia del otro el cual lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos algo pequeñitos.

—¿Qué, no piensas lavarte siquiera? —preguntó recibiendo un gesto en afirmación por el otro yendo hasta el lavabo de la cocina en donde solamente se echó agua para terminar de despertarse—. Apresúrate que luego el autobús irá lleno y no pienso ir todo el camino de pie. Lo siento pero tendrás que conformarte con una naranja para tu desayuno, puedes acompañarla con hojuelas de maíz.

El rubio argumentó en reproche pero al no tener respuesta por su amigo, no tuvo otra opción que hacer de lo que llevaba en manos su desayuno. Segundos después ambos chicos salieron rumbo a sus labores.

Efectivamente, el curso daba inicio justamente ese día y como otros días pasados el sol no daba muestra alguna de querer asomarse para al menos darles un poco de brillo a los rostros demacrados y aburridos de la población universitaria que entraba por las enormes puertas de la Ondara. Los enormes pasillos que por mucho tiempo brillaron por la ausencia de bullicio y risillas, eran impregnados por el mismo sonido que se ausentó por un largo tiempo, unos aún con gestos de dormidos, otros más con rastros de resaca y pocos, muy pocos, con los ánimos necesarios.

Jalándola de una mano para que caminara rápidamente, Ino llevaba a su compañera Sakura por los pasillos siendo seguidas por Tenten quien hacía gesto de reproche por la infantil actitud de su amiga. En su espalda cargaba su mochila llevando como siempre su pequeña computadora. Perdió de vista entre la muchedumbre a sus amigas. Bufó y negó meneando la cabeza en negativa.

—Sabrás dónde están por el grito que lance Ino cuando se entere de la noticia de cambio de dirección —mencionó, en tono grave y seguro de sus palabras como si fueran una predicción, Neji Hyuuga, quien había sido compañero de Tenten por mucho tiempo. A un lado de ella se posó mirando al frente y sosteniendo en una mano por encima del hombro, sus cuadernos. Tenten le sonrió carismática, pues hacía tiempo que no se veían, éste por su parte no le respondió de la misma manera como ya le era costumbre, conservando su posición de hombre serio.

—¿A qué te refieres con cambio de dirección...? —preguntó dudosa de haber escuchado bien lo que él le decía, pero de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. La pregunta intentó volver a lanzar pero fue interrumpida por el potente grito de sorpresa de su compañera rubia la cual acaparó la atención de los presentes, atrayendo tanto a Sakura que iba a su lado así como a Tenten, la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención de todos alrededor.

Neji solamente chasqueó la lengua dándole crédito a sus palabras. Hasta ellos llegó desesperada Ino, corriendo como si la fueran persiguiendo yendo tras ella Sakura quien les sonreía a los que se topaba a su paso pidiéndoles no tomar en importancia la actitud de la rubia.

—¡Cómo está eso de que el profesor Kakashi tomará la dirección este año! Eso es... es... antinatural, es una burla hacia mi persona y al equipo de animadoras, la directora Tsunade nos había prometido inscribirnos en el concurso regional. ¡Cómo pueden dejar a un pervertido en el mando...!

—Pues ese pervertido es ahora tu director así que tendrás que llevártela bien con él sino te olvidas de tu concurso de baile.

Interrumpió la plática de la manera más tranquila y quitado de la pena, Shikamaru Nara, quien como saludo hacia los demás lanzó un bostezo llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. A su lado y como solía ser siempre, como si fueran uña y mugre, le acompañaba su entrañable e inseparable amigo, Chouji Akimichi, ambos compañeros de instituto y amigos de los presentes, el cual dejó de comer de su bolsa de patatas para saludar en una sonrisa a sus viejos amigos. Ino por su parte no tardó en recriminar al holgazán de su compañero gritándole en voz meramente chillona que se trataba de un concurso de porristas no de baile como él había dicho. Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza de lado contrario de donde ella le gritaba tapándose con una mano su oreja haciéndola enrabiar.

A la reunión en medio del pasillo principal de la universidad se les unió Kiba y Naruto, los cuales apenas llegaban discutiendo uno con el otro por lo lleno que les había tocado el autobús por culpa de la impuntualidad del Uzumaki. Apenas llegaron al lugar, Ino no tardó en darles a ambos la noticia como si fuera una catástrofe, Kiba no tuvo remedio que atender de las palabras de su pareja y darle la razón a menos que quisiera tener a la fiera en su contra. Naruto por su parte aprovechó la distracción de su acompañante para saludar de forma sonriente de oreja a oreja a Sakura, como si fuera un infante que no conoce de las reglas de conquista masculina echando por la borda la seguridad con la que se les tiene que hablar, por respuesta ella le sonrió de una forma forzada curvando una ceja y haciendo gesto de indiferencia hacia los absurdos intentos del chico por llamar su atención.

—No le encuentro sentido a que de pronto la directora Tsunade haya dejado la dirección —dijo con cierta nostalgia Tenten agachando la mirada, pues por mucho Tsunade era merecedora de su admiración.

—En realidad fue por decisión propia de la directora que dejó por este año la escuela a manos del profesor Kakashi —respondió Neji manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y su posición de hombre serio dejando en silencio a los demás especialmente a Ino con sus reproches.

Shikamaru sonó la lengua riendo en burla de su misma desconfianza.

—Así que era cierto el aviso que mandaron a las casas por parte de la dirección explicando la temporal salida de la directora —Neji asintió, pues era conocido entre los mismos estudiantes que sólo aquellos que vinieran de una familia con renombre en la ciudad les era llegado una notificación sobre los cambios que se presentaran en la escuela, el cambio de director por ejemplo. Así que sólo unos pocos eran avisados con anticipación—. Creí que era una broma del raro de Naruto.

Chouji se le unió a su compañero afirmando que él también había recibido dicha notificación haciendo que el Uzumaki dejara de hacer circo maroma y teatro con Shikamaru para que luego hiciera gesto de desacuerdo en un puchero meramente infantil y cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera indignado con quien mandara las notitas, como las nombró él.

—¡Cómo es posible que Shikamaru reciba avisos de la directora y yo no! —argumentó irritado volteándole la cara al Nara.

—Todavía te preguntas por qué, mírate, eres un completo desastre, las notificaciones solamente se las mandan a estudiantes destacados o de buena familia, y tú no perteneces ni a una ni a otra —contestó Kiba enojando a Naruto el cual volteó a ver a su lado a Shikamaru con actitud pensativa, él no era precisamente de los estudiantes destacables. Bufó, definitivamente tenía que pasar más tiempo en su casa.

—Aún así, no es justo que la vieja haya pasado por alto avisarme a mí, Naruto Uzumaki, quien se convertirá un día en el jefe de la ciudad. Lo digo enserio, no se burlen. ¡Kiba, ya verás, algún día me tendrás que respetar y haré que te metas tus palabras por _ahí_!

—¿Por ahí? —preguntó irónicamente Ino llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y viendo desafiante al rubio—. Por ahí fue donde te orinaste, ¿que no alcanzaste a llegar al baño Naruto? —rió escandalosamente señalándole la entrepierna aún mojada provocando la risa de algunos de los presentes y la profunda vergüenza del Uzumaki.

Con ambas manos intentaba taparse la zona de su pantalón mojado alegando a Kiba que dijera la verdad y dejara de burlarse de él. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y de un lado a otro meneaba el cuerpo encogiéndose poco a poco como si así dejaran de verlo y burlarse de su desgracia, pero su principal preocupación era sino que su soñada conquista pensara que a sus años aún se orinara sobre los pantalones. Preocupado miró hacia Sakura intentando convencerla de que las acusaciones en su contra no eran ciertas, sin embargo, la chica siquiera había prestado atención en lo que el grupito comentaba, sus esmeraldas pupilas las dedicaba a buscar de forma desesperada a una persona en especial. De puntitas se paraba para mirar a través de la multitud su objetivo sin resultados. Regresaba a su posición y parecía deprimirse haciendo gesto de resignación.

—¡Ay, diles Kiba! Diles la verdad que ahora me dormí en tu casa y que fuiste tú quien me despertó de esta forma... —algunos miraron de mala manera a ambos hombres asombrándose de lo que decía en defensa Naruto, pero sin saber explicarse con los demás. Kiba palideció, pues su novia de pronto lo había soltado de la mano—. ¡No! Eso no, incluso Shino estuvo con nosotros, de veras, aunque él no vio lo que me hizo Kiba... pero no es lo que ustedes creen.

—Mejor cállate Naruto, siempre tienes que hablar de más. A nadie le interesa saber que tienes sueños húmedos y que no puedes controlar tu cuerpo —bromeó—. Anda, aquí está Sakura, dile lo que decías de ella en la mañana.

Lo empujó para que quedara frente a ella y en el instante el rostro blanco del chico se pintó nuevamente en rojo, rió como niñito rascándose la cabeza en nerviosismo. Sakura se sorprendió al tenerlo de frente, siquiera había escuchado que hablaban de ella, ignoraba en su totalidad lo que decían sus compañeros al rubio en son de burla relacionándola con ella, ignoraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mostrando interés solamente en su propio cometido.

Naruto se distrajo bromeando con los otros, como era su costumbre hacer comentarios sin sentido, sin percatarse que ya la pelirosa había desaparecido de entre los presentes.

Naruto no era quizás el motivo de interés de la de ojos esmeralda, pero sí el centro de atención de unos opalinos ojos que desde la lejanía y escondiéndose tras un arbusto lo miraban.

El grupo se entretuvo escuchando de las extrañas aventuras de Naruto, unos riéndose por sus ocurrencias otros más solamente siendo oyentes del rubio, pasando por alto el hecho de que uno de ellos estaba ausente.

Sakura por su parte no perdía de vista al causante de que se apartara de sus amigos, a pasos firmes caminaba hacia una de las columnas del edificio frente al que estaban tocándose el cabello para acomodarlo y arreglándose a su andar la corta falda que vestía, con cierto nerviosismo de que el atuendo que estratégicamente había escogido para ese día le agradara a quien veía cada vez más cerca con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro y unas suaves líneas rojas en sus mejillas.

Dio un gran paso haciendo sonar por consecuencia el poco tacón de sus negras botas. Aclaró la garganta inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente llevando ambas manos tras de su espalda con actitud de examinar atentamente a la persona frente a ella la cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con la espalda recargada en la columna tras de sí, manteniendo sus negros ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando, para luego abrirlos y mirar desinteresado a la pelirosa frente a él.

Ella le sonrió como primer saludo haciendo pequeñitos sus ojos y enmarcando su sonrisa. Él en cambio permaneció serio mirándola de mala manera.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. Pasaba por aquí y bueno te vi solo así que me dije: Sakura, por qué no vas a saludar a Sasuke, después de todo tenemos tiempo de no vernos, je... —rió nerviosa, su idea por hacer algo de plática con el susodicho parecía no agradarle del todo al hombre, pues solamente la veía con aquellos ojos penetrantes arrebatándole la poca seguridad que había conseguido en un instante la chica de cabello rosa. Suspiró intentando traer a su cabeza más ideas para no tener que estar frente al hombre que desde hacía tiempo le atraía y quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados como solía hacer cada vez que había oportunidad de hablarle.

Sonrió forzadamente alejando de ese modo la tensión que ella misma se hacía, pues de nada le serviría llegar a él si la inseguridad y nerviosismo la consumía. Sasuke apartó la mirada del rostro intranquilo de ella mirando aún de brazos cruzados hacia su derecha el bello jardín de la escuela.

—Hace un clima hermoso, ¿no es así? —sin mayor escapatorias habló de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pues su expresión de desesperación acompañado de su falta de seguridad, lo dejaron en evidencia. Él no respondió—. Bueno, es que usualmente tú sabes, el clima aquí es algo... excéntrico y es raro ver un día sin que llueva a torrentes o que haga aire frío. Y es cierto lo que dice Ino, la humedad hace que el cabello se haga feo —mencionó tomando en una mano un mechón de su rosado cabello para luego suspirar.

Por vez primera, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sin mirar a su compañera frente a él. Ella vio en ese minúsculo gesto la luz verde que le hacía falta para eliminar la tensión de sus actos, pues apenas y el hombre daba muestra de estar presente.

Pero aquella jactancia con que había sonreído era en señal de burla por las últimas palabras de ella. Como buen hombre que se deja influenciar por la absurda idea de la inferioridad femenina, veía de mala manera cualquier actitud de superficialidad que viniera de ellas.

Sakura interpretó su sonrisa de arrogancia como un gesto de simpatía, o al menos así prefirió verlo. Volvió a sonreírle rascándose su mejilla con dulzura.

—¡Con permiso, permiso por favor, dejen de estorbar en los pasillos jóvenes! —decía en impaciencia Shizune caminando entre los pasillos del edificio en donde se encontraban ambos chicos. Eran apenas las primeras horas del inicio de clases y la mujer yacía con gran desesperación desplazándose por toda la universidad. De su larga falda tomaba para avanzar más rápido mientras que se tocaba la frente como si se lamentara algo—. En pocos minutos comenzarán las clases, por favor pasen a sus respectivos salones jóvenes —pedía intentando quitar de su camino a la muchedumbre.

—¿Sucede algo profesora Shizune? —preguntó curiosa Sakura a su profesora del curso anterior una vez que ésta se paró tomando aire frente a ambos.

La mayor suspiró agachando la cabeza y negando colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas.

—Desde hace más de veinte minutos que llegaron nuestros jefes como todos los comienzos académicos, y Kakashi, o perdón, el director aún no llega —prácticamente lo gritó de lo desesperada que se sentía, pues al ser ella misma la mano derecha de Tsunade, su cargo ahora con el cambio de dirección era la de hacer la misma labor de secretaria particular, por llamarle de alguna manera, además de atender sus obligaciones como docente y estar en sus tiempos libres en la enfermería de la escuela de la cual era encargada directamente. Definitivamente de todos los que componían la institución era a ella a quien el trabajo se le cargaría más con el apuro de estar tras Kakashi para decirle qué hacer según su experiencia con su anterior jefa. Sakura sintió pena por su profesora, tan joven y tanto trabajo que se le atribuía—. Me matarán sino llega pronto.

Dijo emprendiendo su camino nuevamente sin despedirse siquiera de los dos. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño punto perdido entre la gente del corredor.

—Supongo que tú sí sabes sobre el cambio de director —comentó Sakura a su acompañante más que como una pregunta haciendo una afirmación. Él asintió cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y colocando sobre la columna tras de sí, su pie flexionándolo importándole poco si ensuciaba las recientes instalaciones pintadas de grisáceo—. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de que tu familia sea tan famosa. No sólo tienen consideraciones especiales sino que eres muy conocido por todos aquí en la escuela...

—Como si me importara.

Respondió tajante y de una forma grosera tomándole poca importancia al hecho de que a su alrededor fuera el centro de atención de muchas mujeres que no se atrevían a hablarle siquiera por su arrogancia o que ya sin mayores esperanzas se conformaban con mirarlo desde la lejanía sonriéndole coquetamente mientras que él las ignoraba como era su costumbre.

Sakura palideció creyendo haber cometido un error, pues Sasuke de pronto se puso más serio que de costumbre y tan amenamente que estaban "platicando" los dos.

—Tienes razón, es bueno eso... es decir que no te importe el prestigio de tu familia y eso... —no supo ni qué decir para remediar su falta. El timbre sonó por todo el edificio, Sasuke se apartó de su lugar sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caminando a paso lento. Adiós. Fue lo único que dijo perdiéndose entre la gente. Sakura reaccionó de su ensimismamiento sacudiéndose la cabeza—. Ojalá y podamos vernos otro día y… conversar —dijo pero ya el otro siquiera la escuchaba.

Su voz se perdió entre el ruido a su alrededor y, bajando desganada su mano derecha con la cual se despedía del chico, recargó la espalda en la columna donde él había estado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se maldijo por no tener mayores logros con él, nuevamente. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando al fin se armaba de valor y aceptaba hacerle caso a algunos de los consejos de Ino, todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, pues él era como una roca que no mostraba tener interés en algo que no fueran sus propios afanes. Luego de un cruce de palabras entre los dos, particularmente de ella para con él, el resultado volvía a ser el mismo, sus esperanzas se reducían a cero dejándola con los ánimos por los suelos.

Una y otra vez se repetía ser una tonta al estar enamorada del niño más perfecto, como ella le llamaba entre suspiros.

Pero de niño el Uchiha no tenía nada.

A sus veinte años de edad podría decirse que el hombre entraba en una etapa ya no de curiosidad o teórica, sino de práctica. Siendo el centro de atención de un gran porcentaje de la comunidad femenina no sólo de su misma carrera en Administración, sino de toda la escuela, claro que teniendo a tantas mujeres detrás las oportunidades le sobraban, pero a todas ellas desaprovechaba con aquella arrogancia e indiferencia. Sus intereses eran diferentes a los de cualquier hombre de su edad en busca de mujeres por desvirgar, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba con su apatía hacia cualquier acercamiento femenino. No ocupaba demostrar a los demás que era bueno en algo, por mucho ocupaba los primeros lugares en sus clases, pero más que dedicación por su futuro estaba el hecho de que en sus ambiciones estaba el superar a su hermano mayor. La constante rivalidad entre ellos dos, principalmente impuesta por su mismo padre, hacía a Sasuke buscar de cualquier modo superar el protocolo de hijo perfecto que su padre había implantado en Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

A ojos del hijo menor de la prestigiada familia Uchiha, sus intentos por hacerse notar frente a su padre como el hijo que para él es el orgullo de la familia, parecían ser en vano, cuando estaba cada vez más cerca de superar ese estatus de perfección en la que tenían a su hermano, siempre había algo que lo hacía inalcanzable, Itachi sobresalía en algo y era felicitado, Sasuke igualmente se destacaba pero parecía ser ignorado. Seguía siendo la sombra de su propio hermano y por más que éste se comportara de buena manera dejándole en claro que por su parte poco le importaba las comunes distinciones que hacía su padre para con él, aún así no podía evitar sentirse irritado.

De nada le servía recibir la admiración de sus compañeras, si a quien quería que lo viera siquiera lo hacía. Todas ellas no podrían darle lo que él pedía, pues los pensamientos y comportamientos de ellas eran tan banales hablando siempre de cosas superficiales como lo era el físico; era la conclusión a la cual llegaba Sasuke con respecto a su indiferencia con las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Y todo figuraba que aquellas que se nombraban ser fieles seguidoras del hombre, poco comprendían sus intensiones, pues no dejaban de halagarle aún y cuando él las rechazara de la manera más humillante.

Sakura en cambio desconocía la forma de pensar del hombre, no era que poco le importara, no por nada seguía a pesar de los rechazos insistente en querer acercársele, el problema radicaba en que él poco hablaba de su propia vida. Podría voltear a ver a su alrededor y apreciar a la infinidad de mujeres que de diferentes maneras le narrarían sus malas experiencias para acercarse al menos al Uchiha, podría tener frente a ella la respuesta en negativa por parte del hombre, o una advertencia que le indicara no enamorarse, pero sus ojos estaban ciegos a ver la verdad, sus pupilas no reflejaban otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de su mayor delirio amoroso. No quería ver otra cosa que no fuera a Sasuke Uchiha, el niño perfecto y de hierro.

Sakura bajó la mirada y haló aire para luego marcharse ella también a sus respectivas clases al edificio del este. Sonrió con cierta tristeza andando con ambas manos en la espalda y su pequeña mochila colgada. Levantó la cabeza segundos después andando más de prisa para alcanzar a sus demás compañeros los cuales volteaban a todos lados buscándola, llegó a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriendo feliz de la vida. Pocos segundos le eran suficientes para alegrársele el día cuando veía al pelinegro... después de todo como dice el dicho: la esperanza muere al último.

Y vaya que esa chica poseía una enorme fe ciega, era eso o que de plano no tenía problemas de autoestima.

Aquel lunes, inicio de semana y de labores en la Ondara, fue el que marcó el comienzo de una nueva era totalmente diferente a las ya vividas. Las clases fueron impartidas con total normalidad como si nada sucediera desechando la posible idea de que cada uno de ellos era observado desde el anonimato.

Luego de su exhaustiva búsqueda por todas las instalaciones de la universidad, Shizune se resignó a llegar hasta donde sus patrones le aguardaban para hablar con su director, esperando una segura reprimenda por parte de éstos, sin embargo, al llegar hasta la oficina su tardío nuevo director ya se encontraba sentado en la silla de su antigua directora, con ambos pies encima del escritorio y su rostro siendo cubierto por su libro erótico, pues sin pudor alguno el hombre leía como era su costumbre a pesar de estar ya en un puesto con mayores responsabilidades. Shizune aclaró la garganta luego de recobrar la conciencia debido a su asombro de encontrar al hombre bien quitado de la pena en su silla.

—Llegas tarde —mencionó Kakashi desde su lugar en son de burla sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

—¿Perdón? Pero si quien ha llegado tarde has sido tú, la hora de entrada es a las siete de la mañana no a las... —miró su reloj de pulsera para echarle en cara su retraso, pero el astuto hombre se le adelantó.

—Ya no más. Hablé con los del consejo hace unos momentos, justo cuando tú andabas perdida, y les hice la propuesta de extender el horario de entrada hasta las ocho con treinta de la mañana —dijo guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón su pequeño libro y bajando ambos pies del escritorio. Shizune no dudó en hacer un sonido en sorpresa por lo que oía mirando con ojos grandes a Kakashi—. Los muchachos llegan a la escuela medio dormidos y de ese modo no aprovechan sus clases como debe de ser, en cambio si al menos les dejáramos entrar un poco más tarde ya no sería el mismo problema, la mayoría aprovecharían desde su llegada hasta la salida de sus clases teniendo un mayor aprovechamiento y claro logrando que la escuela sea más distinguida; con eso convencí a los del consejo así que a partir de mañana entra en vigor el nuevo horario —finalizó sonriendo con ojos pequeñitos sorbiendo su café para luego ponerse a trabajar, como se suponía debía de ser.

Shizune rascó su cabeza pensativa, en todos los años que tenía en la escuela trabajando como docente y siendo la mano derecha de Tsunade, jamás se habían realizado cambios como ese, Tsunade nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convencer a los del consejo en alguna modificación.

Sonrió a su nuevo jefe algo insegura; definitivamente ese sería un año de muchas sorpresas. De ello no había duda.

Viernes por la tarde, y como cada fin de semana de labores en la escuela, era una costumbre que como parte de su entrenamiento, los equipos representativos de la escuela solían reunirse en la cafetería de la misma, pues sólo a éstos se les hacían válidos unos cupones como vales de comida. El gran lugar era servido desde hacía años por el señor Teuchi y su joven hija Ayame. El hombre era conocido por todos los estudiantes, pues su sazón era inigualable a la hora de inventarse algún novedoso alimento.

Servidos una vez los alimentos y debido a la poca gente que se le veía en la zona, pues ya pasaba del medio día; el mayor mandó llamar a su carismática hija —la cual solía hacer amistad fácilmente con los clientes por su sencillez además tomando en cuenta que para algunos de los muchachos la chica les resultaba atractiva—, a ella le llamó mostrándole su libreta de apuntes en donde tenía los nombres de sus jóvenes deudores.

La chica desde la cocina terminaba de alistar en una bolsa tres platillos atendiendo las indicaciones de su padre. A él asintió dirigiéndose con bolsa en mano hacia la puerta del establecimiento quitándose la pañoleta blanca que solía usar en la cabeza como parte de su atuendo. El mayor solamente la miró salir sonriente del lugar sin darle mayor explicación que ir a dejarles su encargo a sus amigos, como ella llamaba a los chicos de algunos equipos.

Podría ser su padre pero no por ello conocía de los disparates de su hija, mucho menos lo que aquella sonrisa con la cual salía representaba.

En el gimnasio de la escuela se encontraban algunos de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol americano guardando en la pequeña bodega dentro del mismo, sus respectivos equipos de entrenamiento. La mayoría se despidieron, sólo tres de ellos permanecieron terminando de alistar sus pertenencias. Kotetsu Hagane, center defensivo del equipo, conversaba con sus dos compañeros, su camarada Izumo Kamizui y Aoba, sobre el próximo juego amistoso al cual había sido invitada la escuela. Bromeando entre ellos mismos, los tres estudiantes de octavo no se percataron de la presencia femenina dentro del lugar hasta que ésta carraspeó la garganta atrayendo su atención.

—Oh Ayame, pero qué gesto de tu parte el traernos la comida hasta aquí, apenas íbamos a la cafetería —dijo Aoba, el chico de lentes oscuros, caminando hasta la chica para darle el pase al lugar como si estuvieran en su casa. Del hombro la tomó dirigiéndola hasta donde sus dos camaradas se encontraban, Kotetsu sentado en la pequeña banca de madera del sitio e Izumo de pie.

Ayame le extendió al chico de cabello negro alborotado y de poca barba, la bolsa de refrigerios que les había preparado con anticipación haciéndose la ofendida y cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera molesta con ellos tres en particular. Kotetsu echó un vistazo a la bolsa que la castaña le había entregado, sonrió en agradecimiento por sus atenciones.

—No debería de traerles como siempre la comida sólo porque se saltan la hora de ir a almorzar a la cafetería. Tenemos un horario establecido.

—Vamos Ayame, no es que nos queramos saltar la hora de la comida en la cafetería es sólo que el entrenador ya sabes como es de exigente. Pero la próxima semana es un hecho que iremos hasta allá para que no tengas que salir a buscarnos y principalmente para ir a verte como es costumbre —con galantería, Izumo trató de hacer sonreír a la chica.

—Mejor no digan nada, que ustedes tres están en la lista de los que le deben a mi padre —como un acto automático, sobre sus hombros Izumo pasó su brazo derecho en una forma de abrazar a la chica, al rostro la miró y le sonrió suavemente haciéndosele notar unas suaves líneas rojas por el acercamiento con la mujer que le atraía.

Ella rió sonoramente llevándose una mano a sus labios riendo por el gesto de sonrojes de Izumo.

—Que lindo te ves cuando sonríes —mencionó la chica provocando el bochorno del susodicho y la risa de sus amigos.

La enorme puerta del salón fue abierta de par en par, los cuatro inmediatamente giraron a ver de quién se trataba pero para cuando voltearon, la puerta ya se cerraba sola. Los jóvenes adentro prefirieron no darle importancia al evento y continuaron con su plática entre ellos mismos. Era una hora tarde para que aún hubieran más estudiantes que no fueran los mismos de los equipos de la escuela, al menos las labores de los niveles de preparatoria y licenciatura solían tener un horario fijo de salida, los únicos que restaban por los alrededores un poco más tarde eran los de postgrado y uno que otro practicante ahí mismo en las instalaciones. Y, creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros del equipo, no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo.

Una de esas practicantes, específicamente de medicina que se quedaba hasta entrada la tarde en la escuela, era Sakura. Por iniciativa propia la pelirosa frecuentaba invertir un par de horas de servicio en la enfermería de la universidad, y atender como cada viernes de entrenamiento los posibles lesionados que se presentasen entre los jugadores. Y cumpliendo con su rutina ya establecida, la joven de ojos esmeraldas se dirigió hacia el gimnasio que era donde solía revisarlos, cargando en una mano la carpeta con la información de los jugadores y leyendo de ésta mientras caminaba. Tomó la madera de la puerta para abrirla quedando en un intento por entrar al lugar.

—Es mejor que no entres ni te asomes, Sakura —aquella gruesa voz hablándole de cerca la espantó haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y tirara por efecto los papeles que leía.

Su boca tapó aún asombrada esta vez por quien le acompañaba.

—Sasuke... qué haces aquí, ya es algo tarde, es decir, hace horas que terminaron las clases —dijo sonriendo por encontrárselo nuevamente en lo que iba de la semana.

Recargado en la pared del gimnasio y con sus brazos cruzados, Sasuke miraba hacia el edificio de enfrente.

—Espero a mi hermano —respondió sin mucho interés.

—No sabía que tu hermano estudiara aquí. Nunca te había visto por las tardes en la escuela, pero supongo que hoy esperas a que terminen las clases en postgrado, digo por tu hermano —él asintió. Sakura se agachó recogiendo del suelo los papeles que habían quedado regados viendo nuevamente la oportunidad con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de tener un contacto con él—. Yo ahora cumplo con unas horas de servicio en la enfermería, no es la gran cosa pero de cierto modo me distrae.

Comenzó a hacer plática mientras juntaba todos sus papeles tratando de resaltar en algo para que Sasuke le prestara atención, pero el hombre permanecía serio con la mirada fija en el edificio frente a ambos esperando que rápido saliera su hermano como habían acordado.

Uno por su parte intentaba hacerse presente y el otro pasar por alto tanto la charla de la pelirosa sobre sus labores en la enfermería y lo que sucedía dentro del gimnasio tras de sí.

Pues los inquilinos del lugar habían dejado de lado las risas y las bromas sobre temas pasados, y una vez más como otras tantas atrás, los hombres jugaban a algo más que americano. Una vez más el detonador del juego había sido un beso robado a la jovencita con cara de inocencia. Izumo besaba a Ayame una vez que tanto ella como sus camaradas lo retaron a hacerlo, de una forma casi natural se besaron como si fueran pareja, como si fueran amantes. Su contacto se prolongó, Aoba y Kotetsu veían sentados en la banca la forma desesperante en la que ambos chicos se devoraban haciendo expresiones de estar disfrutando el espectáculo, los dos se reían divertidos aplaudiendo la decisión de su amigo y la agilidad con la cual la chica le correspondía al mismo ritmo el beso.

De un lado a otro meneaban la cabeza, sus ojos mantenían cerrados y tal parecía que de igual modo sus oídos pues no se inmutaban en lo más mínimo por las burlas que los otros dos les hacían. Izumo suspiró de una manera placentera al sentir como las manos de Ayame se enredaban en su cuello y jugueteaban con su cabello, por ese gesto la joven sonrió sobre sus labios mordiéndolos juguetonamente para luego sanarlos con juegos de lengua y labios. Él la tomó de la cintura con mayor fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo en efecto de lo placentero que se había tornado ya el beso.

En su propio mundo se encerraron olvidándose de lo que existía o los veían a su alrededor. Se dedicaron solamente a sentirse y besuquearse a su antojo.

—Ya párale Izumo que te la vas a acabar —decía en son de burla Aoba, pero los dos siquiera lo escucharon.

Dudosamente Izumo descendió su mano derecha queriendo posarla sobre un glúteo de la jovencita pero ésta le tomó la mano antes de que hiciera contacto con su trasero. Aún sin dejar de besarse el chico manifestó un quejido, ella rió nuevamente y le colocó la mano sin mayores miramientos sobre uno de sus pechos dándole la total libertad de tocarle como se le antojase. Ambos suspiraron y el hombre no se hizo esperar al notar su mano sobre aquella eminencia. Su palma tomó cuanto le cupiera de su pecho, lo masajeó por sobre la ropa y hacía su mano rodar y mover de un lado a otro satisfaciendo a su antojo del apetito que por sus caricias la chica le había despertado.

Los otros dos no podían creer lo que veían, con una mano se tapaban la boca asombrados riéndose al mismo tiempo; en realidad tapaban sus bocas para impedir que les escurriera la saliva por lo boquiabiertos que los tenía la escena.

Y, comprobando la mala atribución de inocencia con la que se le conocía a la mujer, fue ella misma quien hizo rodar su mano por la anatomía del chico delgado, sin preámbulos u objeciones de su parte, pues ya al hombre tenía más que encendido y sonriendo por gusto. La pequeña mano de la chica tocó su entrepierna abultada.

—Que buen equipo te cargas, Izumo —dijo manoseando con vehemencia la zona engrandecida del chico. Él rió producto de la gratificante sensación de que le estuvieran masajeando su sexo aún cubierto y por el ego que sin duda se le incrementó por sus palabras. Había dado en el punto sensible del hombre con ellas, otorgándole la seguridad de que al menos por aspecto físico las lleva de ganar con su instrumento.

—En realidad Izumo es sólo el que carga el agua —dijo en broma desde su lugar Kotetsu sin perder detalle de lo que hacían y estirando de forma despistada su pantalón que parecía apretarle de la cadera, como si el calor que se dejaba sentir en el lugar le encogiera de pronto la prenda.

Ayame rió por el comentario del otro sin apartar la mirada del rostro delirante del hombre frente a ella, el cual abría de vez en cuando la boca dejando escapar suaves suspiros por la manera en la que la chica le sobaba su entrepierna. La mano metió entre sus pantaloncillos blancos palmeando con mayor seguridad la humedad proveniente de su marcada erección. Importándole poco el lugar, él solo se bajó los pantalones para mirar como le sacaban a la luz su espléndido miembro tieso.

Con los dedos la jovencita se divirtió acariciándole los testículos poniendo más rígido al hombre el cual ya no hallaba ni dónde meter la cabeza para gritar de alegría.

—Oh, Ayame que traviesa eres. No sigas así que luego ya no sabré de mí... —hablaba como la voz se lo permitía pero cada palabra era seguida de un profundo suspiro producido desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Ella se colocó en cuclillas frente a él mirando impaciente aquel pedazo de carne que masajeaba en su mano—. ¿Quieres jugar... eh? Realmente quieres jugar a quemarte las manos con mi equipo, juega si es lo que quieres... anda, tócamelo —indicó acariciándole la mejilla y colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja Ella obedeció moviendo bajo su tacto la sensible pielecilla de su pene resaltando la brillante punta partida de su excitación.

No sólo Izumo estaba al rojo vivo, sino sus camaradas los cuales no perdían detalle alguno de las maniobras de la chica. Aoba sin pudor alguno desabrochó su pantalón metiendo una mano bajo su bóxer para eliminar la tensión que se le acumulaba dolorosamente. Kotetsu se había puesto en pie caminando a donde estaban ellos, pues sus intenciones de ser solamente un espectador ya las había dejado de lado.

—En realidad el equipo lo conformamos todos, nena —dijo como si fuera una excusa para masajearle los senos a la castaña.

Ella levantó la mirada pero no dijo nada dejándose hacer por ambos. Entre los dos la ayudaron a despojarse de su blusa dejándola en sujetador. Las caricias que desde atrás le hacía Kotetsu terminaban por hacerla retorcerse de placer, disfrutaba al igual que ellos de sus manos. Izumo inclinó el cuerpo para acariciarle su descubierto vientre a lo que ella aprovechó la cercanía a su rostro del miembro colgante del chico para llevárselo a la boca como si estuviera hambrienta. Izumo gimió al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado en la húmeda boca de la mujer. A Kotetsu los ojos le brillaron y desde su lugar Aoba se masturbaba fantaseando con lo que veía.

Ambas manos metió el pelinegro dentro de la copa del sujetador de la chica pellizcándole los pezones haciéndola gritar placenteramente. Aoba se puso en pie sin dejar de masturbarse su instrumento, desesperado le bajó el sostén para mirar para su propio deleite los redondos y formados senos de Ayame mientras que ella se entretenía sorbiendo la verga del otro. El center del equipo se despojó de sus pantalones e interiores dejando a la vista su armamento.

Ayame dejó de hacer en Izumo tomando aire y dejándole tomar aire también a él, a su alrededor miró, sus ojos destellaban brillo de estrellas al ser merecedora de no sólo uno sino tres demandantes pollas erectas y bien puestas para ser usadas a su placer. Sus labios relamió suavemente apartando con una mano el mechón de su cabello, de derecha a izquierda miraba uno por uno como si se decidiera con cuál de ellos seguir. A cada uno sonrió recibiendo del hombre la misma sonrisa de excitación y desesperación. Kotetsu tomó desde la base su miembro pasándolo frente al rostro inseguro de Ayame en una manera de atraer su atención y decirle que él podría ser la mejor opción. Sin hacerse esperar los labios rojos de la mujer fueron a parar en su virilidad mientras que con ambas manos masajeaba de los otros dos brindándoles algo de atención.

De su boca sacaba la barra ensalivada, tomaba aire y regresaba a probar las partes que aún no saboreaba. Los otros dos dejaban que la exquisita mano de la jovencita los masajeara mientras que impacientes cada uno le tocaba apenas las tetas. Nuevamente dejó de lamer como hembra urgida de bocado, mirando hacia arriba los rostros de los tres hombrecillos apasionados, la vista la centró en cada una de sus partes como si las estuviera midiendo con la sola mirada, pues los tres dejaban en claro que estaban más que puestos para dar batalla con sus levantadas espadas.

En silencio le pidieron que se pusiera en pie y hasta la pequeña banca del lugar la llevaron sentándola mientras que a su lado se colocaba Kotetsu llevándose a la boca sus senos, Aoba se paró del lado contrario para que ésta le diera la misma atención que hizo con sus compañeros sorbiendo de su sexo, Izumo por su parte se colocó de cuclillas frente a la chica y, sosteniendo de sus piernas, levantó su blanca falda e hizo a un lado su braga para hundir su rostro entre sus piernas y probar del néctar de dioses que escurría de su entrepierna.

Un acto como de canibalismo se presentaba en la zona del gimnasio de la prestigiada universidad de Brillamont, en donde todos se daban como sus fuerzas y ganas se los permitieran. A mi memoria llegó aquel conocido lema de la leyenda de los mosqueteros, pues como si fueran unos espadachines profesionales tenían muy en alto su orgullo, su espada, apuntando hacia su final objetivo, siendo una para todos y todos para una.

Y mientras que el ajetreo de unos les provocaba sudar la gota gorda, justo en las afueras del gimnasio, lugar donde se presentaba la escena de canibalismo, Sakura hacía llegar a su límite de tolerancia al Uchiha menor. Impregnada en su propia plática y olvidándosele la inicial advertencia que él mismo le había hecho, abrió lentamente la puerta del lugar echando un vistazo al interior. Sin hacer el menor de los ruidos aclaró su visión pues dentro se encontraba todo oscuro. Como un acto de sorpresa llevó su mano a la boca silenciándola de hacer algún sonido que pudiera delatarla, la carpeta que traía nuevamente se le resbaló de las manos al igual que ella poco a poco fue cayendo sosteniéndose de la puerta y sentándose sobre el suelo sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena presenciada.

Sasuke a su lado siquiera volteaba a ver lo que sucedía con la pelirosa sabiendo que su advertencia y sospecha había sido cierta. Ignoró los ahogados gemidos provenientes de adentro, prefirió cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a la pelirosa que continuaba tirada en el suelo asombrada.

Pues dentro del salón los actos indecorosos continuaban. Sobre la pequeña banca se encontraba recostada Ayame, sentado a su lado Izumo mientras que Kotetsu se preparaba para penetrarla. Sosteniéndola de una pierna se hizo espacio para dejar fluir sus embestidas, Aoba masajeaba sus senos vibrantes debido a las penetraciones que le hacían. La chica hacía intentos por mantenerse firme y brindarle a Izumo a su lado algo de atención. La desesperación se apoderó del hombre, Kotetsu prefirió cambiar de posición e Izumo se recostó sobre la banca pidiéndole a Ayame que se recostara encima de él, su miembro se deslizó con total facilidad debido a los fluidos de la chica y la estrechez que había sido corrompida por su amigo. Al unísono gimieron ambos chicos cuando se sintieron unidos, Aoba restregaba la punta de su verga en los glúteos de la chica, como pudo se acomodó tras ella lubricando con saliva su propio miembro y abriéndose paso poco a poco en el orificio entre sus glúteos.

Uno por arriba el otro por debajo y ambos al mismo tiempo la hacían gritar como si la estuvieran golpeando, pero no eran quejidos los que lanzaba sino manifestaciones de gloria suprema. Tanto Izumo como Aoba la embestían al mismo tiempo haciéndola gemir sus nombres como loca, Kotetsu intentaba silenciarla entreteniendo su boca mamándole la verga. Un gesto modesto de su parte.

Desde su lugar, Sakura miraba sin poder evitarlo las contorsiones que hacían entre todos para establecer el mejor contacto con el cuerpo, inclusive ladeaba un poco la cabeza intentando encontrar la mejor manera de comprender su unión. Las piernas cerró fuertemente llevando a sus rodillas sobre el suelo, ambas manos sintiendo pena por las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo por lo que veía. Desde las puertas del gimnasio profesaba el afán de un voyeur sin tener del todo voluntad propia para alejarse del lugar y ya no mirar más. Sus ojos rodaba de vez en cuando hacia su acompañante al lado recorriéndolo sin poder evitarlo de pies a cabeza, sus esmeraldas pupilas se habían dilatado reprimiendo gemidos por el incesante deseo que en ella crecía al verlo. Él siquiera se percataba de las ganas que su sola presencia provocaban en la chica. Ella sus labios mordía en una urgencia por liberarse de la presión insana que sentía su cuerpo.

Jamás un deseo se le presentaba de ese modo, nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de ser al menos tocada por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. No deseaba cualquier sexo, solamente el que su acompañante pudiera ofrecerle.

Mientras tanto, en el acalorado lugar los suspiros no cesaban, uno y otro se rolaban para sentir aquella prisión cálida que el cuerpo de la jovencita les brindaba. Uno y otro irrumpía en su cuerpo, uno tras otro metía de su sexo en la humedad de la chica provocando que demandara por más. Ella sola movía sus caderas para intensificar cualquier contacto fuera desde arriba o desde abajo. No hubo sexo que no irrumpiera en su interior, con las ganas de saciar su apetito por probar de todos los presentes no se quedó.

De pie se puso Ayame inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente dejando su trasero al aire en donde encajó a la perfección y sin problema alguno Kotetsu, de la cintura la sostenía enterrando en su cuerpo su caliente sexo, Aoba yacía recostado sobre la banca recibiendo de los lengüetazos que con fuerza y algo de dificultad le hacía Ayame, Izumo se conformaba con permanecer a su lado jugueteando con sus bailarines senos tomándolos en ambas manos.

Los tres chicos se pusieron en pie dejando a Ayame en medio y de rodillas sobre el suelo. Ella intentó arreglarse el cabello que le quedó hecho una maraña, pero frente a ella al mismo tiempo como si fuera una tarea en equipo, los tres jóvenes masturbaron sus exhaustos sexos no sin antes alcanzar el tan preciado orgasmo. Desesperante Kotetsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás sacudiendo con cierta fuerza su miembro, un largo suspiro lanzó arrojando sobre el pecho de la joven su viscosa esencia. Besó la frente sudada de Ayame como si le estuviera agradeciendo por el buen polvo de la tarde, ella miró impaciente a los otros dos lamiéndose con gula los labios animándolos a continuar haciendo de sus manualidades frente a ella. Aoba fue el segundo que se apuntó a la lista, ya sin mayor esfuerzo solamente apuntó hacia su destino embarrando de su flujo blanquecino ambos senos de la jovencita. Izumo por su parte prefirió tomarla del mentón y besarla ferozmente, ella misma lo masturbó con mano y lengua invitándolo a gozar de la benevolencia del clímax y, con un bello collar de perlas la jovencita terminó con éste último.

Leves lamidas dio al sexo de su deportista amante mientras que los demás se ponían las ropas dejándose caer exhaustos sobre el suelo y la banca. Ambos continuaron besándose como si las ganas no les fueran disminuidas.

Y con eso la deuda en la cafetería había quedado liquidada.

Sakura desde afuera hipó regresando en sí, parpadeó un par de veces algo incrédula, de lo único que podría estar consiente era del mareo que sentía y las intensas ganas por ser recorrida como aquella mujer. Intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas tiritaban y apenas podía sostenerse. Sacudió la cabeza viendo aún borroso a su alrededor. Sasuke la vio tambalear sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer, pareció preocuparse sujetándola en su intento por mantenerse en pie, extrañado la miró, debido a la cercanía podía ver a la perfección como los ojos de la pelirosa se hacían pequeñitos y tenían un brillo diferente.

Ella le acarició la mejilla decidida, Sasuke se puso rígido sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—Quiero besarte, necesito besarte —dijo de pronto la chica fuera de sí.

No le dio tiempo siquiera de hacer algo, de pensar al menos, pues ya los desesperados labios de Sakura se habían posado sobre los de Sasuke, siendo el primer beso de ambos, al menos deseado por parte de Sakura y robado por el lado de Sasuke.

Un suave e inesperado contacto fue el que se hizo presente entre los dos, Sakura había cerrado sus ojos queriendo alargar el momento, Sasuke quedó extrañado para luego de unos segundos apartar en gesto de queja a la pelirosa. Ésta al sentir las manos de su mayor amor sobre sus hombros, salió de su trance más aún al ver de cerca y con mayor claridad su rostro en interrogante por su inesperado acto.

La mirada apartó apenada subiéndosele todos los colores a la cara por la vergüenza. Había jurado ser el primer beso de Sasuke, pero no que sus hormonas fueran las que actuaran por ella provocando que siquiera el beso lo disfrutara como esperaba.

—Lo lamento Sasuke, fue un impulso, nunca debió suceder... yo... será mejor que lo olvides, que lo olvidemos, nunca pasó —dijo apartándose de Sasuke retrocediendo un par de pasos totalmente apenada.

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, la pelirosa se sintió aún peor sin nada más que decir y optando por huir de su presencia acobardándose de no tener control de sus impulsos.

—Lo siento Sasuke por demorar... tanto... ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó dudoso Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke una vez que había llegado hasta el lugar donde le pidió a su hermano que le esperara y al ser testigo ocular, al menos de la escena del beso y la pronta huida de la chica, no dudó en cuestionar lo sucedido. Sasuke no le respondió centrando su mirada en la suave figura de Sakura que comenzaba a perderse en la lejanía. Agachó la mirada y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar—. Creí que no tenías novia.

—No es mi novia, no es nada mío —respondió avanzando por delante de su hermano hacia el estacionamiento.

Frente al vidrio del Peugeot gris de Itachi se reflejó, mirándose unos instantes perdiéndose en su mismo reflejo, inconscientemente elevó una mano para acariciar sus labios pero al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer se retractó de su cometido abriendo la puerta del copiloto y subiéndose al auto regresando a su actitud frívola.

Quizá no había sido la escena perfecta que soñó, no fue en un lugar especial y después de una cena a la luz de la luna donde por vez primera y como siempre creyó, sería su primer contacto con el Uchiha. No había sido tampoco lo que él esperaba de su compañera.

Pero las cosas programadas con anterioridad no siempre suelen salir como se planean; las inesperadas son aquellas que en el momento llegan pero sin duda causan mayor controversia. O al menos esa sería una de las conclusiones a las cuales llegaría en un momento determinado Sakura para romper el hielo creado entre los dos. Bien o mal, el primer paso ya lo había dado.

.

.

* * *

_El primer cuarteto de sexperiencias... "una para todos y todos para una" Hell yeah! _\m/ _Aunque espero y no se me hayan perdido un poquito con los personajes que mencioné porque a lo largo de la historia igual iré mencionando a algunos otros personajes secundarios que igual se les puede sacar un buen provecho _:D

_***HinataWeasley **__la verdad no había considerado lo que me mencionas, sí la contemplo pero justo "al revés volteado" pero gracias nena porque me has dado una excelentísima idea con lo que me planteas y créeme que te complaceré nada más dame oportunidad de acomodar las cosas que apunten hacia lo que pides…_:)

_Y así agradezco sinceramente todas y cada uno de sus lindos comentarios y lecturas, eso es lo principal que inspira a continuar creando algo que sé que a muchas mentesitas pervertidas como yo nos gusta leer… oh c'mon! Para qué nos hacemos? _:P

_Espero de sus comentarios ^-^ me acompañan a continuar la siguiente sexperiencia? ¿SasuSaku y compañía?_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Amo dejarte así

.

* * *

_"Palabras profanas de tu boca pura… toda mi dulzura péndula sobre ti" Cerati_

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**III.- **_**Amo dejarte así**_

.

Algo que había que acentuar en cuanto a la conducta que solía presentarse en aquellos implicados en mis afanosas observaciones, era, sin duda alguna, que poco conocimiento tenían sobre las estrictas normas de cacería. El hecho de que los tiempos hubiesen cambiado no desmerecía en lo absoluto los mismos modelos implicados en las intenciones de persuadir y convencer con todos los medios posibles a quien cautivaba la pupila, es decir, a la persona que nos agradara. Atrás habían quedado aquellas épocas en las que el cortejo se hacía acreedor al hombre en cuestión, como un acto de antaño había quedado ya el visitar sólo en horas apropiadas a la presa de la cacería, los embellecedores halagos dichos desde un punto estratégico y bajo la luz de la luna con complejos de trovador; ya no se recurrían a las cartas ni las palabras de amor. Todo aquello parecía haber sido olvidado con el paso de los años.

Ahora, es sino la mujer quien da el primer paso, los hombres cruzándose de brazos dejando que sean ellas quienes hablen por ellos; las visitas suelen hacerse en lugares privados, algún motel de paso, en casa de un amigo o inclusive en un parque carente de iluminación, el caso es verse para besarse en lo oscurito y también en los labios. Y debido a la liberación que con el paso de los años se fue dando la mujer, ya éstas no son para nada conformistas. En temas de cama no se conforman con ser la mujer usada, o el hombre cumple como debe o se le niega todo aquello, así pues, demostrando que en leyes de sensualidad y pasión, las mujeres mandan. O al menos esa es la idea.

Pero la naturaleza del hombre es ser así: despistado, descaradamente aventurero y encima afortunado. Había que comprender que jamás se les debe de dar todo a manos llenas, el interés se gana no se regala. Y dichas jovencitas pasaban por alto el asunto de la dignidad entregándose en un cuerpo disfrazado de sensualidad con la intención de conseguir de aquel ciego ser al menos un poco de interés.

Olvidaban que como todo en la vida tiene reglas, de igual modo hay principios de atracción antes de involucrarse en asuntos del amor. Quien no sigue dichas reglas muy seguramente se vería inmerso en problemas.

En el caso de la institución en cuestión; en la Ondara igualmente el seguir las reglas era una prioridad para conservar el nivel que hasta esos momentos tenían por sobre las demás universidades de la región.

En dicho sector, el Maestro en Ciencias Sociales y demás materias que impartía —como Finanzas para postgrado—, Ibiki Morino, era el encargado de mantener el orden en la institución. Su trabajo, además de ser docente activo de la Ondara, era el de vigilar que todo cuanto se realizara en la escuela estuviera dentro de las reglas. Conocido también por los estudiantes como un hombre duro y sumamente estricto, si se quería pasar por alto alguna regla establecida había primero que hacerse amigo del Profesor Morino, que a fin de cuentas eso era una idea sumamente loca. Como militar caminaba por los inmensos pasillos del lugar con ambos brazos entrecruzados tras su espalda y su severa mirada clavada al frente donde andaba en espera de que algo fuera de orden sucediera y entrar en acción, ya fuera con una dura llamada de atención, alguna sanción, o en el peor de los casos una suspensión o ser expulsado de la institución; esas eran las opciones que tenía quien hiciera enojar al prefecto Ibiki Morino. Tenerlo de enemigo era una guerra segura.

Sin embargo, no podría faltar el que a pesar de las circunstancias no duda en pasarse de listo e ir en contra de las reglas. Tal era el singular caso del inquieto nieto del Tercero, Konohamaru Sarutobi, y su grupo de amistades.

No pasaban tres semanas del recién inicio de las clases en la Ondara y la misma problemática de cada ciclo se presentaba.

Diez minutos antes de la hora de salida de los estudiantes de nivel licenciatura, era la hora indicada para que la campana de los estudiantes preparatorianos sonara dando por concluidas las clases, teniendo de ese modo un lapso de diez minutos para despejar poco a poco los pasillos y no hacer gran alboroto; la disciplina era una prioridad en la universidad. Apenas la campana sonó y antes incluso de que salieran los demás estudiantes, el vivaracho e inquieto de Konohamaru salió de su grupo 3E como alma que lleva el demonio, importándole poco salir corriendo por los pasillos cuando estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Su intención no era otra sino llegar antes del amargado prefecto Morino —como él solía llamarlo—, hacia el vestidor de mujeres. El revoltoso y calenturiento muchachito de dieciséis años, solía escabullirse por entre los árboles que rodeaban el área de vestidores, trepar a uno de ellos y desde lo más alto de una ventana rota mirar hacia el interior. Su afán por hacer lo prohibido era tal que no le importaba el ser tachado como un inexperto cachondo. Meterse en problemas era su especialidad y ser el dolor de cabeza del prefecto Morino lo era aún más.

Trepado en la rama de uno de los árboles esperaba el momento indicado en el que las jovencitas comenzaran a cambiarse. Unas de ellas para gimnasia otras más para practicar sus respectivos deportes, cualquiera que fuera la razón que tuvieran era más que suficiente para el urgido muchachito de cabello castaño y ojos libidinosos.

—Konohamaru, apúrate que luego alguien nos puede ver —aconsejaba su siempre fiel amigo y cómplice de travesuras, Udon, desde el suelo mientras se dedicaba a vigilar que nadie se acercara a donde su amigo permanecía espiando.

—Espera, aún no llega ya sabes quien... oh, no, espera, acaba de entrar —dijo parándose de puntillas para mirar con mayor claridad a la razón de sus constantes observaciones—. Ahí está... wow, qué linda se ve con su traje de voleibol y su cabello suelto. Sus ojos son únicos, es tan… bonita. Dime sino es la chica más linda de la escuela.

Recargó ambos brazos en la base de la pequeña ventana completamente idiotizado sólo con mirarla. Udon desde abajo lo reprochó con la mirada al tiempo que continuaba en su vigilancia.

—Pues no creo que le agrade mucho saber que la observas mientras se cambia. Deberías de intentar al menos hablarle...

—¡Estás loco! —elevó la voz en reproche a su amigo de anteojos—. No sabría qué decirle, recuerdas la última vez que le hablé en la fiesta de primavera, creyó que era maricón. Aparte, es muy creída.

Y mientras ambos amigos comenzaban una discusión con respecto a la patética vida amorosa de Konohamaru; salían de los vestidores tanto Moegi, amiga y compañera de Konohamaru y Udon, acompañada de Hanabi Hyuuga, el platónico amor de Konohamaru.

—¡Hey! ¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí afuera? —gritó indignada Moegi cruzándose de brazos y mirando consecutivamente tanto al chico de los anteojos como al otro trepado en el árbol agarrándolo en pleno acto vouyerista.

Ninguno de los dos supo ni qué decir, tanto uno como el otro se miraban intentando responder de alguna manera y salir victoriosos como muchas otras ocasiones, pero para el siempre ocurrente de Konohamaru su ingenio se le escapó en el momento en el que miró a la acompañante de su amiga. Al notar la indiferencia de parte de la Hyuuga, de un solo salto bajó del árbol posándose frente a las dos chicas con una notoria franja roja en sus mejillas. Aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla en vergüenza, mostrando por completo su dentadura.

—Estábamos jugando al fútbol y Konohamaru voló el balón y... estábamos intentando bajarlo del árbol donde cayó —intervino Udon en forma nerviosa, excusa que su amiga no creyó. Éste solicitó el apoyo de su amigo pero Konohamaru seguía embelesado mirando como la Hyuuga acomodaba su cabello suelto.

—No te creo —expresó Moegi dando un paso al frente—. Ustedes dos son todo menos deportistas.

Miró hacia el árbol donde señalaban que había caído el dichoso balón en busca de éste junto con su amiga.

—En realidad no jugábamos fútbol, sino voleibol, y bueno, le di un pase a Udon pero creo que exageré un poco mi golpe de muñeca y mandé a volar el balón —corrigió el ingenioso chico simulando conocer de lo que hablaba llamando de ese modo la atención de quien quería, interponiéndose para que las dos chicas no dieran un paso más descubriendo su mentira y a ningún balón por entre las ramas.

Y justo lo que quería fue lo que logró. Por primera vez despertó el interés en la joven Hyuuga.

—Vaya que debió de haber sido un pase dado con mucha fuerza, para que desde el campo llegara hasta aquí —señaló la ojiperla logrando una sonrisa socarrona por parte del charlatán chico—. Yo entreno voleibol, en realidad tengo poco que entré al equipo de la universidad, aún soy como quien dice novata. Entrenamos a las 12:30 las de preparatoria, y... no sé si te gustaría enseñarme, enseñarme a dar ese tipo de pases… —fue una propuesta por demás extraña lanzada por la chica, propuesta que sin duda alguna el bribón jovencito no tardó en aceptar—. Bien, entonces te veo en un rato más.

Se despidió de él sonriéndole de forma nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior provocando en el chico un suspiro por aquel gesto ocurrente. Tanto Moegi como Udon se quedaron incrédulos por lo que acababan de presenciar, ella por su parte siguió a su amiga hacia el campo de entrenamiento dejando a los otros dos solos.

—Ahora sí te pasaste Konohamaru, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo jugar voleibol —recriminó su amigo pero el otro siquiera prestó mayor atención, seguía con la mirada clavada en la jovencita que caminaba a donde estaban sus demás compañeras moviendo en un vaivén de caderas su castaño cabello al andar—, aunque eso ya ha sido un gran avance. De todos modos ella sigue creyendo que eres gay, dudo que lo haya olvidado tan pronto.

—En ese caso le demostraré todo lo contrario, le haré ver que soy un hombre de pies a cabeza —expresó sin dejar de borrar la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro, eso sí, sin dejar de lado su infantil manera de ver las cosas—. Deja que me gane su confianza y la invitaré a comer, o al cine... ¿verdad que soy un genio? —preguntó y el otro asintió resignado. Konohamaru rió infantilmente recreándose a su manera las escenas planteadas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera de los vestidores de señoritas? —preguntó con voz autoritaria y exigiendo una respuesta por parte de ambos asustadizos amigos, Ibiki Morino el prefecto—. Ya es hora de que estuvieran camino a su casa con el pan para la comida, no para que anden merodeando aún en la universidad.

Su conocida manera de imponer el orden entre la comunidad estudiantil terminaba por exasperar a muchos de ellos, sin embargo, algunos otros tomaban su actitud a la ligera, tal era el caso de Konohamaru.

—Se equivoca Profesor, aquí donde me ve ya soy parte especial del equipo de voleibol de la escuela, en realidad del grupo de apoyo y superación interna del equipo de novatas —respondió a su defensa Konohamaru haciendo ademán de calentar los brazos y músculos trotando en su mismo lugar.

Ibiki rió de medio lado. —Habladurías nada más.

—Esta vez es enserio Profesor Morino, ya me creerá cuando lleve al campeonato interno al equipo. Mi nombre estará escrito también en el mural de la entrada principal, seré parte de los ganadores...

—Claro, y mi tía es policía —respondió Ibiki cortándole la patética inspiración al chico—. Deberían de ponerse a hacer algo de provecho en lugar de que anden de vagos nada más. No quiero volver a verlo andar rondando por la universidad sin una razón existente, ¿me escuchó Sarutobi?

Por respuesta, ambos jóvenes asintieron, el susodicho en son de burla se colocó en pose de soldado llevándose una mano a la frente y poniéndose completamente recto viendo pasar frente a él al prefecto. Ibiki le lanzó una última mirada amenazadora colocando ambas manos tras la espalda. Avanzó más deprisa y antes de desaparecer por entre los corredores de la escuela, le hizo la seña de que lo seguiría observando de cerca. Konohamaru rió victorioso, una vez más volvía a salir airoso en sus diabluras contra el amargado prefecto. Giró sobre sus talones decidido a ir a atender su compromiso con el equipo de voleibol. Udon suspiró acomodándose los anteojos sintiendo cierta tranquilidad. Todo había salido bien, como solía ser.

Quince minutos habían transcurrido desde que la campana de la Ondara volvió a sonar dando de ese modo finalizadas las clases del nivel superior. Los corredores una vez más se vieron ocupados por estudiantes que apenas salían de sus respectivos salones y algunos más que se quedaban platicando en medio de los pasillos formando bullicio.

Tal era el caso del grupo de amistades del singular amigo b, el rubio Naruto Uzumaki; cuya rutina diaria era la de reunirse terminando sus clases con el resto de sus compañeros en un punto estratégico de la institución. Algo inquieto llegó hasta el punto de reunión acompañado de un singular —por no llamarlo extraño—, joven de cabello negro, Sai era su nombre, el cual llevaba consigo un porta planos circular propio de sus actividades como estudiante de Arquitectura. En el lugar solamente se encontraba Kiba y su novia Ino, la cual permanecía sentada en las piernas de su pareja sobre la banca en la que ambos esperaban. Los dos perplejos enamorados saludaron a Naruto y miraron con cierta intriga al chico pelinegro sin conocerlo. Sai sonrió a ambos jóvenes, Kiba no correspondió el saludo, inclusive podría pasar como si aquel gesto no le resultara del todo agradable, Ino por su parte se puso en pie correspondiendo la pronta muestra de amabilidad del chico y saludándolo de mano con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se presentaba con éste y terminaba por presentar a su pareja.

Sin disimulo alguno lo miró de pies a cabeza aprovechando que Kiba hablaba con Naruto sobre la ausencia de los demás. La rubia sonrió como si el pelinegro fuera una presa nueva en su cacería, él correspondió ausente de las intenciones de la rubia mientras que Kiba parecía tener cierta picazón en la cabeza; sería quizá que ya comenzaban a pintársele un par de cuernos en la mollera.

Al lugar llegó la pelirosa, Sakura, acompañada de su compañera de piso y amiga Tenten, quien ésta a su vez iba con su escolta personal, Neji Hyuuga. Las dos chicas saludaron a los presentes a excepción del serio y soberbio Hyuuga el cual sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lugar.

—Hey, qué bueno que llegan casi todos —anunció Naruto atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Palmeó el hombro de su recién conocido, aunque según él, su ya amigo Sai, dirigiéndolo a sus demás camaradas—. Él es Sai, lo conocí mientras hacía fila en la cafetería. Él vine a la universidad por intercambio, es de... bueno no importa, el caso es que estará este año en la ciudad pero como apenas acaba de llegar no tiene dónde quedarse...

—Qué pena... eso es lo que sucede con la gente nueva que no conoce la ciudad. Es una lástima —mencionó Kiba abrazándose de la cintura de su pareja restándole importancia a la plática de Naruto y los posibles problemas que debería de tener el desconocido.

Naruto le palmeó el brazo y le sonrió abiertamente para sorpresa del mismo Kiba.

—Tú lo has dicho Kiba. Y nosotros que conocemos la ciudad debemos de ayudarle y no dejarlo solo a su suerte. Así que... le ofrecí la posibilidad de que pase unos días, al menos mientras encuentra un mejor lugar, en tu apartamento junto con Shino... después de todo ustedes viven solos y una compañía más no les afecta en nada, hay espacio suficiente para uno más.

La sorpresa de Kiba fue inmediata, consideraba a su amigo era un tarado pero de eso a que fuera un entrometido y de buenas a primeras buscara asilo a los necesitados, era diferente. No tardó en negarse recriminándole a Naruto que al menos hubiera solicitado su opinión.

—Naruto tiene razón Kiba. Además ponte en el lugar de Sai, él siquiera conoce la ciudad, es obvio que no le va a ser fácil adaptarse ni encontrar un lugar cómodo y que pueda alquilar. Bien pueden dejarle la sala para que duerma al menos ahí. Total, donde caben dos caben tres —defendió Ino más que interesada en que se le diera asilo al pelinegro. Kiba bufó en total desacuerdo a lo que Ino le dio un disimulado golpe en el costado obligándolo así a aceptar y que no quedara como el malo del grupo.

—Bien, pero habrá que ver qué es lo que dice Shino de todo esto. Dudo que le agrade la idea, de por sí, que dos hombres compartan casa se ve raro, ahora con más razón que seamos tres.

—Bueno, no se diga más, a partir de ahora Sai es parte también del grupito —expresó Ino tomando nuevamente la palabra—. Oh, tengo una idea, por qué no todos vamos a casa de mi Kibi, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos y sirve que le damos la bienvenida a la ciudad a Sai.

El primero en aceptar la propuesta de la rubia fue como siempre Naruto; a Kiba terminó dándole igual, hizo gesto de indiferencia mirando como Sai sonreía en acuerdo con lo planteado; tanto Neji como Tenten se negaron al igual que Sakura, los primeros argumentando tener planes de ir a realizar unas compras y sin dar mayores explicaciones se despidieron del resto de amigos, Sakura en cambio defendiendo el tener prácticas como cada semana.

Ino la tomó del brazo pidiéndole que la acompañara alejándose así ambas del grupito de hombres para hablarle en secreto.

—No me puedes dejar sola, Sakura. Acompáñanos, no pasa nada si faltas un día a tus prácticas, sería tu primera falta y siendo tú seguro que la Profesora Shizune te lo pasa por alto. Anda, no te hagas del rogar. Bien, en ese caso, ¿nos acompañarías si invitamos también a Sasuke? —aquella fue la propuesta que dio justo en el blanco de la pelirosa. El gesto de negativa que tenía rápidamente se le esfumó mostrándose interesada en lo que le proponía su amiga—. ¿Qué dices? Te animas a faltar a tus prácticas por ir con nosotros… y Sasuke, por supuesto.

—Él no va, sabes que nunca va cuando se le invita a alguna parte. Además, ¿qué le vas a decir, que vaya sólo porque yo quiero?

—De ser necesario le digo que tienes urgencia por perder tu virginidad pero que como eres tímida no le dices que quieres que tengan sexo salvaje y sin protección… pero sé que si lo hago te enojarías conmigo —Sakura dio un respingo completamente roja por el comentario de Ino siendo como siempre tan directa. La rubia mandó llamar a Naruto una vez teniendo la no confirmada asistencia de Sakura a la reunión, recurriendo así al siempre oportuno amigo b—. Naruto, ve y busca a Sasuke e invítalo con alguna excusa barata al apartamento de Kiba. Qué se yo, dile algún pretexto, invéntale algo. Tú eres el único que le habla bien, o al menos eres el único al que no le voltea la cara. Pero recuerda, tiene que ir, de ti depende si va o no Sakura también así que... anda, ve.

Sin mayores objeciones, el rubio acató lo mencionado. No por nada era considerado el amigo b, al cual todos recurrían como alternativa, siendo tan ocurrente y teniendo esa extraña carisma que lograba convencer a cualquiera.

El chiflido desde la lejanía al grupo de jóvenes les alarmó. Desde la distancia Naruto les hacía señas a todos ellos de que fueran a donde se encontraba. Justo en la entrada de la universidad el rubio les aguardaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciéndole la seña a Ino de haber tenido una pronta victoria, al ver esto Sakura se paró en seco dudando una vez más en asistir, esta vez no por el hecho de faltar a sus prácticas, sino por tener duda de ir o no a un lugar donde iría su más grande y platónico amor.

—Camina ahora Sakura, por ti es que lo invitamos y no puedes salir con el pretexto de que no puedes ir. Anda, nada más no vayas a echar a perder el momento, trata de comportarte lo más... normal posible. No seas exagerada ni tímida que luego lo vas a espantar o aburrir —aconsejó tomándola del brazo y haciendo que caminara donde tanto Naruto como Sasuke esperaban en la entrada.

—Genial, el mudo y todopoderoso también irá —susurró Kiba pasando frente al Uchiha sin tomarle mayor importancia a su presencia. A éste siquiera le importó el comentario, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar ignorando los absurdos intentos de la pelirosa para al menos sonreírle.

Sakura suspiró desde atrás, aún no salía de la universidad y ya se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de invitarlo y asistir.

—Tomen asiento... ahí donde encuentren lugar.

Fue el genuino saludo de bienvenida que les dio Kiba al resto apenas abrió la puerta de su solicitado apartamento. La poca capacidad de orden del chico se dejó ver por todos los rincones de la casa, restos de un desayuno y un par de camisas tiradas por la sala fue el recibimiento para con sus invitados.

Por iniciativa de Ino mandaron pedir comida a domicilio y mientras desde la cocina tanto la rubia como Sakura conversaban, el resto de los invitados esperaban sentados en la sala mirando televisión al tiempo que Kiba recogía a la puerta la comida.

—No sé qué hacer Ino, míralo, él allá despreocupado mientras que yo me muero por no saber cómo acercármele... dime sino la vida es injusta —comentó Sakura recargando la mejilla sobre su puño derecho. Ino siquiera le prestó atención, ella miraba desde la ventana de la cocina en dirección a la sala con cierto brillo en sus azules pupilas—. ¡Hey, Ino, te estoy hablando, hazme caso!

—¿Eh? Sí te estoy haciendo caso, dime sino tiene algo que llama la atención, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero yo diría que tiene un sabe qué, que me agrada.

Sakura volteó en dirección a donde los ojos de su amiga apuntaban cayendo en la cuenta de que hablaba del nuevo inquilino en la casa de su propio novio. La pelirosa negó en un movimiento de cabeza prefiriendo volver a la sala junto al resto.

Observó con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción que el sofá donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente al televisor estaba solo, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para acercársele con el pretexto de mirar como los demás la televisión. Rodeó el sofá frente al Uchiha con la intención de hacerse notar para él, pero el silencioso hombre siquiera desvió la mirada del televisor y eso que menos de un metro de distancia los separaba. Naruto miraba igualmente el aparato entretenido mientras comía algunos bocadillos que ellas habían preparado, sentado en el sofá de una sola persona a un lado del suyo, Sai de igual modo veía la televisión, mientras que Kiba apenas entraba al apartamento cargado de la comida.

Aún haciéndose de valor, la pelirosa entrecruzó la pierna tomando de la pequeña mesa frente a ella el platillo de bocados, colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y sonrió a su acompañante con gesto amigable.

—¿Gustas de un bocadillo, Sasuke? —preguntó siendo cordial. Sasuke apenas apartó la mirada del televisor sólo para negar en silencio el ofrecimiento de la chica—. Prueba al menos uno, te gustarán, anda, además son bajos en grasa —insistió acercando más a él la bandeja con los bocados. La insistencia de la chica terminó por irritar al pelinegro.

—No me interesa saber qué contienen, no tengo hambre —finalizó volviendo la vista al televisor y recargando la mejilla en su puño izquierdo. Sakura suspiró agachando disimuladamente la mirada borrándosele la sonrisa carismática. Acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha parecía ser imposible. Dejó nuevamente el plato sobre la mesa de centro de donde Naruto lo tomó siendo él la única persona que comía de los bocados.

De pie se puso el rubio caminando aún con el plato en mano hacia la mesa del comedor donde Kiba había colocado las bolsas de la comida que habían mandado pedir. Olfateó los pedidos sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si todavía estuviera hambriento y desesperado por comer al tiempo que buscaba entre las bolsas su comida.

Sakura por su parte, se mordía la uña del índice en nerviosismo por no saber cómo actuar y acercarse al pelinegro a su lado. Miró inquisidora la distancia que le separaba del Uchiha, observó el control a distancia que se encontraba encima de la pequeña mesa al extremo del sofá, justo a un lado de donde Sasuke estaba sentado. Decidida mordió su labio inferior y ni un centímetro se había movido para alcanzar el control remoto con la intención de hacerse notar para el pelinegro, cuando en medio de ambos jóvenes Naruto llegó y se sentó.

—Uhm, Sakura, estos pastelitos te quedaron deliciosos, de veras —expresó el rubio con la comida en la boca y sin dejar de comer al tiempo que extendía un brazo tras la espalda de la pelirosa como no queriendo la cosa para abrazarla.

Sakura lo reprochó con la mirada, molesta apartó el brazo de Naruto de su hombro irritada por su intervención cuando ella ya tenía la iniciativa de acercársele al otro.

—No son pastelitos, Naruto idiota, se llaman club sandwich. Y deberías de dejar al menos algo para los demás y no hablar con la boca llena de comida, asqueroso —indicó cruzándose de piernas y de brazos mirando enojada al televisor sin remedio alguno. Naruto solamente sonrió cual niño ingenuo de las intenciones de su amiga para con su amigo e, ignorando el comentario de Sakura, continuó comiendo ya los últimos bocados del plato sin apartarse en ningún momento de en medio de ambos. Por parte de Sasuke parecía que le daba igual la intervención de Naruto, siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que el rubio hacía, a él en particular se le notaba desesperado por querer retirarse pronto del lugar; Sakura en cambio no veía la hora en la que Naruto se pusiera en pie dejándolos solos una vez más.

La puerta principal del apartamento fue abierta por Shino el cual al percatarse de las visitas en su hogar no tardó en buscar bajo sus oscuras gafas a su compañero de piso. Kiba le palmeó el hombro argumentando que sólo estaban de paso como otras tantas veces atrás que solían reunirse en el apartamento aún sin el consentimiento de Shino. Naruto le llamó desde la sala invitándole a tomar asiento y mirar junto a ellos una película, Shino no respondió, inclusive podría pasar desapercibido entre el grupo siendo tan reservado y sin emoción alguna. De brazos cruzados miró a Sai sonreírle, de todos los presentes a él no conocía. Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Kiba pero éste se encontraba en la cocina con su pareja sirviendo refrescos.

—Oh, Shino qué bueno que llegaste. Él es Sai, es un estudiante de intercambio pero bueno, ya luego lo conocerás con el paso del tiempo porque a partir de ahora vivirá contigo y Kiba —anunció Naruto con total enjundia arrebatándole un gesto de sorpresa a Shino.

Kiba apenas entraba a la sala cargado de una bandeja de vasos, y al notar la reacción de Shino dedujo que Naruto como siempre se le había adelantado a dar la noticia a su amigo.

—Sí, es una historia larga y graciosa, te la contaré después. —Se excusó.

Shino permaneció de pie con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirando como todos tomaban lugar alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro, Ino y Kiba sentados en el suelo mientras uno al otro se daban de comer en la boca y el resto igualmente intentando comer. Naruto le ofreció a Shino un poco de sus fideos a lo que él se negó deseándole un buen provecho. Sakura miraba con disimulo en dirección a Sasuke el cual apenas y se le veían ganas de comer, Naruto notó la constante distracción de su amiga creyendo que lo hacía por otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura, quieres alcanzar el control remoto acaso? —preguntó y enseguida le pidió a Sasuke que se lo pasara—. Sí, tienes razón, no hay nada bueno en la televisión —dijo comenzando a cambiarle de canal. Sakura lo miró de mala manera, parecía que se estaba haciendo el inocente con ella. El rubio ignoraba todo mal pensamiento de su amiga para con él, cambiaba constantemente de programación en busca de algo más entretenido según su parecer—, no hay nada... pura basura. Kiba, debiste haber pagado por películas buenas al menos, todas estas ya las he visto y no tienen nada de interesante... y mira, a partir del canal 628 se interrumpe la señal, no se ve bien... espera, que es... ¿qué es eso? ¡Oye, estos son canales porno! —gritó Naruto como si el desfiguro de cuerpos que se veían en la televisión y los gritos de placer provenientes no bastaran para deducir lo que era obvio.

En su ignorancia, Naruto inclinaba la cabeza intentando encontrarle forma a la posición y a la manera en la que una rubia bien parecida era penetrada por dos hombres a la vez. El resto del grupo permanecía en silencio, tanto Kiba como Ino bromeaban entre ellos, Sai miraba la pantalla con cierta curiosidad, Sasuke no prestaba atención a los actos y Sakura hacía gesto de inconformidad sintiendo de pronto náuseas por los actos en extremo obscenos. Shino permaneció serio con ambos brazos cruzados. Kiba rió mirando a cada uno de los presentes teniendo un gesto diferente, unos sorprendidos y otros más indiferentes.

—En realidad, el Cable lo puso Shino, él es el que pide ese tipo de programación, incluyendo los canales porno.

Todos —a excepción de Sasuke y Kiba—, voltearon a ver a Shino con excedente gesto de sorpresa, no se imaginaban que Shino tuviera la costumbre de ver ese tipo de películas, o mejor dicho, tuviera la necesidad de recurrir a la pornografía como entretenimiento nocturno. El susodicho se acomodó las gafas metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y, despidiéndose de todos los presentes, argumentó tener cosas que hacer encerrándose en su habitación. Naruto le siguió con la mirada y al escucharle cerrar la puerta no tardó en soltar una sonora carcajada. Quién lo pudiera haber pensado de Shino, tan seriecito que se veía; mencionó en son de burla el rubio.

No podían acusarle por tener esa afición y parafilia en ausencia de una vida sexualmente activa.

Ino al notar la severa incomodidad en la que se veía inmersa su amiga al no tener idea alguna de cómo acercarse al Uchiha, no dudó en ponerse en pie e ir a la cocina. Kiba le siguió sospechando por la sonrisa de malicia de su pareja, que no se trataba de algo bueno. Del fondo de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina sacó —envuelto en papel periódico—, una botella de licor que junto a su novio solían esconder del compañero incómodo, Shino, en sus noches cuando éste no solía estar en casa y la pareja aprovechaba la soledad de la casa para hacer su propia fiesta de pijamas. La rubia vertió el líquido en un vaso que simulara su contenido, sirvió un poco en su propio vaso y en el de su pareja y el de mayor contenido se lo llevó a su amiga. Sakura miró dudosa el vaso que Ino le entregaba como si le dijera que tomara de su refresco, le cerró un ojo dándoselo en la mano y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato jugando un poco... qué dicen? —preguntó Ino colocando sobre la mesita una botella de cerveza vacía. Los primeros en apoyar la idea fueron como siempre Naruto, Kiba y Sai. Sasuke no daba muestra alguna de estar presente siquiera en la sala, Sakura en cambio apenas tomaba del vaso que su amiga le había servido sintiendo en el primer trago como aquello le quemaba la garganta; Ino rió pidiéndole que tomara lugar también en el suelo. La primera en hacer girar la botella fue ella misma tocándole la punta de la botella a Naruto—. ¿Verdad o castigo, Naruto, qué quieres?

El rubio rió nervioso frotándose ambas manos y mirando en dirección a donde estaba Sakura. Verdad, fue lo que pidió. Ino volvió a sonreír con malicia.

—Veamos... bueno esta pregunta es en general por ser la primera, así que va para todos ustedes... —Kiba debatió en desacuerdo a lo que Ino le golpeó por debajo de la mesa indicándole que guardara silencio—. Comencemos conforme a las manecillas del reloj, tú primero Naruto, responde, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo a escondidas, en casa de tus padres o algo que se le parezca, ya sabes, algún beso apasionado dado no precisamente en los labios, algún manoseo...?

Kiba rió a carcajadas por la pregunta, principalmente por la persona a la cual iba dirigida. Naruto se puso completamente rojo mirando hacia el suelo nervioso.

—Qué preguntas haces Ino...

—Tú sólo responde sí o no —Naruto pasó saliva y negó en un movimiento de cabeza—. No te creo, pero está bien —respondió Ino.

La respuesta tanto de Kiba como de ella salió sobrando, ambos, comenzando por la rubia, confesaron tener inclusive un lugar especial para sus encuentros a escondidas. Sakura continuaba bebiendo del vaso sintiendo poco a poco un dolor de cabeza por lo adulterada de la bebida, sonriendo de momento por cosas simples, comenzaba a ponerse alegre con tan sólo un par de tragos.

—¿Y tú, Sakura?

—Nunca... a mí me gusta que me guarden respeto.

Fue más bien la respuesta dada por una puritana que por una chica de veinte años con un periodo regular y unas hormonas a todo lo que daba, principalmente con la urgencia de conseguir al menos un roce de manos entre ella y el Uchiha que estaba sentado frente a ella ignorando lo que los demás decían.

Ino rió burlonamente palmeándole el hombro a su amiga.

—Cariño, si no te pierden el respeto algún día te quedarás solterona y virgen por toda tu vida —Sakura puso mala cara volviendo a empinarse el vaso acabándose de un solo sorbo la bebida—. ¿Sai?

—Sonará quizás desagradable, pero antes de que mi padre falleciera solía acudir con él a la iglesia del hombre que lo crió de niño y mientras mi padre hablaba con ese hombre, yo aprovechaba el tiempo con una de las hijas de la señora que hacía el aseo de la iglesia. Nos escondíamos tras las enormes cortinas o en algún rincón oscuro y solo, y nos tocábamos o como dices tú, nos perdíamos el respeto.

Todos escucharon atentos el comentario del pelinegro asombrándose de que no era en realidad lo que aparentaba ser con su sonrisa de generosidad y educación. Su respuesta despertó el interés en Ino, haciendo que se mordiera un labio y alzara una ceja.

—Vaya, tú sí que sabes aprovechar las ocasiones, macho-men —rió coqueta—. ¿Y tú, Sasuke? —preguntó melosa.

El pelinegro la miró con poco interés, frunció el ceño en molestia y en voz grave dejó clara su postura. —Yo no estoy jugando y no me interesa hacerlo.

Ino hizo gesto de estar ofendida por la respuesta tan cortante de Sasuke a pesar de ya conocer de sobra cuál sería evadiendo así el tema. Se puso en pie llevándose consigo el vaso ya vacío de su amiga interrumpiendo por un momento el juego.

Por la ventana se dejó ver un relámpago en muestra de una pronta tormenta, que no era tan extraña en la época del año en la ciudad. Sasuke completamente irritado y cansado de haber estado soportando por varias horas las constantes bromas sin sentido de Naruto y las risas de los demás, intentó ponerse en pie dispuesto a irse a su casa antes de que comenzara a llover y le fuera más difícil hacerlo, sin embargo, Ino le pidió quedarse un rato más, tratando de retenerlo unos minutos en la casa.

—¿Para qué te vas ya? Dime, no hay nadie en tu casa muy seguramente, es Viernes Sasuke, por una vez en tu vida has algo fuera de tu rutina, diviértete un poco, a nadie le hace mal. —le animó tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que regresara a su lugar en el sofá al tiempo que le extendía a la medio ebria de su amiga su vaso nuevamente lleno.

Sasuke dudó, aún así no mencionó nada en absoluto y volvió a tomar lugar cruzándose de brazos y esperando que algo diferente pasara y no ver a los demás jugando como idiotas alrededor de una mesa con una botella vacía. Lanzó un suspiro y recargó la mejilla sobre su brazo viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a llover en la ciudad.

Los inexpertos jóvenes regresaron a su juego de botella haciéndose entre ellos mismos bromas como castigos o indiscretas preguntas como verdades, al tiempo que los ánimos y las copas se incrementaban entre ellos mismos. Las risas no faltaron, se reían por cualquier cosa inclusive de aquella carente de sentido para Sasuke. De todos ellos al menos era Sakura a la cual se le miraba más animada, la pelirosa en su vida había tomado —según informes de la misma Ino—, así que como consecuencia el poco licor ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en la chica.

Volvieron a hacer girar la botella y una vez más la punta fue dirigida a Naruto, la pregunta lanzada por Ino fue respondida por el rubio como un: castigo; en una especie de reto para él mismo. Subió las mangas de su camisa en espera de dicho reto esperándose uno parecido como el que le había tocado a Sai o a Kiba en donde parecía ser todo menos un castigo. Afuera la lluvia seguía incesante pero dentro del apartamento el clima parecía no tener mayor importancia, las cosas comenzaban a calentarse y eso que todos continuaban con ropa.

—Veamos Naruto, tu castigo esta vez será que... Sakura le baile de forma sensual a Sasuke —propuso decidida. Naruto se puso en pie en desacuerdo. Ese no era un castigo, le reclamó a la rubia.

—En realidad, sí es un castigo para ti —comentó Kiba pero Naruto no comprendió su comentario y antes de que el rubio volviera a alegar algo más, ya la pelirosa se había puesto en pie de su lugar sin siquiera debatir nada. Más que un castigo parecía ser un regalo para ella, la mejor de las oportunidades, pero el alcohol en sus venas no ayudaba en mucho a su cometido.

Con pasos torpes caminó hasta donde el Uchiha se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista de autos de Kiba, ingenuo a lo que el resto tramaba, inclusive de las intenciones de Sakura. Ella por su parte se paró frente a él abriendo un poco ambas piernas y mirándolo fijamente. De las manos, y sin previo aviso, le retiró la revista que leía atrayendo de ese modo su atención. Sasuke alzó la vista en evidente molestia encontrándose con los ojos brillosos de emoción de Sakura y su rostro de satisfacción cual niña con juguete nuevo.

—No es nada malo Sasuke, es sólo que como un castigo Sakura te va a bailar... tú disfrútalo en lugar de quejarte —dijo desde su lugar Ino como si lo que planeaban fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo. Sasuke crujió los dientes en desacuerdo mirando irritado a la pelirosa frente a él decidida a hacerlo aún y cuando éste no quisiera.

La pelirosa se preparó, le sonrió a su víctima como si de pronto tuviera todo el valor que anteriormente no había tenido en un sólo segundo. Para ambientar el espectáculo, Kiba programó su teléfono celular con la tonada de _Amo dejarte así_ de Cerati dándole de ese modo un apoyo a su amiga y mayor libertad a sus movimientos.

De forma sensual la pelirosa se hizo pasar por el cabello su mano derecha alborotándolo para gusto del Uchiha, movió sus caderas de derecha a izquierda haciendo lentas y provocativas repeticiones sin dejar de mirar al rostro a su víctima, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a relajar los músculos. Él igualmente la miraba a los ojos los cuales estaban por demás cargados de una insana perversión y algo rojizos por el alcohol. En el instante en el que la canción comenzó un lento sonar, Sakura indiscretamente se golpeó con una mano la cadera, los ojos del Uchiha se dirigieron como autómatas hacia ese lugar, pero la chica tomó su rostro en una mano pidiéndole que la mirara al rostro, sus ojos irradiaban mayor sensualidad que su propio cuerpo, y de ello quería contagiarlo. Con un dedo le tapó los labios al tiempo que elevaba una ceja y le hacía gestos lujuriosos.

Cualquiera diría que la pelirosa ya estaba más que lista para que se le bajara su corta faldita, hacerle a un lado la braga y penetrarla tal cual pedía por aquellos gestos de mujer necesitada de una buena cogida.

Como si fuera ella la experta en el tema de seducción, en un impulso le abrió ambas piernas al Uchiha manteniendo constante su mirada de sensual y perversa. En medio de sus piernas abiertas se colocó inclinando el cuerpo al frente pasando cerca de su rostro inexpresivo su propio rostro y alejándolo mientras jugueteaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Juguetonamente le tomó ambas manos y se las colocó a los costados de su cuerpo encima del sofá teniendo así la total libertad de hacer en él todo cuanto tenía planeado.

Sasuke seguía observándola frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio constantemente. Sin dejar de menear su cabello así como caderas de un lado a otro conforme al ritmo de la música, Sakura le tomó una mano para llevársela a su rostro y besarla, echó hacia atrás la cabeza dándole la libertad de hacer recorrer a aquella grande y sudorosa mano sobre su cuello deteniéndola al inicio de su pecho.

—¡Hey, hey, nada de manoseos jovencitos! —gritó Kiba en son de burla.

Sakura solamente rió con mayor inmoralidad colocando ambas manos de Sasuke sobre su cintura e impulsándose hacia el frente, a los costados de la cabeza del pelinegro posó sus propias manos dándose así soporte en el sofá para luego perderse en su propio juego y besarlo sin aviso alguno.

Lo único que veían los espectadores del lugar era como de un lado a otro la cabeza de Sakura se movía y los sonidillos producidos por unos besos dados con absoluta urgencia como quien quiere arrancar los labios al otro por la pasión almacenada. Todos pusieron cara de asombro, no imaginaban que el jueguito terminaría de esa manera, mucho menos que la persona que no quería jugar fuera la ganadora. Ino no creía lo que veía, su amiga parecía querer comerse a besos a Sasuke y éste no ponía resistencia alguna.

—Hey... ya, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres —expresó Sai ya sintiéndose en más confianza, pero los dos siquiera prestaban atención al resto del grupo. Su acto impúdico no parecía tener fin.

Ino bebió el último trago de su vaso empujando a los tres hombres lejos de la sala, llevándoselos a la cocina, dándole el espacio suficiente a su amiga y su nueva conquista.

—Creo que el juego ya se acabó —finalizó.

Sentada encima de las piernas del Uchiha, Sakura sujetaba el rostro del chico como evitando que se alejara del contacto, con sus dedos revolvía poco a poco su cabello y sin conciencia empujaba hacia adelante la cadera, rozando entrepierna con entrepierna. Sasuke suspiró, y ella perdió el control. Sus ojos revelaban necesidad, una insana urgencia por ser tocada, poseída ahí mismo, cogida quizás como aquellas actrices porno, por delante y por detrás. De la manera que fuera, en una cama o en un sofá, pero que fuera él quien atravesara su virginal pradera con aquello que se notaba que crecía y apretaba en su pantalón.

Como un ardiente impulso proveniente de la parte baja, ella le tomó una mano colocándolo sobre su pecho izquierdo, gimió, se separó un instante de sus labios cuando aquel contacto simple sobre la ropa no fue suficiente para el Uchiha y éste decidiera introducir bajo la blusa su inquieta mano y estrujar bajo su tacto, jugueteando y estirando el sensible pezón de la pelirosa.

—Sasuke…

Susurraba apenas, suave, lentamente sobre el oído de aquel hombre. Él igualmente estaba perdiendo cordura. Descaradamente se notaba como bajo la blusa de Sakura, la mano de Sasuke hacía y deshacía a su antojo. Sakura hizo rodar su mano por el pecho y abdomen del Uchiha, deteniéndose justamente en el bulto formado entre sus piernas. Sasuke retiró instantáneamente sus manos del cuerpo de la chica cuando ésta completamente cachonda le confesó:

—Quiero que me lleves a la cama y me lo hagas…

Sasuke abrió los ojos, aquello había llegado un poco lejos para su propio gusto. Los ojos de Sakura combinado con el gesto de calentura, le hicieron entrar un tanto en razón. Retiró la mano de ella de su propio cuerpo, confesándole silenciosamente un No.

—Ahora sí se te pasó la mano con Sakura, Ino —dijo Kiba mirando desde la cocina—. Por su bien es mejor que la detengas, ella anda tomada y él sobrio. Sepárala mejor.

Ino asintió poniéndose en pie para separar a su amiga de las piernas del Uchiha tomándola de ambos brazos.

—Vamos Sakura, andas muy tomada. Ven, te voy a preparar un té, anda camina —en el intento por ayudarla a ponerse en pie y que caminara, la pelirosa tropezó con sus mismos torpes pasos. Todo le daba vueltas y siquiera podía dar un paso sin tropezar. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y pequeñitos y a la nada hablaba puras incoherencias. Ino la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño pues se habían hecho notorias las náuseas en la chica. La rubia le pidió a Kiba prepararle un té para que lo tomara luego de meterla a bañar con agua helada.

El resto de los presentes miraban la bochornosa escena de la pelirosa luego de tomar sin siquiera saber cómo hacerlo, Sasuke se había puesto de pie de su lugar con los labios rojos e hinchados dirigiéndose así a la ventana de la sala de donde miraba al exterior como continuaba lloviendo. La mirada la tenía perdida en la nada, reprochándose muy seguramente lo sucedido. Naruto lo miraba observando desde la ventana, hizo gesto de lamento y lo dejó solo mirando al exterior.

Tanto Naruto como Sai se ofrecieron a ir a la tienda más cercana a comprar un poco más de té viendo que con el poco que quedaba en la casa de Kiba de fiestas pasadas, apenas y se completaba. Ino en el cuarto de baño auxiliaba a su amiga a darse una ducha rápida. Minutos después ambas salieron, a diferencia de instantes atrás se le miraba un poco más mejorada a la pelirosa. Con cuidado y enredada en una toalla, Ino le pidió que se sentara en el sofá para que tomara el té y se le pasara al menos un poco la borrachera. Constantemente Sakura se quejaba de dolor de cabeza y terca pedía que la dejaran ir a su casa.

—La llevaré a la casa —dijo Ino disculpándose con Kiba—. Después de todo fue mi culpa.

—Yo la acompañaré, Ino —interrumpió por primera vez Sasuke interviniendo quizá más que otra cosa por remordimiento de conciencia, si es que aún le quedaba algo de ella. Ino se sorprendió por la iniciativa del Uchiha y preguntándole a una adormilada Sakura si se sentía bien como para irse a su casa, a lo que ésta le respondió un suave sí. Mandaron pedir un taxi al edificio para que ambos se retiraran. A la puerta los acompañaron, Ino estando siempre al pendiente de su amiga para que ésta no tropezara.

—Te veo en la casa en un rato más, Sakura —se despidió Ino antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi.

La pareja permaneció expectante en la entrada del edificio viendo como el taxi desaparecía en una esquina. —Te lo dije, esta vez sí se te pasó la mano.

—Nah, mañana me lo agradecerá. Y con esto se le suma un favor más a la lista —respondió confiada de sus propias creencias—. Una cena en el nuevo restaurante de comida italiana a cambio de que no pasa de esta noche cuando estreno cuñado nuevo... ¿qué dices?

Kiba rió. A pesar de las circunstancias Ino aún continuaba viendo las cosas con un lado positivo, según ella. Sin duda alguna la rubia ya tenía todo planeado desde un inicio. El Inuzuka suspiró resignado.

—Acepto pues, pero que conste que no tuve nada que ver en todo esto.

Ino asintió metiéndose al edificio dejando bajo el techo de la entrada principal a su pareja. Al lugar llegaban apenas Sai y Naruto algo mojados por la llovizna nocturna, al ver el gesto de Kiba diciéndoles que habían llegado tarde, ambos muchachos no tardaron en reprocharle.

—Oye si tuvimos que ir hasta el centro comercial porque ninguna tienda estaba abierta. ¿Pero qué pasó, dónde están los demás? —preguntó intrigado Naruto mirando en dirección a donde veía Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Nada, nada... no pasó nada aquí —dijo ignorándolos y dándose media vuelta. Dudoso miró a todos lados y en su afán de sarcasmo agregó en italiano—: _Dov'é la mia principessa?_**¹**

Dando de esa manera la razón a su pareja, e ignorando a los otros dos se metió al edificio con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

.

.

* * *

**¹**** Dov'é la mia principessa?:** _¿Dónde está mi princesa?_

_Hola nuevamente a todos! No andaba perdida ni secuestrada, ni de parranda... ni nada parecido, sólo que estos últimos meses he tenido una rutina algo movida, y muy estresante en mi vida. Anteriormente odiaba mis días de estudiante, ahora sinceramente los añoro, esto de tener responsabilidades y tomar decisiones y bla bla bla (inserte cosas de "grandes")… no es muy divertido que digamos. En fin… agradezco su paciencia, comentarios y su seguimiento. Ver sus pequeñas conversaciones conmigo me llena de mucha emoción, y escribir para ustedes me aleja de la realidad. Gracias a todos _

_Ahora sí… _

_**Ana Uchiha89: **__gracias por tus comentarios nena n.n! Pensamos igual! A mí también me late la idea de hacer un MadaMei y lo haré, esa mujer irradia sensualidad y claro que es digna de desfilar por Sexperiencias _:D

_Nuevamente gracias por sus atenciones, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios abajito _:3


	5. Inocente Perversión

_"Cede, cede, ante mi caricia, para mi gusto, para mi lujuria" Nightwish_

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**IV.- **_**Inocente perversión**_

.

Hay quienes dicen que el amor nace de una mirada, otros quienes piensan que quien ama se entrega hasta el alma, otros más vociferan que para aprender a amar primero hay que desnudarse mutuamente en un paroxismo pleno, en donde sólo dos puedan entrar.

Sin embargo, qué sucede cuando el interés despierta sólo en un ser, el problema no es despertar ese interés, el problema es cómo hacerlo ceder. Todos sabremos jugar, sin embargo, no todos conocemos las reglas y principalmente, no todos sabemos perder.

Y el problema se complica cuando uno mismo se convierte en el objeto del juego.

La juventud quizás, combinado con un toque de frescura e inocencia, agregándole una pizca de lujuria, son el complemento perfecto que convierte las tardes monótonas y aburridas en unas pícaras y divertidas noches de travesuras entre los jóvenes. Suerte de aquellos que aún conservan esa naturaleza vivaz.

La condenada razón se ve engañada por la fe ciega que uno deposita fantasiosamente en quien espera le corresponda, como ciegos se camina cuando uno se siente enamorado, y cualquier pensamiento que vaya en contra de las creencias que uno mismo se hace con respecto a ese ficticio amor, todos los pensamientos negativos se vuelen polvo y viajan lejos de nuestros cuerpos.

La fe ciega es una desgraciada mujerzuela barata que se hace y nos hace idiotas.

Y algo que sin duda alguna se caracterizaba entre la comunidad estudiantil cuyas vidas tanto dentro de la institución como íntimas me incumbían, era que todos ellos aún seguían haciéndose castillos en el aire.

Dadas las circunstancias que le dieron inicio a un bochornoso escándalo que terminó la amena tarde de juegos y diversión en casa de Kiba, ambos jóvenes apenas llegaban en taxi al edificio donde vivía Sakura.

La llovizna continuaba incesante en toda la ciudad, y las calles prácticamente estaban desoladas. Las farolas del taxi iluminaron toda la callejuela apenas se estacionó en la entrada de los departamentos. A la pelirosa aún se le miraba algo mareada, recargada en el respaldo del asiento trasero echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se masajeaba la frente ignorante que debido a su corta faldita marrón desde el retrovisor el lúgubre taxista le miraba desde las pantorrillas justo hasta la sombra, con todo el espejo empañado.

Sasuke descendió del asiento del copiloto abriéndole la puerta a su acompañante para que bajara, pero a causa de los constantes mareos de ésta, apenas y se podía mover en conciencia. Le estiró la mano apurándola a salir del taxi debido a la lluvia que se dejaba sentir por la zona. Ésta tanteó su mano hasta que la tomó. El taxista rió debido a los torpes movimientos de la chica y los intentos por mantenerla en pie que hacía Sasuke.

—Ah, estos muchachos precoces —mencionó con toda aquella astucia propia de un experimentado taxista cuando ambos se habían metido por fin al edificio con ciertas dificultades.

Absurdos intentos hacía Sakura para introducir la llave en la puerta de su apartamento, Sasuke la miraba exasperado rodando sus ojos constantemente y cruzándose de brazos en espera de que la chica abriera la puerta y entrara para así él retirarse a su casa. Su papel de hombre de palabra se lo estaba tomando muy enserio y eso comenzaba a irritarlo.

De mala gana le arrebató las llaves abriendo sin mayor problema la puerta. El rechinido de la misma provocó que la pelirosa regresara en sí. Sasuke le hizo la seña de que entrara pero ésta solamente agachó la cabeza y suspiró agobiante. Sasuke crujió los dientes moviendo sus labios en molestia.

—Estás muy mojado… si gustas puedes…

—Me cambiaré de ropa apenas llegue a mi casa. Entra ahora tú a la tuya —sonó en total desfachatez siendo tosco y autoritario a la vez. Sakura tragó saliva y le miró molesta sólo para luego apartar la mirada y sonrojarse cual niña frente a un platónico amor.

—Solamente quería agradecerte de alguna manera el que me hubieras traído hasta aquí…

—Olvídalo. Te veo en la escuela. Adiós —dijo despidiéndose de una forma informal metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y restándole importancia a la desesperación en la que se veía inmersa Sakura al querer hablar.

Aún en el desolado pasillo de su piso, la chica mordió su labio y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja al tiempo que humillaba la cabeza armándose de alguna manera de valor para poder hablar. Antes de que el pelinegro diera un paso más alejándose de la puerta, la inexperimentada chica le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo en el instante en el que su cuerpo al fin le respondió de una manera improvisada.

—No quiero que te vayas… —mencionó en un susurro como si realmente le afectara en demasía que él se fuera. Sasuke aguardó en silencio sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo por las palabras de la chica. Arrugó el ceño y se soltó de la mano de ella sin importarle ser grosero. Sakura rectificó sus palabras—. Quiero decir, no quiero que te vayas así, sin que mínimo te agradezca tu tiempo en traerme hasta aquí a pesar de que yo… bueno, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Déjame al menos secar tu ropa o darte una sombrilla para que no te mojes más con la lluvia.

Pidió queriendo volver a tomarlo del brazo pero éste no se dejó tocar dando un paso hacia atrás. Sakura sonrió apenada entrando a su apartamento en busca de una sombrilla. Sasuke le siguió segundos después. Cruzado de brazos le esperó cerca de la puerta mirando fatigado como ella salía y entraba a una habitación en busca de la dichosa sombrilla. Desde el cuarto de Tenten le invitó a que tomara asiento en la sala pero éste se negó argumentando que ya tenía que irse.

La astuta mujer desde la pieza que compartía con su amiga Ino, hacía tiempo simulando buscar el perdido paraguas. Detrás de la puerta de su closet encontró una pequeña sombrilla color negra pero al mirar de reojo como desde la sala Sasuke ya parecía haber cedido a la invitación de ella a sentarse en los sofás, prefirió esconderla dentro del closet cubriéndola con un montón de ropa dándola así por desaparecida. Al espejo se miró y, arreglando un poco su vestimenta, se sonrió a sí misma como nerviosa. Frente a su reflejo se dijo creer estar haciendo mal al querer retener a Sasuke en su casa por más tiempo y con pretextos absurdos, pero al mismo tiempo se convenció de que quizás otra oportunidad como esa no la tendría jamás. De alguna manera las cosas se le habían presentado de tal modo que incluso podría parecer que habían sido acomodadas de tal forma que ella pudiera aprovecharlas, después de todo, malo sería el que no las aprovechara. ¿Qué de malo tenía desear pasar unos momentos con la persona con la cual más quería estar? Se preguntó convenciéndose a sí misma que no era tan malo después de todo.

Salió de la alcoba diciéndole entre risillas inocentes a su visita que seguiría buscando la sombrilla, que le aguardara sentado y no se desesperara, incluso ofreciéndole desde la cocina algo de tomar mientras le esperaba. Él no dijo nada, se le veía inconforme, inclusive tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pierna en desesperación. Sakura mientras desde la cocina preparaba rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido para no alentar a su visitante, un poco de café, sobre una bandeja acomodaba armoniosamente algunas galletas de surtido diferente colocándolas según su color y sabor.

Preparó dos tazas de café llevándolas junto con la bandeja hasta la pequeña mesita de la sala donde aguardaba su silencioso invitado. Sasuke al ver lo que su acompañante había preparado aún sin su consentimiento, alzó una ceja mirando desigual lo que le llevaba y a ella misma. Ignorando cualquier posible reproche de su parte, Sakura tomó lugar frente a su invitado comenzando ella misma a comer tomando así la iniciativa.

Creyéndose su propio papel de anfitriona, le extendió la bandeja de galletas pero éste se negó a tomar una.

—Al menos bebe tu café, anda, mientras yo te pongo a secar tu chamarra —sugirió poniéndose de pie y pidiéndole que le entregara esa prenda para echarla a la secadora. Él accedió para dicha de la pelirosa.

Sakura ya regresaba a la sala, ofreció a su invitado más café pero recibió otra negativa de su parte. Suspiró y humilló la cabeza. Volvía a estar en ceros con él sin saber qué poder comentar. Sostuvo sobre sus labios la tasa de café, observándole sin que él le notase, pensando muy seguramente un tema de conversación para eliminar la tensión creada entre ambos. Miró el dije que colgaba del cuello del Uchiha llamándole la atención la forma del mismo.

—Eso que traes en el cuello, ¿es una especie de amuleto o algo parecido? —preguntó interesada.

—Es el símbolo de mi familia, desde tiempos antiguos se buscó alguna manera de hacer más reconocido el apellido entre el resto. No es más que un sello característico de mi familia, es todo.

—Vaya, tu familia sí que es una leyenda, es decir, ¿quién no conoce a los Uchiha? Casi todo el mundo en Brillamont al menos los ha escuchado mencionar. Debes de sentirte abrumado que por donde quiera que vayas te conozcan, supongo, pero debe de ser genial que por el sólo hecho de decir tu procedencia prácticamente las puertas de todos lados se te abran…

—Nunca me ha importado eso en lo absoluto.

Respondió cortante sorbiendo de su café. Sakura dio un respingo y se disculpó en un susurro al haber hablado de más.

—Tienes razón, después de todo si las cosas se consiguieran así de fácil con tan sólo mover un dedo, supongo que no perderías tu tiempo en la universidad, al igual que tu hermano.

—Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy independiente, así que él al igual que a mí poco nos importa el qué dirán.

La pelirosa dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro. Le gustaba el giro de la plática.

—Pero aún vive con ustedes, supongo —Sasuke asintió, de alguna manera se le veían al fin ánimos para conversar y eso elevaba las esperanzas de Sakura, y el conocer aunque fuera por pláticas a su familia la ilusionaba—. Cuando lo veo me da la impresión de que es como tú, así de serio, en realidad no puedo decir gran cosa de él porque no lo conozco, pero por lo que se ve debe de ser un chico responsable y dedicado. Estudiando ya una maestría. ¡Wow! Eso habla muy bien de él.

Sasuke tosió, era bien sabido que a causa de la constante rivalidad que él mismo se creaba hacia su hermano mayor, poco le agradaba hablar de éste, más aún si le restregaban en la cara las de cualidades que Itachi poseía. Sobre la mesita dejó igualmente su taza de café cruzándose irritado de brazos.

—Parece que estás interesada en mi hermano, hablas de él como si fuera el más brillante de los hombres —cruzó la pierna derecha formando una escuadra—. Pero dudo que le intereses un poco al menos.

La arrogancia de sus palabras, combinado con la sonrisa socarrona que de pronto mostró, hicieron creer a Sakura que su plan de comenzar una plática con el Uchiha comenzaba a tomar sentido. Ella igual rió para sí misma haciéndose al mismo tiempo la ofendida por sus palabras.

—¡Oye! Además, ¿quién dice que no puedo ser yo su tipo de mujer, eh? —se dio aires de grandeza, queriendo iniciar un juego.

Sasuke la miró desinteresado, chasqueó la lengua y regresó a su tono de sarcasmo tipo Uchiha, ese de total egolatría.

—Porque lo sé. Podría decir que él está interesado en otro tipo de cosas, como trabajar y terminar su maestría, además, tiene novia, Amaya es más… del tipo de Itachi.

—Bien, bien, ya me quedó claro —bromeó ocultando bajo su mano una sonrisilla traviesa. El sonido proveniente del cuarto de lavado en donde la secadora les anunciaba que había terminado su ciclo de secado con la prenda introducida, interrumpió la amena plática, al menos para Sakura.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, uno desesperado por querer salir de la casa y la otra como último remedio para detenerlo.

El tintineo de unas llaves siendo movidas desde afuera del apartamento alertaron a Sakura. Anticipándose a la llegada de su compañera al edificio, la pelirosa temió que ésta pudiera descubrirla en la casa con un hombre, aunque específicamente no cualquier hombre. Temió como si el que sólo estuvieran platicando fuera el mayor de los pecados. Sin previo aviso tomó del brazo a Sasuke obligándolo a seguirla en completo silencio, completamente extrañado la siguió sin hacer mayor ruido. Con seguro cerró rápidamente la puerta de su alcoba escondiéndose de su compañera que apenas entraba al apartamento cargada de bolsas y hablando por su teléfono celular.

Sakura suspiró aliviada recargando la espalda en la puerta de madera.

—No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho Hinata, Naruto es la persona más despistada que he conocido en mi vida, de verdad lo digo —mencionaba Tenten al teléfono apenas entraba a su casa haciendo literalmente malabares con las bolsas que traía y el teléfono celular en el hueco de su hombro derecho y su oreja—. Debes de hacerme caso amiga, ¿no te parecería lindo tener una cita con él? Bien, bien ya sé que te da pena siquiera acercártele, pero enserio, debes de al menos intentar ser un poco más… ¿impulsiva? No, no recuerdo bien la palabra, pero el caso es que tú sabes que él jamás dará la iniciativa, siquiera te conoce.

Sobre la mesita del centro de la sala aventó sus llaves extrañándose por las tazas vacías que estaban sobre la misma.

Sakura en su alcoba solamente le escuchaba.

—Recuérdame por favor mañana llamarle la atención a Ino por no recoger como se supone debería de hacer la sala. Bien, ¿qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, ya verás, te conseguiré una cita con él. Anda Hinata, no es tan malo, ¡cómo que quieres que te acompañe! Bien, bien, está bien, haremos como si saliéramos en grupo, ¿te parece? Ok, no me agradezcas cariño, ahora sólo falta convencer al amargado de tu primo de que igual vaya —se metió a su alcoba encerrándose y encendiendo como cada noche su pequeña computadora, rápidamente se cambió por un atuendo más cómodo y, sin colgar en ningún momento la llamada, se colocó sus manos libres encerrándose de esa manera y como otras veces atrás en su mundo virtual—. ¿Te dije que ahora compré un nuevo disco externo? Sí, fui con tu primo a la plaza, de hecho recién llego apenas, el anterior lo llené por completo de juegos, y ahora que comenzaré en una nueva compañía a trabajar desde la casa en un nuevo proyecto pues ocupo de otro disco, y obviamente no iba a borrar mi preciado WOW. Hey… ¿es Neji ese que está hablando? Dile que deje de molestar, díselo, dile que le mando decir yo que se duerma ya…

De un lado a otro se movía la castaña en busca de una mejor posición para continuar en su nocturna conversación vía telefónica con su amiga y en su recurrente chat olvidándose completamente del mundo e ignorando que una de sus compañeras ya se encontraba en la casa y con compañía, lo único que separaba a ambas alcobas era el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en medio de las dos piezas.

Sakura pegaba la mejilla a la pared de su habitación para intentar escuchar si su compañera de piso aún continuaba despierta pero por toda la casa se escuchaban luego las risas de la castaña. Sasuke cruzado de brazos y de pie miraba en completo enojo los absurdos intentos de la pelirosa para simular su presencia en la casa. Desesperado tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación y la casa, pero aún angustiada Sakura le detuvo.

—Espera, aún no se duerme. Si sales ahora podría verte y créeme que luego podrías arrepentirte… deja que se duerma al menos y ya luego te vas —pidió sabiendo de sobra que si Tenten miraba a la parejita andar deambulando por la casa, haría un seguro alboroto y de sucios no los bajaría.

Sasuke recargó la espalda en la puerta cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza en espera. Sakura se asomó por la ventana viendo cómo la lluvia parecía haber tomado una vez más mayor fuerza y no quisiera parar esa noche. A la ventana lanzó un suspiro mientras miraba por el vidrio de la misma el reflejo de ella y Sasuke a un par de metros. Seguía tan distante, estando de cierto modo cerca pero lejos de ella. Cerró sus ojos y deseó mejor que todo aquello pronto pasara. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos así como en toda la casa. Todo indicaba que la castaña se había vuelto a quedar dormida con los audífonos puestos y escuchando música. Sakura continuó pensando en completo silencio y Sasuke interrumpió su meditación.

—Ya no se escucha ruido.

Mencionó suave pero la pelirosa siquiera le prestó atención. Suspiró sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior esbozando una sonrisa plena.

—Continúa lloviendo —indicó atrayendo la atención del hombre—, ¿sabes? Desde niña siempre he detestado los días de lluvia, hace más de diez años que me mudé a esta ciudad y es irónico que el clima de aquí sea así de húmedo. Supongo que después de todos estos años me he acostumbrado a que llueva, pero aún así, sigo sintiendo cierto temor a las tormentas —Sasuke hizo un sonido que no podría catalogarse como un quejido, era más bien como uno en son de burla. Sakura rió colocando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y mirando aún el exterior—. Pero ahora, justo en estos momentos el que llueva me da cierta tranquilidad, es como si el sonido de la lluvia cayendo allá afuera sonara dándome una profunda paz, con armonía la escucho y desearía que nunca terminara, desearía que toda la noche continuara así como está, fresca y placentera, sin luna ni estrellas pero sí sonando para mi gusto. Deseo que esta noche no termine porque tú estás en ella… conmigo.

Apenas desvió la mirada algo apenada ocultando entre la oscuridad de la alcoba su sonrojo, Sasuke no pudo distinguir el temblar de manos y labios que ella tenía, solamente se dedicó a escucharla sin hacer o decir nada, a su rostro regresaba la misma expresión de seriedad propia del hombre, aún cruzado de brazos miraba en dirección a la ventana comprobando que continuaba lloviendo distrayendo de esa manera sus pensamientos.

Sakura continuó nerviosa mordiéndose los labios y recargando ambas manos sobre la base de la ventana mirando desde ella el reflejo del pelinegro.

—Sé que te has de estar preguntando que si continúo aún tomada, pero créeme que estoy en mis cinco sentidos, sé lo que digo y hago. De igual modo estoy consciente de que quizás mañana me arrepentiré de lo que digo ahora, pero más sería mi arrepentimiento si en ningún momento digo esto que siento —dio un paso atrás separándose de la ventana. Sasuke se puso rígido colocando ambos brazos a los extremos de su cuerpo en el momento en que la pelirosa caminaba a pasos lentos hacia él. Humilló la cabeza pensando cómo acomodar el centenar de emociones que en ese momento la invadían provocando que su rostro pareciera un curioso carnaval—. Te hecho de menos cuando no te veo aunque sea pasar por la escuela, siento como si me hicieras falta aún sin pertenecerme exactamente. Quizás ya lo has escuchado muchas otras veces, no por nada te sobran mujeres que anden tras de ti; pero yo no me he enamorado de tu apellido, ni de lo que las demás personas pudieran decir de ti, yo me he enamorado de Sasuke, y por él estoy dispuesta a afrontar cualquier problema. Créeme que si pudiera con mis propias manos te bajaría el cielo a pedazos, acomodaría como quisieras el mundo, lo haría perfecto, si pudiera, te enseñaría a amar.

De un solo paso redujo la distancia entre ambos, sus verdes y brillosos ojos se clavaron en los de él, sintiéndose tan fríos y sin emoción alguna, con una mano le acarició algo indecisa la mejilla, al notar la aceptación de parte de él, su pecho se alegró y aventuró sus caricias por sobre sus labios delineándolos con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo siento, lo lamento, de verdad… lo siento, pero has de disculpar mi atrevimiento si te digo que no resisto el deseo de besarte nuevamente.

Con ambas manos lo tomó del rostro, delicadamente pegó la punta de la nariz con la de él, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Apenas un suave contacto hicieron sus labios y con toda la mala intención ella misma cortó el beso al notar lo rígido que Sasuke se había puesto contrayendo sus músculos.

—¿Qué pasa? Te siento algo tensionado… ¿dije algo que te molestara? —sabía que después de la silenciosa aceptación por parte de él esa pregunta planteada salía sobrando. La mujer en su afán de conocer por labios de él la respuesta que le devolvía la razón de su silencioso comportamiento y esas miradas que hablaban por sí solas, continuó en su papel de niña ingenua. El brillo de sus ojos y la simulada sonrisa que ocultaba bajo sus flequillos revelaba que le agradaba el repentino giro de la situación pues la forma de respirar de su acompañante le regresaba una insana seguridad—. Es que como de pronto te sentí rígido. ¿Quieres que lo haga como hace rato en casa de Kiba? A pesar de todo, lo único que recuerdo es la sensación y lo mucho que me gustó… ¿a ti no? —preguntó sobre sus labios como si le quisiera antojar de los propios.

—No vuelvas a besarme así —respondió seco.

Fue como una petición carente de credibilidad pues sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de la pelirosa, principalmente de sus labios, habló apenas. Sakura rió juguetona, aquello no era una negativa, al menos no lo era para ella.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió con voz melosa.

La hormonal jovencita comenzaba a jugar con fuego, comenzaba a ser insistente y provocativa al mismo tiempo, atrás había dejado la seriedad de sus palabras, convirtiéndose de pronto en una hembra impaciente por atención. Sasuke juntó ambas cejas y apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirar los gestos inocentes que ella le dedicaba como su sonrisa maquillada en sensualidad.

—Olvídalo, continúas tomada.

—Te he dicho que no. Sasuke, lo que dije hace unos momentos es cierto, sólo es cuestión de que tú des una afirmación y yo estaría dispuesta a todo. Sé que no va contigo el ser sentimentalista, pero yo te enseñaré a amar, me convertiré en tu guía de ser necesario, te haría desear una noche como esta toda la vida. Poco a poco anhelo ganarme tu cariño, seré paciente si es que te invaden las dudas de lo que sientes.

Sobre su pecho recargó la cabeza colocando ambas manos por sobre los brazos tambaleantes de Sasuke. Ante tal entrega era inevitable dudar, ella estaba siendo sincera y como si fuera un libro abierto le ofrecía al soberbio hombre un sinfín de agravios. Podría ser quizás más de lo que en su vida le habían ofrecido a manos llenas y en bandeja de plata sólo para que él lo tomara, sin embargo, para un Uchiha no existía una definición clara del enunciado: es suficiente. Sakura sintió cómo él pegaba el cuerpo a la puerta alejándose poco a poco de su calidez.

Temió el ser rechazada y al mismo tiempo arrepentirse de sus propias palabras. Sintió pavor de que él se alejara más de lo que ya estaba y, anticipándose a una posible huída por parte del chico, volteó a mirarlo hacia arriba sonriéndole ocultando su preocupación.

Se alejó de él sin dejar de sonreírle como si nada hubiera sucedido aumentando de ese modo la intriga en el hombre. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Por inercia dio un paso al frente dispuesto a dejarle en claro que con él nadie jugaba, mucho menos se burlaban en su cara, pero ésta interrumpió sus intenciones dejándolo en un dilema de extrañas emociones.

—Cuando me dijiste que no te volviera a besar así, lo decías porque al igual que yo… ¿ese beso te agradó? Se sincero, por favor. Yo en lo personal he de confesar que jamás nadie me había besado de esa manera, mi antiguo novio no sabía siquiera qué era lo que me gustaba, era un completo idiota; pero ahora me he dado cuenta que yo tampoco sabía qué cosas me gustaban. Es como si rebasaran mis expectativas, me atraen… tus labios —giró a verlo pero éste tenía la mirada centrada en el suelo. Confundida inclinó la cabeza como si no creyera la conclusión a la cual había llegado y, corrigiéndose a sí misma indicó agitada—: En realidad me hicieron sentirme por primera vez excitada.

Sasuke alzó la vista tosiendo consecutivamente como si su misma saliva se le hubiera atorado. Sakura lo miró en espera de una respuesta, la mirada de ella puesta fijamente en su rostro le arrebató cualquier tipo de seguridad, lo había acorralado en un callejón sin escapatoria. ¿Cómo negar lo que era obvio? Pero para el Uchiha eso era una práctica en la cual tenía experiencia, el hacerse el desentendido y evadir el tema.

—Me agradó, eso es todo… y mejor olvídalo, no fue nada.

Su disfrazada respuesta regresó a ella la seguridad perdida, esa insignificante palabra había hecho sentirla dichosa y al mismo tiempo atractiva. Segura de sí misma y como un impulso propio de un momento de estimulantes confesiones y, tomando en cuenta que para ese entonces en toda la alcoba se respiraba un aire cálido mezclado con feromonas, Sakura lo tomó de la mano atrayéndolo a ella, al no recibir ningún tipo de negativa de parte de él y siguiendo las palpitaciones de una creciente pasión interior, rodeó con ambos brazos su cuello.

—Ahora quisiera hacer que lo desees otra vez, ¿me dejas? —preguntó pidiendo su autorización al tiempo que jugaba con su oído. Ante tal indiscreta proposición y una vez orillado en un paraje sin mayor escapatoria que la voluntad propia, Sasuke cedió a probar el sabor de la impureza.

La chica no se hizo esperar y ansiosa por volver a recibir de labios del hombre la misma dosis de éxtasis, fundió su boca en un candente beso. De un lado a otro movían sus cabezas desesperados por encontrar la mejor posición que hiciera su unión lo más anheladamente sabrosa. Como si quisiera trepar en su mismo cuerpo, Sakura jalaba de su cuello hacia ella misma pidiéndole que no se alejara y que mejor continuara degustando de lo que ella le entregaba sin reserva alguna. Sasuke le respondió posando sobre su cintura ambas manos y como si sus palmas tuvieran unas ardientes llamas, la pelirosa contorsionaba el cuerpo hacia el frente pegándose más a él. Los delgados e inquietos dedos de ella se movían sobre su cuello y su negro cabello desde la nuca hasta el cráneo y él se lo agradecía, le demostraba en suaves suspiros cuan estimulantes eran sus dedos sobre su ser. Los labios les ardían a ambos y en ausencia de una rápida recuperación de los mismos, y debido a que sus ganas no disminuían en lo mínimo, el pelinegro tomó la iniciativa de usurpar sus cansados labios por su sedienta lengua. Un poco extrañada Sakura le recibió pareciéndole algo grotesco el empleo de ese órgano en un candente beso, pero al percibir como poco a poco Sasuke iba dejando de lado su seriedad y antipatía, de igual modo se dejó envolver por la llamarada de lujuria que el chico le traspasaba.

Las manecillas del reloj de cama de Sakura avanzaban en contra de la dicha de ambos jóvenes, pero tal hecho los tenía sin cuidado. Ella había abandonado su cuello y colocado ambas manos sobre su pecho, él en cambio apretaba sus manos por encima de su cintura, se le notaba desesperado, sus dedos evidenciaban tener vida propia pero por indisposición de él no las movía de ese sitio.

Fue sino la ausencia de aire en sus cuerpos lo que provocó que ambos se alejaran buscando respirar pero al mismo tiempo dejándose ver aún insatisfechos. Como si hubieran corrido un maratón, los dos quedaron jadeando y mirándose con pequeñitos ojos. Sakura pasó la punta de sus dedos por sus labios notando el severo daño que éstos habían recibido ante tal arrebato. Los labios de él no eran la excepción, le ardían en demasía inclusive figuraban como si los hubiera coloreado con un lápiz de labios rojo, pues de esa tonalidad e hinchados le habían quedado.

Ella rió intentando recobrar la calma, pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón por la cual ella reía, Sasuke no compartía su mismo estado de ánimo. A diferencia de la mujer, él no podía detener su ya despierto instinto. Esa jovencita que reía risueñamente lo había excitado y le demostraría el grado de ahogo en el que lo había dejado.

—Oh, por Dios, mira nada más cómo te quedaron los labios —fingió asombro pidiéndole luego que tomara asiento a su lado en la cama mientras ella hacía como que sanaba la hinchazón de su boca. Sasuke la miraba en completo silencio acercársele a los labios y luego alejarse alegando algún comentario que terminara con la tensión entre los dos—. Deja te pongo algo en ellos para que no se te vean tan hinchados.

—Así deja, no importa —inquirió tomándola del brazo evitando que diera un paso más.

—No, de verdad, deja reviso los cajones de Ino haber qué tiene —rodeó su propia cama yendo hasta el pequeño buró que dividía la cama de ella y la de su amiga Ino. Del interior del buró sacó un lápiz de labios especial para lo reseco de los mismos, en ausencia de algo mejor. Ella misma se encargó de ponérselo bromeando al tiempo que lo hacía. Sasuke sólo la miraba. Ella buscaba algo y al darle tantas vueltas al asunto a él le molestaba. Al buró regresó la barra de labios diciendo como pretexto para salir un momento de la alcoba que iría a ver si Tenten había cerrado bien la puerta de la casa. Regresó a la habitación recargándose en la puerta y mirando pensativa hacia el suelo de la misma. Lanzó un suspiro tamborileando los dedos sobre sus piernas—. Tenten está dormida —dijo suavemente perdiéndose su voz entre el sonido del exterior.

Encendió la lámpara de la alcoba y en el instante un par de estrellas de diferentes tamaños iluminaron el techo formándose a causa del diseño de la misma dándole un toque erótico y al mismo tiempo infantil a la escena que la chica comenzaba a montar a gusto del hombre sentado de brazos y piernas abiertas. Sus movimientos fueron en todo momento lentos, torpes debido al nerviosismo que revelaban sus manos y el tiritar de sus labios al sonreír.

Al darle la espalda, los ojos de él viajaron desde su cabello —que ella misma comenzaba a soltar—, hasta la voluptuosidad de sus glúteos, en sus piernas detuvo su andar libidinoso regresando hasta el inicio de su atenta observación cuando ella volteó a verlo de perfil ignorando la descarada manera que su compañero la escaneaba con la sola mirada.

—Me prometí y te prometí intentar ganarme tu cariño, no dudo que en algún momento pueda nacer en ti ese mismo interés que hay en mí. Supongo que pensarás que es algo tonto de mi parte decirlo de esta manera, pero no le encuentro otra definición más que esto que siento en estos momentos es una extraña sensación que me imposibilita pensar con claridad, me siento… extraña, algo dentro de mí me quema pero extrañamente ese ardor me agrada. Disculpa, pero esto no lo puedo controlar y de alguna manera me quisiera entregar a ese impulso que me nace al verte… y yo quisiera intentarlo, contigo. ¿Me… permites?

Terminó su monólogo dándole muchas vueltas al tema, se apreciaba con total claridad que le costaba trabajo expresar tal cual se sentía, en un disfrazado cuento envolvió su verdadero pensamiento. En resumidas cuentas y haciendo de lado su absurda manera de endulzarle el oído con lindas palabras que no expresaban más que una insana ansiedad, la teatrera damisela pedía a gritos en una mirada camuflajeada de dulzura e infinito amor, el ser poseída por un macho dispuesto a atravesar sus virginales praderas por alguna vara hormonalmente lubricada.

Al recibir dicha petición, y antes incluso de responder que dispuesto estaba a hacerla conocer los libidinosos senderos de la carne, Sasuke sintió un molesto hormigueo en la nariz cuando ya la inexperta mujercita hacía descender con cierta vergüenza los gruesos tirantes de su blusa. De pie frente a él se hacía de valor para dejar a un lado toda clase de pudor, Sasuke seguía sus movimientos con total expectación, parpadeó lento una sola vez eliminando así el brillo libidinoso que sus ojos comenzaban a revelar. Tragó saliva siguiendo con la mirada el mismo camino que la blusa de la pelirosa llevaba terminando una vez aparte de su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

El contacto visual en todo momento fue intenso, uno al otro se buscaban, en una discusión de emociones internas, los ojos contagiándose de una anormal sensación de calentura. La faldita de la chica fue a dar al suelo quedando en un conjunto solamente de sostén y bragas con la singular imagen de la Kitty. Quizás si durante la mañana hubiera sabido que su tarde de compañerismo con sus amigos terminaría en una velada morbosa junto a su más grande amor, quizás hubiera rectificado sus modos de vestir ese día. Pero qué más daba la infantil lencería que usaba la chica, al fin de cuentas poco le iba a durar puesta. Para su virginal fortuna.

Angustiada sonrió creyéndose que su cuerpo no era motivo aparente para despertar el interés en él, sin embargo, un poético comentario por parte de él no recibiría a pesar de que sus ojos destellaban por sí solos chispas.

—Sasuke, quiero gustarte… mírame, por favor.

Por respuesta él sólo movió la cabeza en una rara combinación de negativa y aceptación, aún luchaba contra sus propios instintos, mientras que ella intentaba despertárselos. Al estar absolutamente inmersa en sus conclusiones de que nada en absoluto conseguía por parte de él al no verle siquiera interés en llamarla o al menos besarla, se perdía de la sublime emoción que ya había alterado en él, invisible a ojos de ella pues su mirada la centraba en el inexpresivo rostro del chico cuando abajo, en su entrepierna ya su carga comenzaba a despertarse.

Preocupada le preguntó si no le agradaba, al menos lo que ella le dejaba mirar, pues aún con cierto pudor indiscretamente se tapaba con brazos y manos. El sentirse semi-expuesta ante su atenta observación la avergonzaba, pues el que no la encontrara siquiera atractiva corporalmente la alarmaba. Si bien, no tenía un cuerpo voluptuosamente atrayente como algunas de las pretendientes que rondaban al Uchiha, o quizás las medidas perfectas propias de una pasarela, era más bien delgada, de vientre plano, alta, con una cadera no tan marcada pero sí con lo necesario bien puesto en su lugar. Sus senos se dejaban ver algo puntiagudos, y sus glúteos bien colocados.

Luego de algunos segundos de silenciosas miradas, sus delgadas piernas frotó una con la otra, pues el hormigueo en su sexo empezaba a hacerse presente. Como si él tuviera el total dominio de hacer en ella, volvió a preguntarle esta vez si quería que continuara, él negó y le extendió la mano invitándola a que se acercara.

—Acaríciame —pidió nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio.

Y en un segundo sus órdenes fueron concedidas.

Con la mano completamente abierta, Sasuke tocó los extremos de sus piernas subiendo hasta su cintura y volviendo a descender siguiendo el mismo erizado tramo recorrido. De labios de ella salían suaves _Sshh _conteniéndose a aventársele a su cuerpo. Sasuke alzó la cabeza demandando que le contagiara de seguridad y mayor perversidad mediante un beso por demás apasionado. Ella se lo concedió dejándose llevar ya por los impulsos que despampanantes revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke la tomó del trasero con ambos brazos haciendo, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, que ésta se sentara sobre sus piernas. Sus manos viajaron libres por toda su espalda, de arriba abajo las movía hasta apretar sus nalgas por sobre sus bragas. Ya la distancia creada por una invisible capa de indiferencia no existía, aquel hielo se había derretido por el simple impulso de querer liberarse de la tensión sexual que poseía el hombre en cuestión. Con pasionales besos se degustaban los labios, lengua y más allá de lo que el sentido humano pudiera llegar. Como si sus dedos viajaran por una carretera, el pelinegro ascendía por la expuesta pierna de la chica llegando hasta el borde de sus bragas jugueteando con los cordoncitos que de ésta colgaban.

—Tócame, Sasuke, no te detengas.

Sin hacerse esperar, hizo rodar su mano por sobre el desnudo vientre de la pelirosa así hasta introducirla bajo su sostén de donde le tomó su seno derecho apretándolo según su deseo. Sin dejar de besarla, su traviesa mano se deslizaba de un lado a otro jugando con sus duros pezones, le fascinaba el efecto que provocaba su helada mano por sobre la suave piel de sus singulares senos, más aún el hecho de sentir bajo su palma el pequeño puntito rosa cómo se exaltaba ante su indiscreta intromisión. El vientre de la hormonal chica sufría espasmos, cual serpiente se movía por encima del cuerpo del Uchiha intentando alejar su mano pero al mismo tiempo pidiéndole que le terminara de faltar al respeto. Qué importaba los alaridos que ésta pudiera manifestar como una adoración a aquel hombre que hacía de maravillas con su cuerpo, qué importaba lo que pudiera o no resultar mal, allí sólo estaban ellos dos y un intermitente lazo que los unía llevándolos tal cual estaban hacia el paraíso de los adoradores de la sublime indecencia.

Sus manoseos la orillaban a cometer actos que en su vida había imaginado que alguna vez haría, la impulsaban a dejarse llevar por aquel deseo que los dedos aprisionando sus senos le provocaban. Como si un demonio hubiera usurpado sus razonables pensamientos, desesperadamente buscó la manera de desabotonar la negra camisa de él, pero en su impaciencia rompió un botón haciéndolo volar por la alcoba, realmente poco le importó tanto a él como a ella el hecho, tanto uno como el otro querían liberarse de cualquier clase de impedimento que no hacían otra cosa más que sofocarlos. Sakura abrió su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso, apenas admiró las suaves líneas que conformarían en un futuro un trabajado abdomen, pero éste sujetándola con ambas manos la espalda se inclinó al frente haciendo que Sakura echara hacia atrás la espalda dejándola imposibilitada de cualquier forma de defensa. En los negros ojos del Uchiha se reflejaban sus más libidinosos pensamientos, de serio sólo tenía la cara, eso le quedó claro a Sakura cuando juguetonamente éste resbaló por su plano abdomen la barbilla subiendo con jugosos lengüetazos hasta sus senos. Con los dientes subió su sujetador devorando sin pudor alguno ambas elevaciones rozadas.

Sakura se reía y jadeaba, la barbilla del pelinegro le hacía cosquillas en su piel y eso terminaba por enloquecerla aún más. Con ambas piernas dobladas y sentada encima de Sasuke, intentaba acallar sus risillas, pues al igual que ella, inesperadamente Sasuke también reía sólo que éste lo hacía como efecto de una temporal amnesia de sus propias creencias severas. Al sentir como la sensible pielecilla de su pezón era tomada entre los dientes del Uchiha, Sakura sintió como su interior se evaporó manifestándose en unos calientes fluidos que descendían por sus piernas humedeciéndole la braga. El gemido entre goce y vergüenza que lanzó alertó a Sasuke. Con total facilidad la regresó a su posición original encima de sus piernas y sin dejar de besarle fieramente los labios, escudriñó cual pirata en busca de un merecido tesoro, su monte de Venus.

Palpó con sólo dos dedos la humedad que de ésta provenía, sonrió y, haciendo a un lado su delgada braga, metió sólo por encima sus dedos. La presión que comenzaba a hacer en su entrepierna era externada por Sakura en un coro de lujuriosos gemidos.

—Ah, Sasuke, lo haces muy rápido… uhm… me duele, detente un poco.

Pedía entre suspiro y suspiro pero el tono de su voz entrecortada solamente lograba que aquel bestial hombre continuara con sus húmedas caricias. Su petición parecía no ser del todo cierta.

—¿De verdad quieres que deje de hacerlo, Sakura? —preguntó en un susurro sobre su oreja, hecho que la estremeció de pies a cabeza logrando que por reacción contorsionara la espalda. Él nuevamente rió victorioso—. Yo creo que no, ¿acaso no te gusta? Si es así entonces por qué mueves tu cuerpo encima del mío de esta manera queriendo provocarme… ¿por qué continúas mojándote cada vez más?

Ella sintió vergüenza de sus propias reacciones, su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y por más que evitaba controlar esos espasmos que la invadían de pies a cabeza, simplemente no podía. No había manera alguna de ir en contra de la misma naturaleza.

En un acto no esperado, intentó alejar la mano del hombre que le masajeaba morbosamente y sin impedimento alguno su húmedo sexo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que disminuyera la velocidad de sus caricias por las paredes de su feminidad, le provocaba bochorno el hecho de ver como él se entretenía aumentándole la calentura. Sasuke le tomó de la muñeca desviándole la mano hacia su propia entrepierna. Su lugar era ahí, devolviéndole el favor que él mismo le otorgaba. No había por qué sentirse apenada, mucho menos sorprendida, aquella marcada voluptuosidad que palmeaba no era más que la clara evidencia que hasta ese momento el hombre se encontraba con los ánimos levantados.

Como si estuviera examinando a través de simples toqueteos el contenido del paquete que su amante conservaba entre las piernas, hacía mover de arriba abajo su mano aplicando cierta presión para que su serio compañero le dijera cuánto le agradaba. Sasuke extendió ambos brazos tras su espalda haciéndose soporte en la cama, abandonando de pronto su trabajo en el cuerpo de la pelirosa y dedicándose a disfrutar el obsequio que ésta le ofrecía. Con un meneo de polla ya la chica lo tenía llegando hasta la misma gloria.

—¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo, Sasuke? —preguntó devolviéndole la jugada. Él no respondió solamente frunció el ceño. No pensaría que le iba a responder, estaba más que claro que el que se detuviera no era una opción, al menos no para él.

—¿Quieres tocarla mejor, Sakura? Tócala pues, te enseñaré cómo.

Soberbiamente apartó la mano de ella de su entrepierna. De los hombros la tomó apartándola de su cuerpo también, sobre la cama se incorporó notando la humedad en la que había quedado su pantalón de lino. Abrió el único botón y bajó la cremallera del mismo. Sentado como estaba con ambas piernas abiertas a los costados del cuerpo de Sakura que sobre el suelo se había colocado, tomó la mano de ella sobre su rodilla introduciéndola por él mismo en la abertura que justo le había preparado. Aún con el negro interior que usaba se podía apreciar la hinchazón de su miembro enroscado y pidiendo clemencia por ser liberado. Sus dilatados ojos se perdieron en el rostro de ella observando las reacciones que hacía al tocar de aquella descarada manera su prominente hombría que especial para ella palpitaba bajo su tacto.

Sakura se dejaba hacer por él, quizás a diferencia de ella, él tenía experiencia, tal vez anteriormente había tenido a muchas otras mujerzuelas en su cama inclusive por arriba de sus propias inexpertas caricias, pero en el momento no le importó preguntar de dónde había aprendido a hacer lo que sabía, qué importaba el origen de su conocimiento en el tema mientras continuara con esa misma rutina en ella, todo lo demás salía sobrando, y es que, ah que bien se sintieron esos dedos hundidos en su cuerpo.

Sentado desde la cama apreciaba como Sakura se maravillaba con lo que tenía a su total disposición. Aquello quizás había superados sus expectativas y claro que al hombre le fascinaba ser la razón de su asombro.

—Sakura… ahora chúpala, acerca tu boca y pruébala.

En su mano tomó su tieso miembro descubriendo frente a ella la punta de su excitación: brillosa y rojiza saludaba a la pelirosa en espera de que sus labios terminaran por proporcionarle una merecida atención. Los ojos de Sakura continuaban clavados apreciando la eminente barra que frente a ella se posaba. Altanera y soberbia como lo era su dueño, por sí sola se mantenía firme en dirección al techo. Había que reconocer que el chico poseía un talento bien engendrado en sus genitales además de un atractivo que era reconocido entre la comunidad femenina, no por nada Sakura con ello se sentía por bien servida, su sexo palpitaba y a sus pechos regresaba la firmeza. Al despertar de su embobamiento, Sakura recordó no tener idea alguna de cómo hacer aquello que el hombre le pedía. Sasuke rió ante tal descubrimiento, su inocencia lo excitaba.

—Tómala con cuidado en tu mano, acerca tus labios, usa sólo la lengua y enciérrala en tu boca. Imagina que es una rica paleta que se te está chorreando por el calor y para que no se derrita por completo tendrás que chuparla entera.

Ella obedeció y el orgullo de hombre soberbio se ensanchó en el pecho de él. Más pronto que la mismísima suma de uno y uno, Sakura aprendió gracias al Uchiha lo elemental en el arte del sexo oral, su boca engullía sólo una parte del dotado sexo de su amante de ensueño sorbiendo para su gusto propio sólo la puntita. Delicados besos otorgaba por todo el tallo volviendo a introducirlo entre sus labios. Para Sasuke el mirar los serios problemas que la pelirosa tenía para hacer tal cual él le pedía, era una estimulación aún más provocativa que cualquier otra, dando por un hecho que el que su hombría no cupiera en la boca de su delgada compañera era un manifiesto de cuan impúdicamente había sido bendecido por los mismos dioses. Quedaba claro que era cierta esa especulación de que el tamaño realmente importaba, al menos para Sasuke Uchiha sí era de gran importancia.

A la pelirosa comenzaban a gustarle sin tener idea alguna de que existieran como tal, las paletas sabor hombre, preferentemente las de marca Uchiha. Ella sola no cabía en su goce, disfrutaba como una novata ninfómana.

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama, detuvo el trabajo de Sakura muy a su pesar, besándola en los labios. Tomó en una mano uno de sus senos y con la otra desabrochaba de su sujetador. Al oído le llamó en un tono grave de voz estremeciéndola por la sensualidad que derrochaba y la no directa proposición que le lanzó:

—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó sonriendo de forma perversa.

Sus piernas tambaleantes apenas la mantenían en pie, como si estuviera aún tomada caminaba al guarda ropa de Ino en busca de un par. Para cuando regresó a su lado él ya se había quitado los pantalones y la camisa quedando a total disposición visual de la pelirosa. Una vez más ella lo miró de pies a cabeza pensando, quizás, en la morbosa naturaleza que había obrado en ese chico para ella apreciarlo así, espléndido en su desnudez, de perfil miraba su delgado cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo observaba morbosamente su polla, especialmente dotada y bien parada.

Sobre la cama se recostó empleando a sus osos de peluche como almohadas, estiró el brazo para apagar la luz de la lámpara dejando la alcoba en completa oscuridad, de pronto le había llegado el pudor; sin embargo, Sasuke le pidió encenderla de nuevo. Recorrió con húmedos besos la extensión de su brazo convenciéndola de que no la apagara. Ella cedió ante tan sensual caricia, le sonrió avergonzada respirando de forma agitada. Se le notaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder, pena sentía que él la viera completamente desnuda en esa posición. Sasuke le apartó su última prenda y, volviendo a lubricar con cálidas caricias su zona de placer, sus dedos tocaron su clítoris al tiempo que la besaba en los labios distrayéndola.

A la pelirosa las piernas así como las tenía: abiertas dejando entre el hueco de ellas a su invitado especial, sentía como le temblaban, el cuerpo tensionó apretando entre los pliegues de su sexo los inquietos dedos del Uchiha.

—Relájate, Sakura —pidió colocándose en posición—. ¿Qué no eras tú la que buscaba esto? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo frotando sobre la empapada hendidura de la chica la punta de su hinchada erección.

Ella se contorsionó bajo su cuerpo, claro que en todo momento había sido consciente del juego que comenzaba, y consciente estaba de igual manera de las consecuencias que éste tenía. Y era esa misma consecuencia la que se escurría por sobre su entrepierna, de arriba abajo era sacudida en su propio sexo provocando que éste por sí solo se abriera queriendo recibir aquella caliente hombría que su boca anteriormente había degustado. Ahora su coño pedía hacer lo mismo.

—Dime sí o no buscabas desesperada obtener esto. Realmente lo deseabas, y me provocaste, demasiado, y ahora sólo deseo desquitarme y hacértelo duro, que sepas que conmigo no se juega… —mordió su lóbulo introduciendo tres de sus dedos en la ya estimulada zona de la chica—. Abre más las piernas… así. Súbelas y ponlas alrededor de mi cintura… eso es.

Regresó a sus labios retirando la mano de su sexo. Rió una vez más al ver el rostro agitado y sonrosado de la chica.

—Cada vez estás más caliente y mojada… me gusta —dijo ronco delineándole los labios con los mismos dedos que anteriormente había utilizado en su sexo. Acto seguido le pidió que ella misma probara de sus dedos su propio sabor vaginal y retirara el hilillo de sus jugos.

Aquello hizo que el Uchiha gimiera, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera y él estaba ansioso por aprovecharlo. Sin aviso alguno introdujo en aquella profunda y aún virginal cavidad, la punta de su hinchado pene. Los pliegues del rosado sexo de la chica se abrieron al andar del resbaladizo y ansioso miembro sobre éste, poco a poco las puertas de su intimidad eran abiertas por un libidinoso intruso cuya herramienta se encontraba aún insatisfecha. Al traspasar la barrera que le separaba de un goce pleno tal cual buscaba, se dejó caer sobre sus brazos sintiendo el suculento recibimiento de su miembro siendo apretado entre las paredes calientes de una virginal criatura siendo corrompida por la sublime acción de fornicación que el hombre en cuestión había despertado en ella.

Sakura se pescó con gran fuerza de las sábanas de su cama. Sus ojos había cerrado mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar, le dolía, aquel bestial hombre había sido algo rudo, su goce se apoderaba de cualquier pensamiento, ella aún era virgen y él un macho experimentado. Cual guante su corrompida cavidad aprisionaba entre los calientes aposentos de su lujuria la bien parecida verga del Uchiha. Cual animal en celo éste gemía despacito, evitando no dar muestra mayor de lo bien que su miembro era estimulado solamente al tenerlo en el interior de un prácticamente cerrado orificio, siendo éste el primero en indagar en dicha fuente de placer. Qué cosita tan más estrecha, su hinchado pene seguía entrando abriéndose lugar entre ambos pliegues, y su vulva se lo tragaba todo, pedazo a pedazo lentamente lo engullía. Sasuke le hacía abrir cada vez más las piernas, ocupaba mayor espacio, más libertad de movimientos, pero el que su vagina estuviera tan húmeda, estrecha y caliente le fascinaba. Su orgullo de macho se veía saciado al escucharla gemir despacito y mover de un lado a otro la cabeza.

Sasuke la tomaba de la cadera, haciendo mover su cuerpo hacia ella y dejando entrar con mayor libertad el objeto de su encabronado orgullo de hombre. La hendidura de la pelirosa se dilataba a más no poder, estaba completamente llena, repleta de esa exquisita verga que engullía.

Ella chilló, comenzaba a agradarle la sabrosa sensación que el pene de su amigo le provocaba dentro de su cuerpo, el sentirse llena con la suculenta verga del Uchiha la hacía desear no querer alejarla de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas revelaban vergüenza pero sus ojos daban muestra mayor de una completa adoración al hombre que se hallaba arremetiendo contra su sexo. Junto a él pero de una manera más fuerte, gimió, repetidas ocasiones mencionó su nombre entre aullidos y aquello ensanchó el pecho del soberbio hombre y si fuera posible, aún más su pene.

A la inexperta jovencita le gustaba, creyendo muy seguramente que como el Uchiha no había otro hombre, y el interpretar de esa manera la forma en la que Sakura apenas y lo miraba a los ojos, le dio mayor fluidez a sus embestidas y una liberación a su poco conocido vocabulario. Sasuke poco hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era para humillar, o para excitar, como en este caso.

—¿La notas ahora dándote gusto, eh, Sakura? —decía con voz ronca al tiempo que lamía su rostro. Ella no dijo nada y solamente apartó la miraba avergonzada—. ¿Era lo que querías verdad? ¿La sientes dentro? ¿Te gusta…? Dime, dime qué es lo que tienes dentro, hazlo, dímelo al oído y te daré más. Sentirás delicioso, pero ábrete más de piernas.

Su voz sonaba inclusive hasta cochina, pero nadie podía culparlo por tener aquel singular gusto por ser el lado dominante. La mejor de las cacerías la había encontrado en ella, una chica virgen e ingenua, nada comparada con aquellas otras mujerzuelas que descaradamente arrastradas se le ofrecían. Y como si fuera un vaso de agua, él a nadie se le negaba, más aún si sabían cómo alterarle la hormona, tal cual lo había hecho aquella pelirosa usurpadora de inocencia pero siendo como todo mundo, igual de calenturienta. Y de ahí el interés por parte de él, ella había conseguido despertarlo de alguna extraña y nueva manera, siendo sincera y entregada en cuerpo y alma.

—Sasuke, me gusta… esto me agrada. Pero dime qué debo de hacer para que a ti también te guste, tu placer será el mío, dímelo.

Los negros ojos del Uchiha brillaron con mayor lujuria, Sakura apenas descubría el genuino significado de la lujuria y que ésta no se platica sino se practica, y lo descubría con él, y ahora, como una ofrenda ansiaba darle mayor placer. Afortunado muchacho cuyo atractivo y hombría le abría las puertas de toda hembra bien parecida.

—¡Te gusta entonces, te gusta lo que te hace! Uhm… dilo. Aquí lo tienes, entero, gózalo, ahora muévete Sakura, muévete. Alza tu cadera, así… baja tus piernas y ábrelas más… eso es, así.

La amateur jovencita obedecía tal cual él le pedía, para qué negarse a hacerlo si a ella también le agradaba, el ir

y venir de su verga por la hendidura de sus piernas le fascinaba. El dolor, el clima, ya todo parecía haber quedado en el olvido, ahí sólo eran ellos dos y una urgente pasión cachonda que los quemaba. No le fue para nada difícil orillar a la pelirosa a un pronto clímax, pues sus palabras combinado con la rudeza de momentos con la cual la penetraba, eso le produjo más de dos espasmos seguidos. Admiró cómo los dedos de los pies apretaba al igual que los de sus manos y el pecho contorsionaba hacia arriba; todo eso fue a gusto del hombre haciéndolo sentir como el mejor de los amantes. Su orgullo en todo momento se hacía latente al igual que vibrante y aún caliente se encontraba su hombría.

—Uhm, ah… me voy a venir, sí… siento que me voy a correr ya… —anunció completamente agitado aumentando sus penetraciones y haciéndolas más salvajes. Como un ser bestial la embestía para su propio gusto y llegar de una manera más sensacional al nirvana del placer sexual.

—Gózalo Sasuke, disfruta de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, a partir de ahora sólo pertenecerá a ti.

Para aumentar el placer de su amante, la jovencita enredó ambas piernas en su cadera siguiendo ella misma el compás de las penetraciones que éste le imponía. Las palpitaciones de su verga al estarse corriendo la estimularon nuevamente, al igual que él ella gimió más sonoramente.

Ella le rodeó con ambas manos el cuello atrayéndolo nuevamente para besarlo intentando devolverle el aire que éste había perdido. En silencio le agradeció por el momento cuando él poco a poco retiraba su sexo de su interior. A un lado de ella se recostó, respiró profundamente y una vez recobrada la razón se incorporó en la cama.

—Aún llueve, no te vayas, quédate esta noche… por favor —pidió tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo con ojos de cordero en un matadero.

—Iré al baño a tirar esto —apuntó poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la alcoba. Para cuando regresó traía el cabello y el rostro mojado. Sakura ya retiraba de su cama el montón de peluches que tenía regándolos por todo el suelo.

—Ven aquí conmigo, duerme junto a mí —le extendió la mano invitándolo a que se recostara en la pequeña cama de alguna manera con ella. Con mayores derechos se recargó en el desnudo pecho de él pasando sobre su abdomen un brazo. Miró sonriente como Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua al leer un mensaje de texto de su teléfono celular—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hace unos momentos le mandé un mensaje a mi hermano para decirle que avisara en la casa que no llegaría temprano, pero me acaba de responder diciéndome que él siquiera va a llegar a dormir.

—Ups, bueno no puedes culparlo, quizás también él esté en estos momentos ocupado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos dejando sobre el buró su teléfono celular y dedicándose mejor a mirar las iluminadas estrellas que se formaban en el techo de la alcoba. Sakura lo miraba feliz de la vida, ni en sus más absurdos sueños había imaginado estar una noche otoñal junto a él, mucho menos luego de unos momentos justo como los que habían experimentado. Tenía que darle luego la razón a su amiga Ino por sus consejos. Delineó el contorno de su fino rostro hasta posar el dedo sobre su barbilla y pedirle que volteara a mirarla. Entre demostraciones de ternura desde la corta distancia que los separaba, le lanzó un beso. Sasuke contorneó los labios como si sonriera y cerró los ojos. Ella lo cobijó y sobre su pecho de igual modo durmió.

Al apartamento apenas llegaba algo mojada Ino acompañada de su pareja, ambos procurando no hacer mucho ruido pues todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas indicando que sus compañeras dormían. Kiba tomó lugar en uno de los sofás, mientras que Ino abría la puerta de su alcoba. Cuan grata había sido su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga compartiendo su cama con el Uchiha. Una sonrisa socarrona manifestó hablándole a Kiba a que le acompañara.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije. Ahora me debes una comida italiana —indicó en voz baja y sonriendo victoriosa.

Kiba dejó de asomarse y regresó a su lugar, subió ambos pies sobre la mesita de la sala y le regresó la risa maliciosa a la rubia.

—Efectivamente, ganaste. Aunque ahora supongo que deberás de dormir en la sala, dudo que tu amiga te reciba con los brazos abiertos en la alcoba.

La sonrisa de Ino se borró, cerró algo molesta la puerta procurando no hacer mayor ruido dejando dormir a los otros dos en su habitación. Sobre el sofá se cruzó de brazos y en son de grandeza le preguntó a Kiba el por qué si sus predicciones eran ciertas, la vida la trataba así. Kiba rió encogiéndose de hombros dejándola hablando sola.

.

.

* * *

_Yei actualización! _^o^

_Me siento un tanto satisfecha con el capítulo siendo mi primer SasuSaku – lemon, que igual no será el último en esta historia, la historia de estos dos apenas empieza. Me encanta el lado dominante de Sasukin _*-*

**xXKushinaXx:** _por ahí me preguntabas si incluiría a los Akatsukis… omg! Por supuesto que estarán, por Jashin que no puedo dejar de lado a un sexy Deidara, al perverso y depravado de Hidan, al sensual aunque con cara de "yo no rompo un plato" de Sasori… uff! Por supuesto sin dejar de lado a Pain y Konan. En realidad para ellos en general (akatsuki) tengo algo especial en mente. Ya quiero que lleguen esos capítulos de verdad _*-*

_En fin, espero que les haya calentado el capítulo… o que diga, gustado u.u Bah! Arriba las mentesitas pervertidas que andan por aquí! Yeii!_ \^o^/

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y asii en un Review aquí abajito. Alguna temática que deseen que se trate igualmente es bien aceptada_ :) _Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos a la próxima!_


	6. Dinamita explosiva

"_I´m dirty, mean and mighty unclean, I´m a wanted man, public enemy number one" AC/DC_

* * *

•**.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**V.- **_**Dinamita explosiva**_

.

Apenas la campana de la Ondara sonaba dando así finalizadas las clases del nivel preparatoriano y como siempre solía suceder, el bullicio reinó en los pasillos de la enorme institución.

Luego de un fin de semana lejos de toda clase de trabajos que implicara la escuela, la comunidad estudiantil parecía no estar del todo conforme con el inicio de semana. Para variar. Sin embargo, no por ello el personal docente dejaba de impartir sus clases —para desgracia de los estudiantes—, el mundo paraba pero ellos jamás lo hacían.

Tal era el caso particular del estricto prefecto de la universidad, Ibiki Morino, el cual no dejaba pasar siquiera un minuto de su clase perdido en la nada. Su tiempo lo aprovechaba de inicio a fin. Apenas llegaba al grupo donde debía de impartir sus clases y sin importar cuánto relajo hubiera dentro o por cuánto tiempo, con sólo verlo entrar con aquella expresión de total seriedad y de pocos amigos, todo el mundo dentro del aula guardaba silencio. Por sí solos tomaban asiento rápidamente en sus lugares y le esperaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del hombre. No sería mucho exagerar decir que gran parte de los estudiantes solían temerle al Morino, como solían llamarle en secreto.

Entre los mismos estudiantes solían pedir porque dicho maestro no diera alguna de sus clases, pues sin importar prácticamente el tema a tratar, él se encargaba de algunas materias en toda la universidad. Tener al Morino como profesor era un seguro castigo, más aún tenerlo de enemigo. Pocos, realmente contados estudiantes, eran merecedores de su afecto.

Y como cada lunes, y como última clase para el nivel de Maestría, Ibiki Morino repartía para sus más grandes alumnos la materia de Finanzas. Fuera de ser un malhumorado hombre a vista de muchos, era todo un estuche de monerías y una caja de conocimiento pleno.

De todas las clases que solía repartir en la universidad, era a ese grupo en específico en donde disfrutaba más de su oficio como maestro. Era bien sabido por todos que del resto del grupo, era sólo Itachi Uchiha quien parecía ser el tipo de estudiante perfecto según el parecer de Morino.

—Quiero que revisen sus correos, hoy por la tarde les haré llegar a cada uno un archivo que deberán traer impreso a las próximas sesiones. Desde ya les mandaré de igual modo los requisitos que deberán cumplir para el trabajo final. Sean vacaciones, días festivos, cualquiera que sea el pretexto que quieran buscarle, todos los días a partir de ahora verán las finanzas en su vida diaria, podrán incluso soñar con ellas, yo me encargaré de que así sea. ¿Alguna duda? —anunció Ibiki provocando la desaprobación de la mayoría. Sin embargo, esos gestos de desacuerdo por parte de su alumnado parecían ser la mejor medicina para sus poco ortodoxos modales.

—¿Habrá un límite de entrega para el trabajo? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Revise su correo primero Señor Takeda para aclarar su duda —respondió provocando la molestia del chico.

—¿Entonces por qué pregunta si tenemos dudas? ¿No es algo retórico de su parte preguntar algo que después no responderá?

Ibiki se dio media vuelta comenzando a tomar sus pertenencias del escritorio procurando tomar su tiempo en lo que era su retirada.

—Para nada Señor Takeda, ya le dije que revisara su correo. Les recuerdo que aunque un título les respalda ya como Administradores, el camino a su Maestría depende de qué tan buenos dicen ser. Y en esta materia soy yo quien mide su nivel de conocimiento. Así que le recomiendo, Señor Takeda, estudiar como nunca para su próxima prueba. No vaya a ser que las preguntas retóricas las entienda de mala manera. Para el resto es lo mismo. ¿Por algo se hacen llamar estudiantes no? Porque se supone que deben de estudiar antes —mencionó en son de sarcasmo pero a su broma nadie del grupo rió. Solamente él le encontraba gracia a sus palabras—. Por hoy terminamos hasta aquí la sesión. Nos veremos luego.

Concluyó saliendo del grupo en dirección al pasillo desde donde escuchó los comentarios expresados en mal sentido hacia su persona por parte de su alumnado. Realmente poco le importó, sabía lo que conseguía manteniendo aquella déspota actitud, pero de sus intenciones no se arrepentía. La juventud muchas de las veces ocupaba que le pusieran mano dura y un alto a sus alocados comportamientos. Y él era la autoridad ahí dentro.

Aguardó unos instantes más fuera del aula esperando que el resto de sus alumnos salieran, pero al verlo ahí recargado en la barandilla del pasillo, todos ellos siquiera le dirigieron la palabra. No es que fuera rencoroso, ni vengativo, pero a él ningún rostro se le olvidaba, y en su cabeza comenzaba a poner luz roja a aquellos que consideraba ser unos peligros en su perfecta doctrina de impartir su materia.

—Itachi —llamó Ibiki a su alumno estrella al verlo salir por fin de su salón. El aludido se detuvo, guardando con una sonrisa en el rostro, su teléfono celular en su pantalón luego de terminar de leer el mensaje de texto que recién había recibido—. No te quitaré mucho tiempo para que vayas pronto a tu reunión —predijo de algún modo que Itachi traía algo de prisa por salir de la universidad.

—No se preocupe Licenciado Morino. Usted dirá para qué soy bueno —respondió el joven procurando hablar con el respeto que su acompañante se merecía para él. Realmente muy pocos alumnos eran respetuosos y educados como lo era Itachi, concluía Morino sintiéndose orgulloso de tenerlo como alumno.

El pecho de Morino se ensanchó en el instante en que carraspeó la garganta para hablar claro, pues lo que tenía que decirle a su alumno estrella no era más que un asunto que a él en lo personal lo llenaba de orgullo.

—El viernes pasado mandaron a mi oficina, directamente de la Gerencia de Publicidad de la empresa L.I.A., una invitación especial para pedir la asistencia a uno de sus diplomados que impartirán en el centro. Solicitan la presencia de sólo dos estudiantes de Mercadotecnia. Por obvias razones de inmediato pensé en ti como la primera opción, la segunda aún no la tengo muy clara pero ya lo pensaré después. En lo personal me gustaría que asistieras pues no sólo el nombre de la universidad sería promovida con tu presencia, sino que además esas cátedras te pueden ayudar. Por los gastos no tienes porque preocuparte, por ser la primera vez que la empresa lanza este llamado ellos ponen una parte de los gastos, la otra será a cuenta de la universidad. Las fechas exactas de las sesiones me las harán saber en el transcurso de la semana. Pero aún así, Itachi, ésta es una oportunidad que pocas veces se da y no puedes dejar pasar.

Itachi afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza.

—Agradezco infinitamente el que haya pensado en mí como primera opción, Profesor Morino, y tendré en cuenta su invitación. El único problema que le encuentro es el horario que posiblemente se llegara a manejar, como sabrá, trabajo en una compañía y temo que podría haber por ahí conflicto en cuanto al tiempo. Pero si todo de alguna manera se arregla, de por hecho mi asistencia —afirmó con total seriedad dándole razón a sus palabras.

Ibiki estrechó su mano como un acuerdo entre ambos dejando en claro su agrado en particular por su disposición. El teléfono celular de Itachi volvió a sonar con el tono de _Sweet child of mine_ de _Guns N' Roses_ en aviso de un nuevo mensaje. Ibiki formuló una poco perceptible sonrisa mirando como éste atendía su aparato telefónico.

—Parece que te están esperando. No te retraso más. Si hay noticias yo te las haré saber en el momento —comentó comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia atrás sin ser consciente por dónde caminaba. Lo último que vio Itachi fue a su profesor en pie para luego repentinamente verlo desaparecer seguido de un fuerte golpe que le hizo alarmarse, y el grito de su profesor mencionando el nombre de la persona que por accidente e ir malamente corriendo por los pasillos, le hizo perder el equilibrio y hacerlo caer vergonzosamente al suelo—. ¡Sarutobi! —gritó enfurecido intentando ponerse en pie.

El aludido palideció al escuchar su apellido siendo mencionado por la persona que más temía lo gritara. Itachi no dudó un instante en ir a auxiliar a su profesor ayudándole a ponerse en pie luego de su bochornosa escena montada frente a muchos. Konohamaru intentó abstenerse de reírse a carcajadas tal cual quería hacer, pues realmente le resultaba ser una pose completamente ridícula la forma en la cual Ibiki había terminado en el suelo por su culpa, pues como si una barra de jabón se encontrara en el piso y en el momento Ibiki la pisara al andar y resbalara por efecto, así mismo fue como el hombre de mal carácter fue a parar en el piso con ambas piernas hacia arriba. Todos los mirones reían a escondidas, mientras que el pobre de Itachi intentaba ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El mismo coraje del hombre hizo que se pusiera rojo por la rabia y por la vergüenza pasada.

Al ver como Ibiki era ayudado a ponerse en pie, Konohamaru no dudó en echarse a correr antes de que fuera presa fácil para Morino.

—¡Dónde está ese demonio! —preguntó exaltado Ibiki una vez en pie siendo sostenido por Itachi para que no volviera a caer—. ¡Dónde se escondió Sarutobi! —gritó completamente enojado. El resto de los presentes al verlo recuperado prefirieron abandonar el lugar antes de que se les involucrara en el asunto.

—Me temo que ya se fue profesor —respondió Itachi algo dudoso—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que le acompañe a la enfermería?

—Gracias, puedo caminar solo. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos es encontrar a Sarutobi —dijo comenzando a caminar a pasos lentos y sujetándose en momentos del pasamanos de los pasillos—. ¡Despejen los corredores, no hay nada que ver aquí! —amenazó a los mirones al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su espalda baja.

Itachi le miró marcharse con un severo enojo, de cierto modo sintió pena por su profesor. Dos de sus compañeras de grupo llegaron hasta donde él estaba, sonriéndole cada una de ellas con completa coquetería y, haciendo de vez en cuando entre plática, enredar un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice de forma infantil manteniendo otras intenciones; dichas compañeras usaron como pretexto un trabajo que los tres tenían en equipo, la intención de ellas no era otra sino obtener la atención del distinguido hombre.

Él con completa educación las atendió, hablando, en todo momento, sobre el tema planteado en un inicio aún y cuando éstas querían cambiar de tema por algo más entretenido. Con la sola sonrisa que le dedicaban al Uchiha, sumándole las miraditas coquetas que le lanzaban, con eso bastaba para concluir que el hombre era motivo de sus suspiros y que por él parecían ser como dos hembras calenturientas en busca de su temporal atención. Las chicas comenzaban a reír contagiosas e Itachi no veía la hora de salir de la universidad.

Mientras tanto, como otras tantas veces el grupito de amistades de Naruto se reunían en un punto estratégico de los jardines. Al lugar habían llegado Ino en compañía de su pareja, ambos permanecían sentados en una banca, ella encima de las piernas de Kiba; así mismo estaba Naruto junto con el nuevo integrante del grupo, Sai; en una esquina Tenten era acompañada como siempre por Neji mientras que tanto Shikamaru como Chouji parecían conversar con Sakura, y es que al menos esa impresión era la que daban, pues mientras ellos dos conversaban sobre temas de interés para ambos, la chica miraba de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada su objetivo.

—Ya cálmate frentuda, quizás ahora no vino. Al menos no lo vi durante toda la mañana, ¿tú viste a Sasuke, cariño? —preguntó Ino a Kiba a lo cual éste negó poniéndose en pie.

—Si ya estamos todos, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? ¿A quién estamos esperando? —habló fastidiado Naruto de llevar ya varios minutos solamente parados sin saber con exactitud la razón por la cual esperaban todavía ahí.

—No, eso no. Que no entiendes que no nos podemos ir todavía Naruto —dijo molesta Sakura sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones y mordiéndose de forma nerviosa la uña de su dedo medio.

Shikamaru bostezó entrecruzando ambos brazos tras su espalda de forma perezosa ante la indecisión de los demás.

—Chouji y yo nos vamos entonces, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a ponernos de acuerdo sobre un trabajo muy problemático. Nos vemos luego pues —se despidieron ambos chicos alejándose del resto.

—Por qué mejor no vamos afuera, quizás ya salió desde hace rato y siquiera lo vimos pasar —propuso Kiba. Todos concordaron y le siguieron. En todo momento se le veía a Sakura nerviosa, no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos y tamborilearlos sobre sus labios.

—Hey, ¿que no es Sasuke el que está allá? —cuestionó Sai mirando en dirección al susodicho—. Pero...

—¡Quién es esa con la que está! —interrumpió molesta Ino cruzándose de brazos y viendo de mala manera a la chica con la cual el pelinegro estaba. Ambos recargados en el auto negro de su hermano—. ¿Sakura, tú la conoces? Dudo que sea una compañera de su carrera —comentó metiendo de ese modo la duda en su amiga.

—Pues quien sea, hay que admitir que en todo caso es una buena competencia —dijo Kiba provocando inconscientemente que los celos por parte de Sakura fluyeran en un enojo consigo misma.

Ino le golpeó un costado. Ella no le encontraba ninguna gracia que otra estuviera conversando con el hombre de su amiga en plan de conquista. O al menos esa idea fue la que cruzó por su cabeza con sólo mirar desde su lugar cómo la mujer con la que estaba Sasuke reía.

—Claro que no. Mírala bien, ¿ya notaste el mal gusto que tiene para vestirse? Dime, qué chica bien ves usando ese tipo de camisas de grupos de Rock y para acompañar su atuendo de loca y estar en contra de cualquier tipo de moda... ¿converse? Sólo las personas sin gusto alguno usan esas cosas. Claro que Sasuke no puede fijarse en una mujer como ella, Sasuke sí tiene un buen gusto, tiene estilo.

Alegó Ino buscando en la más mínima cosa, algo para usar en contra de "la otra", como la llamó. Sakura no dejaba de mirar en dirección a los otros dos. El resto de sus amigos solamente miraban sin comprender del todo el problema. Kiba chasqueó la lengua.

—No entiendo por qué ustedes las mujeres son tan orgullosas, por qué no aceptan de buena manera cuando otra mujer está más bonita que ustedes. Independientemente de cómo se vista, que créanme, a los hombres poco nos importa sus modas. Además, hay que admitir que Sasuke es muy selectivo, esta vez parece que lo ha hecho así... —Ino miró de mala manera a Kiba, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera de otra mujer frente a ella? Era un descaro que su pareja terminaría pagando caro—. Pues a mí me gusta su estilo fuera de toda clase de etiquetas.

—Pues yo no le encuentro interés alguno a "su estilo", me parece grotesco y sin gracia alguna. Usar los pantalones desgarrados fue moda de los noventas. No sé por qué la defiendes, ¿de parte de quién estás? —volvió a hablar Ino cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—Lo que yo les quiero dar a entender es que por ejemplo, uno, como hombre, acepta que hay otros quizás con más cualidades que uno mismo, o atractivo a vista de las mujeres, pero no por ello te acomplejas, no por tener la idea de que haya personas mejores que tú mismo dejarás de luchar por conseguir lo que quieres. De igual modo, si es el caso de que ya sea Sasuke, o ella quien tenga interés en el otro, que no sabemos aún, quizás sólo hablamos en suposiciones; pero de todos modos, Sakura viendo la posibilidad de que quizás tenga una buena rival, no debe de darse por vencida así tan fácil.

—Cierto, Kiba tiene razón Sakura. En lugar de estar aquí paradota viendo como idiota cómo otra tipa va y te gana a Sasuke, deberías de ir a donde están y tomar lo que es tuyo. Hazle ver que no tiene el camino libre —aconsejó Ino empujando a la pelirosa a que se atreviera a hacer algo por lo menos. Algo dudosa así lo hizo. Sin tener mayor idea más que lo que había visto, Tenten preguntó a Ino qué era lo que había sucedido con Sakura y Sasuke. Ino rió airosa mirando como su amiga se animaba a ir a donde estaban los otros dos, y como si fuera un logro para su misma persona, a su amiga le habló con cierta arrogancia—: Aún eres inocente Tenten, el día en el que tú y el _mister…_ —miró de reojo a Neji—, se olviden de las reglas, comprenderían a la perfección lo que sucedió.

Tenten palideció poniéndose completamente roja. Neji en cambio fingió no escuchar restándole importancia a lo que se decía. Pero para el resto de sus amigos era algo claro que detrás de esa larga amistad de años, en algún momento podría darse algo más. Todos lo veían venir, menos ellos dos.

Ino pidió que se retiraran ya comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por los demás.

Naruto permaneció unos segundos más en el mismo lugar mirando fijamente a Sakura alejarse. La cabeza humilló y sin gran ánimo siguió al resto de sus amigos.

Sakura caminaba aún indecisa, volteó hacia atrás queriendo conseguir la decisión que le hacía falta pero ya sus amigos no estaban. Suspiró y, mordiéndose el labio, continuó en la misma dirección. Sasuke estaba frente a ella de espaldas y, sin muchas fuerzas al intentar hablar, su voz le falló sonando como un leve tartamudeo. La acompañante de Sasuke interrumpió su plática para mirarla tras él, al ver la indecisión de la chica al querer hablar, ésta levantó una ceja curiosa.

—Creo que te buscan, Sasuke —indicó apuntando en dirección a Sakura.

Sasuke volteó y en el instante como una acción autómata, Sakura rió nerviosa demostrándose de pronto carismática tanto con él como con quien le acompañaba. Su papel de mujer dos caras le salía bien. Fingía en el momento que debía de hacerlo, ocultando así su nerviosismo y enojo.

—Hola Sasuke, te vi aquí y quise venir a... saludarte. ¿Cómo estás? —fue su intento de plática y la vaga excusa por su presencia. Sasuke respondió un cortante bien. Sin saber qué más decir, Sakura rió mirando consecutivamente a la otra chica y a Sasuke sin poder evitarlo. Ella en cambio, sintió patético el fatal mutismo entre Sasuke y Sakura, en silencio se burló de la situación y prefirió darles la espalda—. ¿Estabas ocupado acaso? —preguntó Sakura queriendo saber un poco más sobre la otra chica. Pero su respuesta fue que simplemente esperaba a su hermano—. ¿Ella es amiga de tu hermano? —indagó acercándose a él preguntándoselo al oído.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Sakura, ella poco a poco se acercaba más a él como si no fuera consiente de lo que hacía.

—Amaya es su novia.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, veía con cierta pena a la chica al haber tenido una idea equivocada de ella. Una vez más se había dejado influenciar por los comentarios de Ino, tuvo celos cuando no debió de haberlos tenido. Pero no podían culparla, ya mirándola de cerca debía de admitir tal cual le había dicho Kiba, que la chica, Amaya, como sabía que se llamaba, era atractiva. Que si bien no compartía el mismo gusto que ella en sus modos de vestir, pero muy seguramente algo había en ella que le agradaba al hermano de Sasuke. Fuera cual fuera la razón, a ella, Sakura, ya poco le importaba. Sasuke estaba solo y ella en espera de acabar con esa soledad en su vida.

Amaya sintió la mirada de Sakura examinándola como si fuera un objeto al cual había que estudiar. Posando una mano en su cintura y ladeando un poco la cabeza, ésta le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia a la otra. Detestaba que la observaran de tal manera que pareciera ser una persona extraña en un mundo aún más extraño que ella misma. Sakura reaccionó volviendo a avergonzarse por prestar mayor atención a la novia de Itachi.

—Oh, sólo veía tu chamarra. Está muy bonita —dijo como excusa. Amaya agradeció por simple educación pero al creer tener la atención de la chica, Sakura creyó poder remediar la mala impresión que se había creado de ella—. Yo tengo una parecida, o bueno, la mía es color rosa, y... no tiene el gorro como la tuya. Pero esa que traes me agrada, se ve como que mala... o vaya pues, no quiero decir que la chamarra sea mala, ni tú tampoco, sino como que la piel negra da una apariencia de un estilo atrevido. Me recuerda a una integrante de un grupo pop que escuchaba hace años. Muy seguramente los conoces, RBD, quién no los conoce.

Se notaba que Sakura no tenía idea de cómo comenzar una plática con Amaya. La inseguridad al hablar la delataba. Sasuke simplemente agachó la cabeza negando en muestra de desaprobación. Amaya en cambio permaneció en silencio, superficialmente recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Sakura comprobando que realmente su ineptitud era cosa seria, para luego terminar echándose a reír por sus palabras. Sakura sin saber qué hacer de igual modo rió, creyendo seguramente que se reía con ella, y no de ella.

—Deja que tu hermano se entere de la superficial y plástica blasfemia con la cual se ha insultado a toda una revolución de verdadera música —dijo a Sasuke aún riéndose altaneramente—. ¿Y ustedes dos qué? ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke acaso? —preguntó a la pelirosa dejándola completamente perpleja.

Apenada desvió la mirada sin saber qué responder, y es que vaya dilema, había tenido sexo con él pero la duda la acechaba, después de aquello, ¿qué eran ahora?

Sasuke en cambio carraspeó la garganta, conocía de años a Amaya, sabía lo que aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes significaba.

—No, no lo somos —respondió atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

—¿No? —volvió a atacar con la misma duda Amaya metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, justo en el lugar en donde cubría unos marcados glúteos, razón de las miradas de uno que otro pervertido y la segura gloria de su novio—. Pero bah, el hecho de que no sean pareja no quiere decir que no puedan ser todos unos "rebeldes" y de vez en cuando hacer una que otra diablura. ¿O miento, Sasukin?

Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sasuke y volteándose a ver salir luego de algunos minutos a Itachi acompañado por las mismas chicas de su grupo.

—Sasukin… —repitió Sakura llamando de la misma manera a Sasuke pareciéndole divertido nombrarlo así.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —pidió el aludido irritado porque Sakura también le llamara de esa manera como en su infancia le llamaba su madre. La pelirosa asintió disculpándose y a un lado de él se colocó—. Olvídalo. Será mejor que intentes llevarte bien con Amaya —concluyó cruzándose de brazos y dejando a Sakura intrigada. Ésta no quiso preguntar más, aún y cuando tuviera dudas sobre el por qué de su recomendación. Creyó, adelantándome a pensar, que llevarse bien con la novia del hermano de Sasuke pudiera darle puntos a favor para acercarse más a él. Y, tomando en cuenta que sus intenciones eran entrar de una u otra manera en el círculo de amistades o todo tipo que rodeara a Sasuke con el fin de ser vista por él como algo más, intentaría acercarse más a la pelirroja novia de Itachi.

Comprender los gustos y el mundo en el que vivía Sasuke podría parecerle una tarea difícil, pero por su amor estaba dispuesta a cambiarse inclusive de religión de ser necesario. Después de todo, ya había llegado lejos con él, no era el momento para retractarse.

Itachi llegó acompañado de sus compañeras hasta donde los otros le esperaban. Las elegantes y refinadas amigas del Uchiha murmuraron entre ellas cuando Itachi se acercó a Amaya. Para su patética y desdichada vida amorosa, el sólo hecho de que Itachi Uchiha estuviera en su equipo de trabajo era una bendición. De mala gana miraron a la chica que le sonreía a Itachi y como si algo se les hubiera atorado en la garganta, ambas mujeres tosieron contagiosas al escuchar el florido saludo de la pelirroja para con él:

—¡Qué onda cabrón! —dijo como si nada Amaya saludándolo de mano como buenos camaradas. Éste correspondió el saludo formulando una sonrisa acostumbrado a los disparates de su pareja.

Tanto Sakura como ambas jovencitas miraron desorbitadas la escena, las otras dos valiendo a Amaya como una vulgar y Sakura dudando sobre la relación de ambos.

—¿Así... siempre se saludan?

—En ocasiones —contestó Sasuke volteándose mirando hacia otro lado sabiendo lo que luego vendría.

Sin hacerse esperar, Amaya tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Itachi acercándolo al propio, pegó la punta de su respingada nariz con la de él sonriéndole al tiempo que se mordía un labio en un acto que dejaba mucho que pensar.

—Te demoraste y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre —susurró pasando a tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Itachi—. Podría comerte entero aquí mismo, pero hay muchos inocentes mirando.

Itachi sonrió una vez que se apartaron. A sus compañeras se dirigió aún con los labios algo rojos e hinchados tomado de la mano de Amaya. Los ojos de las dos chicas por poco y se salían de sus órbitas, estaban anonadadas. No podían creer que un hombre tan correcto como era Itachi tuviera como pareja a una mujer como ella siendo tan... anormal, según la describieron, pero a fin de cuentas celosas de no estar en su lugar.

—Les parece si lo del trabajo lo hablamos mañana. Ahora tengo algo de prisa por ir a comer algo antes de irme a trabajar —ambas jovencitas asintieron sin dejar de mirar con cierto recelo a la mujer a su lado.

Amaya siquiera se detuvo en ellas, sus intereses eran otros y no en atender a las vanidosas compañeras de su novio. Sin nada más, las dos se retiraron, eso sí, aún desde la distancia volteaban y criticaban todo cuanto veían de la acompañante del Uchiha.

Se notaba desde lejos la severa diferencia entre ambos —superficialmente hablando—, Itachi como todos los días para ir a su trabajo solía usar trajes oscuros, su cabello perfectamente recogido en una baja coleta y su fresco rostro le daban un toque intelectual y ejecutivo al mismo tiempo. Lo mínimo, según la redundante opinión de sus compañeras, era que la novia de Itachi fuera igual de educada y elegante que él, bella y estudiada, con un estatus más o menos parecido al de él. Fue por ello que no dudaron en estar en total desacuerdo por los gustos particulares del Uchiha, sumándole al hecho de que ya lo veían como alguien lejano para ellas; pues Amaya dejaba mucho que desear según su parecer.

Y es que al hablar de ella sería como meterse dentro de la boca del lobo. Amaya era el modelo perfecto anarquista en una sociedad cerrada de ideas frescas. Era la voz que se escuchaba en un silencioso despacho cuando las personas preferían callar por temor al qué dirán. Siendo sus creencias su propio impulsor personal y la guerrera de sus definidas metas. A vista de muchos, podría ser una mujer carente de pudor y que poco respeto tenía a demostrarse ante el mundo tal cual era, y de cierto modo tenían razón. Amaya era una descarada cabrona que poco temía a la crítica, detestaba la ignorancia, mucho más las vanidades que tachaban a una persona como materialista. Era un baúl de verdades encerrado en un cuerpo proporcional.

Consciente era del estado de idiotez que provocaba en algunos hombres al andar, consciente que sus bendecidos senos daban más que una idea para una paja nocturna por parte de algún hombre que le viera andar en escote —lo cual contadas ocasiones ocurría—, sin embargo, a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres que se las daban de vanidosas, ella concordaba con aquellas amistades que la llamaban ser una hija de puta. Su orgullo era primero antes que cualquier cosa que se le relacionara. Sin tomar en cuenta a su pareja, claro está.

Teniendo como únicos vicios los cigarrillos, los cuales según ella comenzaba a controlar, así mismo, los fines de semana de barra libre en el bar donde solían reunirse junto con sus amistades; así como el vicio por Itachi, este último junto con todo aquello que implicaba. De pies a cabeza lo sabía aprovechar.

Y ni qué decir del aludido. De aquello ni se podía quejar.

Sin medir palabra, Itachi saludó a su hermano, con la mirada preguntó a Amaya sobre la acompañante de Sasuke, pues de momento se le veía a ella muy pegada a su hermano menor. Por respuesta, Amaya se encogió en hombros y aún tomada de la mano de su novio le hizo saber su opinión.

—¿Tú qué crees? Dicen que no son nada así que supongo que tu hermano se la está llevando gratis a la cama —Itachi negó en desaprobación, conocía a su hermano y aunque éste aparentaba ser indiferente a muchas cosas como era el caso de mujeres, él sabía que era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, diferente era que a pesar de todo, ellas le siguieran rogando

—¿Sasuke, quieres acompañarnos a comer? Lleva si quieres a tu amiga —propuso Itachi.

—¡Sí, me encantaría! Vamos Sasuke —respondió inmediatamente Sakura aceptando la invitación. Una convivencia con ellos sería quizás la oportunidad de su vida para intentar acercarse a Sasuke. Él en cambio no respondió, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia el coche de Itachi en muestra de indiferencia.

Caballerosamente Itachi abrió la puerta del copiloto dándole el pase a su pareja. Sasuke en cambio ya se encontraba dentro del coche y Sakura sola tuvo que abrirse la puerta. Tal parecía que de un día a otro se le había olvidado lo ocurrido entre ambos.

A uno de los buffets de comida más conocidos de la ciudad se dirigieron, pidiendo una mesa para los cuatro. Mientras Itachi hacía unas llamadas a la oficina donde trabajaba, tanto Sasuke, Sakura como Amaya, se servían de la barra de toda clase de comidas.

—Tengo exactamente una hora con veinticinco minutos para llegar a la oficina. Ahora me solicitan más temprano que de costumbre —mencionó Itachi a Amaya mientras que ésta le servía, una vez en la mesa, parte de los refrigerios que sabía a él le gustaban.

Sakura comparaba su plato con toda clase de vegetales, con el de Sasuke, el cual parecía habérsele encogido con toda la comida que se había servido. Se sintió algo incómoda, todos se servían en proporciones grandes, destacando ambos hombres, los cuales figuraban que no habían comido en una semana.

—¿Enserio te comes todo eso, Sasuke? ¿No crees que es mucha comida para ti solo?

—El apetito de un Uchiha es insaciable. Cuando crees que ya están satisfechos vuelven a pedirte más y más —respondió Amaya sirviendo al plato de Itachi más ensalada. Claramente podría interpretarse sus palabras como un comentario en doble sentido, lo cual había sido su inicial intención, pero Sakura lo tomó por el buen sentido de la palabra. Poco a poco conocía cosas nuevas en Sasuke. Algo que también debía de aprender, sería a hacer de comer cosas nuevas, pues por lo visto Sasuke era un hombre con un selectivo paladar.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la mesa. Sakura se sentía una vez más extraña, Sasuke a su lado comía ignorándola por completo. No sabía qué decir o qué temas serían de interés para ellos. Tenía claro que no debía de desentonar en la mesa con el hermano de Sasuke ni su pareja.

—¿Y ustedes dos estudian lo mismo? —fue Amaya quien rompió el mutismo para suerte de Sakura.

—Oh no. Yo estudio medicina. Sasuke estudia administración, pero nos conocimos por un amigo en común.

—No sabía que Sasuke tuviera amigos —comentó Itachi sin dejar de comer. Sasuke sólo levantó la mirada sin encontrarle gracia alguna a su comentario.

Sakura rió, comenzaba a verle avances a la conversación. Al fin.

—Claro que los tiene, no sé qué idea tienen de él pero no siempre es un amargado como parece. Tiene sus ratitos de carisma —fue el turno de Sakura para recibir una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Sasuke. Impulsada quizás por la alegría del momento mantenido a su lado, a él se abalanzó posando la cabeza en su hombro derecho en un gesto infantil de pedirle disculpas—. Tú sabes que no es cierto —dijo en un susurro a Sasuke mostrando un comportamiento como si fueran realmente pareja. Tomando el cubierto de la mano de él, cogió de su plato un trozo de carne llevándolo a los labios de Sasuke. Él sin apartar la mirada del gesto infantil de Sakura, sólo abrió la boca y comió de lo que le daba.

Itachi aclaró la garganta y Sasuke retiró de la mano de Sakura su cubierto incorporándose en su lugar, volviendo una vez más a la mesa el silencio. En una de las pantallas del restaurante se transmitía un noticiero deportivo y tanto Itachi como Amaya atendían un par de noticias.

—Vaya, vendrá el motocross a la plaza Miravalle el próximo mes. Pinta que estará interesante… —comentó Amaya mirando al frente a Sasuke.

—Consulté en internet pero creo que ya se han agotado todos los boletos para las dos presentaciones —respondió Sasuke.

—Revisa bien los lugares y las fechas, Sasuke, dependiendo cómo ande de trabajo puede que podamos ir al evento de una manera u otra —Sasuke asintió terminándose su refresco—, o bien podrías preguntarle al tío Madara, él tiene conocidos que bien podrían conseguirnos pases, incluso hasta gratis.

—Si llegas a ir me consigues un autógrafo de Travis Alan Pastrana.

—Dudo que Sasuke ande como el resto de la gente haciendo tumulto para conseguir un autógrafo, pareciera que no lo conocieras Amaya.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tiene talento el muchacho —comentó en son de burla poniéndose en pie para escoger un postre, tanto para ella como para su pareja.

Itachi estiró ambos brazos tras su cabeza al igual que Sasuke tomó una mejor posición en su asiento. Sakura continuaba mirando tras su espalda la pantalla del televisor escuchando la misma noticia.

—No sabía que te gustaban las carreras de motos.

—Las veo de momentos.

—Cuando Sasuke tendría unos cinco años, nuestro padre, especialmente nuestro tío, solía llevarnos a algunos eventos de ese tipo. De hecho, desde chico Sasuke ha ido coleccionado una gran selección de motos en una repisa en su cuarto —intervino Itachi.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos pequeñitos, le resultaba de cierto modo encantador conocer un poco de la historia de cuando él era niño y sus pasatiempos.

—Qué suerte la suya. Yo lo único que sé sobre motos es acerca de Harley Davidson.

—Harley Davidson es una marca de motocicletas, no una persona en sí —informó Sasuke tomando la copa que Amaya le ofrecía, la cual contenía un helado de chocolate con trozos de avellana como postre.

Sakura suspiró, una vez más volvía a cometer un error.

Amaya le daba de probar de su postre a Itachi al mismo tiempo que le quitaba de forma juguetona parte del suyo. Sasuke mientras comía silencioso y Sakura miraba sonriente como la pareja frente a ella bromeaba entre sí.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron? —indagó curiosa Sakura posando ambos brazos por encima de la mesa recargando la cabeza en ellos teniendo una mejor posición para escuchar la plática de la pelirroja.

Ésta llevó a sus labios la cuchara con la cual comía su helado, reteniéndola en ellos por algunos segundos mientras pensaba cómo iniciar la plática. Acomodó sus anteojos de negro armazón los cuales le daban un aspecto intelectual al mismo tiempo que resaltaba sus verdes ojos y a su rostro le daban la apariencia de perversa.

—Desde hace poco más de cinco años que trabajo en una de las empresas de las cuales el tío de Itachi y Sasuke es accionista. En aquel entonces yo apenas estaba terminando mi licenciatura, y era una practicante del área de Recursos Humanos. Recuerdo a la perfección un día en especial porque a pesar de que en la mañana se me había hablado sobre mi posible ascenso luego de varios meses a cargo en el área, yo estaba molesta porque por esa misma razón había perdido la oportunidad de ir a comprar los boletos a tiempo para el concierto de _Manowar_, mis planes se habían venido abajo. A Itachi ya en algunas ocasiones lo había visto por la empresa, solía ir de vez en cuando con su tío. En realidad me lo presentó formalmente su primo. Pero cuando lo conocí me cayó mal, me pareció una persona déspota aún sin siquiera conocerlo. Creía que era como muchos otros, un hijo de papi —Itachi, quien escuchaba la plática, miró en duda a su novia. Sakura en cambio rió—. Es la verdad. Ya te he dicho otras veces que cuando te conocí me caías mal amor.

—Sí, pero de eso a ser un déspota. ¿Cuándo fui grosero contigo? Al contrario, por educación siempre llegaba saludando y eras tú la que parecía ignorarme apenas llegaba...

—Calla... —pidió Amaya tapándole con ambas manos la boca silenciándolo de ese modo al mismo tiempo que le besaba la mejilla—. Como decía. Esa ocasión conversaba con la secretaria sobre mi tragedia, no podría ir al concierto de ese grupo porque ya no había conseguido boletos, e Itachi oyó nuestra conversación, pues apenas llegaba como otras veces a la oficina, y me preguntó si me gustaba ese grupo, yo le dije que era uno de mis favoritos, de ahí comenzamos poco a poco a hablar del tema, coincidimos en el mismo gusto por la música metalera, el rock, entre otras cosas. Me comentó que él junto con unos amigos irían a ese concierto al cual por desgracia yo no podía ir. Aunque en el momento su comentario lo sentí como una burla. Posteriormente me invitó a ir con él y sus amigos. En el momento me importó poco la compañía, así que no tardé en decirle que sí. Aunque hasta el momento no sé de dónde consiguió un boleto a última hora.

—Me lo consiguió mi tío —respondió Itachi recargándose en su asiento.

—Ah. Ves, y luego te quejas porque te llamaba ser un hijo de papi —bromeó—. Esa fue la primera vez que salí con su grupo de amigos y él. Me llevé bien con sus amistades, poco a poco me fui integrando al grupo hasta que lo nuestro se dio. Aunque creo que fui yo quien se declaró, si dejaba que Itachi lo hiciera muy seguramente me hubieran salido raíces.

—Vaya... —dijo sorprendida Sakura—. Es decir que llevan ya muchos años siendo pareja. Cómo le hacen, es decir, para no aburrirse.

—Te daría algunos consejos niña, pero creo que no estás preparada para ellos. Sólo podría decirte que la gracia está en no caer en la rutina. Siempre inventarse cosas nuevas, como un nuevo Kama-sutra por ejemplo —Itachi le echó una severa mirada para que cambiara de conversación, Amaya encogió en hombros restándole importancia—. Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que soy una mala influencia para algunas. Recuerdo que la ocasión que fuimos al concierto intentaba convencer a Konan de movernos de lugar más al frente del escenario, pero no encontramos la manera de acercarnos más al grupo y creo que fue lo mejor, yo quería acercarme más a ellos al grado de tener prácticamente pegado a la cara sus paquetes, pero Konan y Pain cumplían ese mismo día un año de relación. De no ser así muy seguramente lo hubiera hecho —habló como siempre siendo tan directa.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, volvía a no comprender el comentario de la pelirroja más aún el silencio por parte de ambos hermanos. Y con la misma ingenuidad con la cual se hacía ser acreedora desde la mañana, preguntó de forma intrigada:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "sus paquetes"?

Itachi se sintió algo incómodo por el giro de la plática, Sasuke se acomodó en su lugar aclarándose la garganta. Amaya miraba de forma discriminante a Sakura, parecía estudiarla en instantes. No creía posible tanta ingenuidad encarnada en inocencia en una sola persona.

Anteponiéndose a una respuesta poco discreta por parte de su pareja, Itachi intervino antes de que ésta contestara.

—Aún no resuelven el caso de los ladrones del centro por lo visto —comentó atrayendo la atención de Sasuke al televisor. Ambos miraron en esa misma dirección pasando por alto el tema anterior. Amaya en cambio le hizo la seña con la mirada a Sakura para que prestara atención a ella.

Con un guiño de ojo le pidió mirar a su mano derecha bajo la mesa. Y obedientemente así lo hizo.

Sin hacer ningún otro movimiento que pudiera ser visto por alguien más —a excepción de Sakura—, y, sin pudor alguno, bajo la mesa la pelirroja posó su mano derecha justo al frente del hueco que se formaba entre las piernas medio abiertas de su pareja. Con la mano libre le hizo la seña a Sakura para que no perdiera detalle alguno. Y, sin mayores impedimentos más que la negra tela del pantalón de su novio, tomó con toda su mano extendida el bulto que se formaba entre sus piernas. Itachi rápidamente reaccionó, un suave quejido salió de sus labios pero aún así intentó no llamar tanto la atención, pues su hermano extrañamente se le había quedado mirando sin saber qué era aquello que de pronto le hizo dar un respingo en su lugar.

Sakura inmediatamente se incorporó en su sitio. Más gráfico que aquello de lo cual había sido testigo, no podía pedir para comprender mejor las cosas que ignoraba. Muy en claro le había quedado lo que era un paquete según Amaya. Avergonzada agachó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio sintiendo un bochorno en sus mejillas.

Amaya continuaba con su mano en la entrepierna de su pareja, tal cual sino tuviera otro mejor sitio dónde ponerla que no fuera en la elevación que bajo ella se apreciaba. Al frente miraba como si realmente nada sucediera bajo la mesa. Itachi ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Amaya aparentando no ser llamativo y que su acción no se viera obvia a vista de su hermano y su acompañante; al sentir la respiración caliente de su pareja chocar con su piel, Amaya volvió a tocar el mismo lugar desde abajo hacia arriba ocasionándole suavecitos suspiros a su novio. Ella rió soberbia mientras que él se hacía de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Amaya... aquí no —dijo apenas. Ella al contrario, hizo tamborilear sus dedos donde mismo para luego deslizarlos por su entrepierna—. Detente, que sino...

—¿Que sino qué? —preguntó ella besándole la mejilla y jugando discretamente con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Pueden vernos. Hay mucha gente en el lugar, no es correcto —retiró con falta de voluntad la mano de ella de su entrepierna colocándosela encima de la rodilla derecha de Amaya. Encima de su mano colocó la propia—. No seas impaciente —acarició el dorso de su mano con entrega.

La pelirroja sonrió, la paciencia no era una cualidad que tuviera. Realmente le pedía mucho para ser él.

—¡Hey ustedes! ¡Qué bueno que los veo!

Gritó, estando a unos cuantos metros de la mesa donde comían los cuatro, Shisui Uchiha, primo de ambos hermanos. Itachi, sorprendido al verlo, de inmediato se puso en pie de su lugar para saludar al recién llegado en un cordial abrazo. Ambos jóvenes habían crecido prácticamente juntos, razón por la cual la fraternidad entre los dos era tal al grado que Itachi lo sentía como un hermano mayor y mejor amigo. Sin embargo, debido al tipo de vida que buscaba Shisui, éste había estado ausente de la ciudad por un par de años, razón por la cual el verle de pronto sorprendió a los hermanos.

—¿Desde cuándo llegaste? —cuestionó Itachi—. O es que vienes nuevamente de paso.

—De hecho. Traía unos negocios por aquí y me topé a un amigo recién llegué ayer, y me convenció para estar un par de días por acá. Justo veníamos a comer algo —anunció el mayor saludando cordialmente a los presentes.

—Deberíamos entonces de agradecerle a ese amigo tuyo que nos dio la oportunidad de volver a verte, supongo —comentó Amaya en son de burla al recordarle que por muchos años éste no se había parado por voluntad propia con su propia familia.

Shisui rió tomando lugar en la mesa junto con los otros. Al lugar llegó el amigo del cual había hablado, igualmente sentándose con ellos luego de haberse servido la primera ronda.

—¿Y qué negocios se supone que te trajeron nuevamente aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—En realidad no son negocios como tal, sino que se nos invitó a la banda que traigo a una eliminatoria de bandas para abrir el próximo evento de motocross que creo que se llevará acabo aquí mismo.

—Vaya casualidad, justo hablábamos hace unos momentos sobre el evento y como su tío ricachón y pudiente les consigue lo imposible a estos dos —dijo Amaya recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

Shisui rió.

—Qué genial. ¿Cuándo y dónde tocarán? —preguntó interesado Itachi.

Shisui asintió y le cedió la palabra a su acompañante mientras él comenzaba a comer.

—Es esta noche, en el bar Casa Blanca. Están igualmente invitados, si pueden invitar a más amigos estaría mamalón, el caso es apoyar a las bandas y hacer algo de ruido.

—¡Claro! Cuenta con ello, ahí estaremos presentes —se adelantó a confirmar Amaya. Itachi igualmente asintió aceptando la invitación.

De aquello continuaron hablando un largo rato sobre los proyectos del Uchiha mayor y sus viajes alrededor del mundo debido a ello así como sus experiencias. Ciertamente Shisui siempre se había caracterizado por su entrega total sobre aquello que se proponía hacer como objetivo o como indicación. Él particularmente había sido inspiración para Itachi en cuanto a la dedicación y entrega que ponía para hacer las cosas. El fijarse una meta y luchar para alcanzarla lo había aprendido de éste, lo que nunca aprendió ni con su propio padre. No sería mucho exagerar decir que ambos primos tenían ciertas cosas en común. Uchiha tenían que ser.

Shisui por su parte era igualmente discreto, entregado pero siempre correcto, exitoso en sus asuntos y luchador por su propio puño. Ciertamente el hecho de que gustara de tocar en una banda de rock le servía como simple distracción, lo volvía un poco más abierto al mundo, aún y cuando el mismo mundo juzgara dicho gusto como una pérdida de tiempo, escandaloso e incluso hasta diabólico. Pero esto le tenía sin cuidado, Shisui se caracterizaba por ser el creador intelectual de su propio destino, y moldeador de su vida, lo que dijera el resto poco le importaba. Él tomaba decisiones, no opiniones.

Sin embargo, podría ser exitoso, dedicado, inteligente y creativo, pero dentro de toda esa burbuja de excelencia había algo que lo hacía imperfecto, incluso hasta patético, y eso era que en temas de mujeres era un completo inexperto. Cobarde para iniciar una conversación con alguna chica con intenciones de cortejarla, indeciso para invitarlas a salir y ni se hable del tema de coger. Era exitoso en muchas cosas, pero su vida sentimental era patética, al grado de ser incluso hasta deprimente. Se sobrentiende el porqué solía enfocarse en las cosas que le salían bien. Y es que toda mujer con la cual lograba salir, o era casada, madre soltera o tenía una relación algo complicada.

Y no era que las mujeres no lo hallaran como un buen candidato, sino todo radicaba en su indecisión para atreverse a lanzar una propuesta. Y muchas de ellas no estaban dispuestas a esperarlo. Como en su momento había sido el caso de Amaya, la novia de su propio primo, de la cual en su momento cuando recién la conoció, incluso poco antes de que lo hiciera el mismo Itachi, ésta le había llamado la atención. Solía ir a la empresa en donde ella trabajaba para una firma del tío Madara sólo con la intención de verla. Ambos habían intercambiado un par de palabras, principalmente por iniciativa de ella. Hasta que luego de muchos intentos que quedaron estancados en sus labios como intenciones, se atrevió a invitarla a comer en su hora de descanso. Aquello se había dado tranquilo, sin malos entendidos sino como quien saliera con un amigo, al menos así lo tomó ella. Pero luego de aquello, él mismo prefirió marcar cierta distancia y llevarse las cosas tranquilamente, _no había prisas_, se dijo en su momento.

Primera mala decisión.

La segunda fue haberle presentado a Itachi a la chica que le llamaba la atención cuando ambos acudieron a atender unos asuntos a las oficinas.

Pasado un mes, supo por voz del mismo Itachi que recién comenzaba una relación con la chica que él mismo le había presentado.

Y ni hablar, le habían ganado el mandado todo por indeciso. No le restó más que aceptarlo y desearles lo mejor. Ni qué decir, esta vez le había tocado ser el perdedor.

Las risas en la mesa no cesaban tras cada vivencia que se platicaba como anécdota. Volver a ver a su casi hermano le había hecho bien a Itachi al grado que perdió noción del tiempo y no fue hasta que su pareja se paró del asiento para ir al tocador, que éste reaccionó al mirar la hora.

—Ya viene siendo hora de que nos vayamos. Apenas me dará tiempo de irte a dejar a tu casa —habló Itachi poniéndose de pie para dejar que su pareja saliera, ésta asintió para luego susurrarle algo al oído logrando que el pelinegro la siguiera con la mirada.

Pasados algunos minutos se disculpó con el resto poniéndose igualmente de pie para ir al baño. Tanto Sasuke como Shisui carraspearon la garganta y prefirieron mirar la televisión.

La más gustosa de todos ahí era sin duda Sakura, la cual no había perdido detalle de todo lo que se platicaba en la mesa, en especial todo aquello que incluyera a su platónico amor.

Suspiró viéndole de perfil para luego ir igualmente al tocador antes de retirarse.

Avergonzada le sacó la vuelta a la parejita de Itachi y Amaya, los cuales parecían comerse a besos justo en la división del baño de hombres y mujeres. Ya dentro, segundos después lo único que escuchó fue un fuerte golpe dado a la puerta del baño seguido de murmullos.

—¿Segura que le pusiste candado a la puerta?

—Sí, qué más da, podría incluso hacerlo en estos momentos frente a una plaza. Me tienes calientísima.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Entre más hables más nos tardaremos. Saca esa hermosa verga que amo y cógeme ahora mismo.

Desde el interior de uno de los cubículos del baño, Sakura escuchó ambas voces reconociéndolas pasados algunos segundos. Y es que sonaban desesperados, irreconocibles. Mal momento para estar encerrada en uno de los cubos del servicio pues afuera de los mismos, recargados en el enorme lavamanos y teniendo como testigo al amplio espejo frente a ellos, Amaya e Itachi se deshacían de todo aquello que les estorbara para coger como ansiaban.

Influenciados por el hecho de que sus ganas iban cada segundo en aumento, que en cuestión de unos instantes la chica ya se hallaba con el pantalón abajo, el torso pegado al lavamanos y el culo empinado lista para ser follada. Itachi ya había abandonado toda clase de resistencia, pese a no agradarle el hecho de hacerlo en un lugar público, su pareja se había dado a la tarea de mandar a la mierda su oposición. Y es que cuando dejó sus dos tetas al descubierto, a él le salieron literalmente chispas de los ojos. No tardó en buscar con su lengua aquellos puntitos rosados, bien duritos, que embellecían sus dos prominentes senos.

Impaciente, Amaya movía para adelante y atrás el culo, lo restregaba en la entrepierna de su pareja como pidiéndole que no tardara y le diera de una buena vez su dosis de Vergatina. Ella misma hizo a un lado el tanga que se escondía entre sus dos voluminosas nalgas dándole el espacio suficiente para que él entrara una vez que le vio ensalivando él mismo su propio pene para que resbalara mejor.

Cosa que no hubiera sido del todo necesario, pues desde la posición se podía apreciar brilloso y jugoso el coño de la pelirroja. La unión fue sensual, intensa y profunda, de una sola metida el tieso sexo del Uchiha había desaparecido por completo entre las nalgas de su novia.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda… mierda! —gritó ella al sentir las fuertes penetradas que le propiciaba su pareja—. Me encanta que me lo hagas así…

Decía tras cada metida. El perfil de su rostro estaba prácticamente estampado en el espejo del baño, el cual se empañaba por su propio aliento, pervertido y calenturiento. Desde el frente veía el rostro del hombre, y cómo éste, aún con la parte superior de su elegante vestimenta puesta, miraba idiotizado la forma en que su verga era consumida por un chorreante coño y como ella lo gozaba.

Ella misma estrujaba sus saltarinas tetas, tomando entre sus dedos el pequeño pezón para luego mencionar con voz cachonda el nombre de su pareja. Así de pie, y sosteniendo en una mano la cadera de ella para atraerla más hacia su pelvis, Itachi igualmente le tomó un pecho para también sentirlo.

Tras cada estocada ella empinaba más el cuerpo y meneaba la cadera, ansiaba sentir hasta el fondo la venosa e hinchada verga de su hombre, y él gustoso se la daba.

Sakura por su parte no sabía qué hacer, se había arrinconado en el cubículo del baño, tapando boca y oídos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que a los dos se les iba a antojar hacer sus cosas justo ese día, justamente en el baño y teniendo a ella como testigo. Nuevamente le tocaba ser quien viera y estuviera del otro lado. Nuevamente era el vecino incómodo.

Quizás por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de pensar en la imagen del perfecto hermano de Sasuke manteniendo encuentros de ese tipo, quizás jamás pensó que el hombre, al igual que todos los hombres, también tenía sus necesidades, posiblemente ni importancia le veía al asunto como para traerlo en tema de discusión. Sin embargo, ahí los tenía a los dos, a escasos metros de distancia, cogiendo y gozando de lo lindo en un rapidín en el baño. Vaya suerte la suya.

Aquel tormento le hubiese durado más de no haber sido porque una señora llamó a la puerta queriendo entrar al baño, lo cual alteró principalmente a Itachi, logrando que perdiera concentración y comenzara por arreglar sus ropas. Amaya igualmente le siguió no sin antes lanzarle la advertencia de que eso no se quedaría así nada más. Él sonrió aceptando la indiscreta propuesta al tiempo que se subía la cremallera del pantalón y acomodaba su saco.

Itachi trató de convencer a su pareja de salir de la manera más discreta del servicio, pues el que los vieran salir a los dos al mismo tiempo sería muy sospechoso. Pero como otras tantas veces atrás, a ésta poco le importó el qué fueran a decir y sin más abrió la puerta del baño y salió como si nada con ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de su chamarra. Avergonzado, Itachi le siguió evadiendo las miradas anonadadas de tanto la señora que minutos atrás llamaba a la puerta, y una empleada del lugar la cual había acudido a su ayuda.

Con gesto de repugnancia la mujer entró al servicio mirando asqueada para todos lados encontrando repulsivo lo que imaginaba habían estado haciendo los dos jóvenes. Típica señora cincuentona, gorda y amargada, con más de 5 hijos pero que al momento en que escucha la palabra "sexo" se persigna y lo juzga como algo malo. Irónico.

Pero mayor fue su susto cuando de la nada Sakura salió del cubículo sosteniendo su cabeza y caminando muy apenas en dirección al lavamanos. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo para después echarse un poco de agua en el rostro y despejar la mente. La mujer le siguió con la mirada horrorizada hasta la salida.

Para cuando Sakura llegó a donde estaba el resto, ya Itachi y compañía se despedía de su primo y su amigo para marcharse, no sin antes dar por hecho su asistencia al evento mencionado.

—Supongo que acompañarás a tu amiga a su casa, Sasuke —comentó Itachi una vez afuera.

El menor no respondió. Aún avergonzada, Sakura se despidió de la pareja, junto a Sasuke caminó rumbo a su apartamento volviendo a la misma manía del incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itachi al ver como Amaya miraba en dirección a donde caminaba su hermano y su amiga.

—Nada, sucede que me preguntaba si esta chica romperá el récord de la pasada, aunque tiene puntos a favor, a ésta al menos la saca al exterior y se muestra con ella. Siento cierta pena por su causa, se le ve ilusionada —concluyó metiéndose al auto dejando a Itachi pensativo.

Sasuke mientras, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Sakura en cambio, andando en todo momento con la cabeza humillada así hasta llegar a su casa.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta la casa, Sasuke, podía haberme venido sola, no te hubieras molestado —dijo una vez estando frente a su edificio—. Gracias de igual manera, me la pasé muy bien esta tarde, espero y tú también y que en algún momento vuelva a repetirse.

Sus ojos centró en el rostro de él. Con sólo verlo una vez más cercano a ella sus pupilas brillaban cual esmeraldas. Quiso decir algo más pero las palabras se le estancaron en la garganta, y no fue hasta que el Uchiha hizo el ademán de irse sin más cuando ésta lo detuvo.

—Sasuke... yo quería preguntarte, más bien comentarte... con respecto a la noche pasada, no quisiera que tuvieras una idea equivocada de mí. Tú has sido el primer hombre en mi vida, el primero con el que he hecho... eso. Pero aún así quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ni lo haré jamás. Quizás te suene repetitivo de mi parte pero yo estoy dispuesta a darte el tiempo que necesites para pensarte las cosas. Sólo espero que al igual que yo, no pienses que lo pasado ha sido un error —se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro. Sasuke la miraba fijamente—. Gracias por esto, Sasuke.

Delineó sus labios al tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para estar a su misma altura y, sin apartar los ojos de toda expresión de su rostro, intentó besarlo.

—No —interrumpió el pelinegro tomándola de los hombros, regresándola a su sitio—. Olvídalo.

Segundos después, un silencio penoso se hizo presente. Pese al rechazo, ella sonrió, tragándose la intención y el orgullo.

—¿Planeas ir a lo de tu primo esta noche? Me encantaría también ir, nunca he estado en un evento así. ¿Está bien si nos vemos a las 10:30?

Dijo cambiando el tema, tratando de mantener aún encendida la llama de la esperanza pese a las circunstancias en su contra.

La vida nocturna en Brillamont era algo tranquila a vista de cualquiera, por cuestiones quizá de seguridad y etiquetas, la mayoría de los bares, tabernas, y centros nocturnos, se mantenían algo alejados del centro, esto para no darle mala fama al acabado perfeccionista de la ciudad. Y es que cuando se lo proponían, los jóvenes que solían frecuentar dichas zonas sólo para pasar el rato, hacían de una tranquila noche de copas y pláticas entre camaradas, una completa jungla.

Tal era el caso del grupo de amistades de Itachi y Amaya. Si lo que se buscaba era alterar el orden, ellos estaban dispuestos a aportar a la causa siempre y cuando hubiera alcohol de por medio, drogas o sexo.

Pasaban las 11 de la noche y una camioneta Van color negra con una que otra nube pintada de rojo, llevando a todo volumen la canción de _King of kings_ de _Motorhead,_ se paró a escasos metros de la entrada del Casa Blanca. Algunos chicos que permanecían afuera del bar platicando, voltearon a verle, principalmente luego de escuchar el grito de diversión lanzado desde el interior, lo cual acaparó su atención. Segundos después la puerta corrediza de la Van fue abierta y, antes incluso que alguien descendiera, salieron rodando a la banqueta algunas latas de cerveza vacías.

—¡Me cago en la puta madre, ya se acabó esta puta botella!

Expresó molesto Hidan una vez que bajó de la camioneta, agitando sobre su boca abierta la botella de cerveza vacía, queriendo sacarle hasta la última gota.

—Tú solo te la acabaste. Sabía que ese sería un gasto que no te duraría mucho —dijo seco Kakuzu parándose a un lado del peliplateado.

Éste por respuesta únicamente rió lanzando la botella a la calle, acomodó su cabello echándolo hacia atrás, esbozando una sonrisa de malicia.

—Qué más da, mientras traiga a mi amiga la María Juana conmigo, no pasa nada —dijo, sosteniendo por los hombros a su camarada pelirrojo Sasori una vez descendió de la Van, justo cuando miró al grupo de chicas platicando en la entrada del bar, las cuales miraban sonrientes a ambos muchachos—. Será una noche algo movida y divertida.

Comentó para luego entrar al lugar, no sin antes convencer a las chicas de acompañarlos, siendo seguido por Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Kisame, una vez que vieron llegar por su parte a Itachi y compañía.

—Tan impaciente como es su costumbre.

Dijo Amaya llegando hasta donde permanecía su amiga Konan recién bajada de la camioneta, justo del lado del copiloto, en compañía de su pareja Pain, quien conducía la Van. Ambos viendo con indiferencia como Hidan como siempre comenzaba el desorden.

—¿A qué hora tocará la banda de tu primo? —preguntó el hombre del centenar de piercing, Pain, a Itachi luego de saludarle con un simple gesto de cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero llegamos a tiempo por lo visto.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron al grupo de los cuatro, y al intentar ésta saludarles tanto a Pain y Konan con un gesto de mano —el cual no fue correspondido por ninguno—, fue notoria la incomodidad en la que parecía sentirse la pelirosa apenas llegaba al lugar. Y ello radicaba principalmente en los modos de vestir que llevaba, pues daba la impresión de que se había equivocado de evento y a donde iba era a una pasarela de modas y no a un bar donde el alcohol, las drogas y el rock and roll predominaban. Su corto vestido de estampadas flores rosas, así como su bolso de llamativos brillantitos, y sus sandalias de prominente y marcado tacón casi rozando los 10 centímetros de altura, la hacían ver fuera de lugar.

Si bien, pese a no portar excentricidades en cuanto a ropa o accesorios, tanto Amaya como Konan tenían en común los colores oscuros esa noche. La pelirroja por su lado llevaba el cabello atado en una alta coleta, una blusa negra de mangas, algo holgada —no lo suficiente como para dejar de apreciar sus agraciados senos—, así como un chaleco de cuero, todo eso acompañado de simples jeans y unos botines algo altos, negros. Konan por su parte, deslumbraba desde su rostro pues sus ojos habían sido delineados perfectamente resaltando el curioso color de sus pupilas, dándole un gesto perverso y sensual al mismo tiempo. Su negro corset le alineaba perfectamente la cintura y destacaba igualmente sus senos cubiertos por una blusa de gasa negra, acompañados de pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas altas del mismo tono.

Ambas parejas entraron, tanto Sasuke como Sakura permanecieron unos momentos más en el exterior con la intención de esperar a los amigos de éste antes de entrar. Adentro ya terminaban de hacer el sound-check dando así por concluida la espera.

No había pasado ni quince minutos de que ambos jóvenes permanecían afuera cuando Sakura daba indicios de sentirse algo cansada por sus tacones. Irritado de ver la manera en que ella hacía disimulados círculos con sus tobillos, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua volteando hacia otro lado.

—No vas a aguantar mucho andando así.

Dijo indiferente, cruzado de brazos manteniendo la pierna derecha doblada y recargada en la pared, así como su espalda. Ella por respuesta rió negando todo en absoluto.

Sasuke se separó de la pared volteando en dirección contraria, interrumpiendo la intención de ella por decir algo a su favor, pues a ellos ya se acercaban los dos a los que esperaban.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Suigetsu se empeñó en querer pasar antes a un establecimiento para comprar algo de tomar, pero olvidó llevar consigo su ID, y el dependiente no le quiso vender tan fácil. Creo que lo vio muy chico pese a su edad —explicó con total tranquilidad y simpleza Juugo una vez que llegaron hasta donde Sasuke.

—Valió la pena, acá dentro entre tanta gente me deshidrataré y no hay nada mejor para refrescarse que esto —Suigetsu levantó el six de cervezas que cargaba en su derecha, dispuesto a entrar con ellas.

Sasuke ignoró sus comentarios, pasando de largo frente a ambos hacia el interior del lugar. Una mirada interrogante se lanzaron entre Suigetsu y Juugo al ver ir tras Sasuke a la pelirosa. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros entrando igualmente detrás.

El ambiente dentro del bar te teletransportaba a otro planeta, pues los gritos y los aplausos, así como el sonar de las voces del recinto entonando cada una de las canciones que se tocaban, hacía inevitable el no unirse al desorden luego de algunos minutos de iniciado el evento.

Desde uno de los extremos cercanos al escenario, justo en la zona elevada VIP, se encontraba Itachi y compañía, era inevitable no voltear a mirar en dicha dirección, pues parte de la algarabía del lugar era procedente justamente de ahí. Más aún cuando la banda de donde Shisui era el bajista, salió al escenario.

Las copas, acompañadas del ambiente envolvente en el que llevaban con su música Shisui y su banda, lograban que la mayoría del público perdiera el control. Hidan ya traía el chaleco de cuero que portaba a medio brazo dejando al descubierto su abdomen mientras disfrutaba muy a su manera de la música, sosteniendo en una mano una lata de cerveza y del otro extremo se sostenía del muro para evitar caer al primer piso del bar, esto debido a que por gusto había traspasando la barrera de metal teniendo sólo un par de centímetros de piso para no caer al vacío. Tras de él tanto Kakuzu como Kisame apostaban sobre el tiempo que su exhibicionista amigo pudiera sostenerse de esa manera debido a lo tomado y drogado que ya se encontraba.

Amaya era la loca que solía hacerle segunda a Hidan en cuanto al desmadre que podrían hacer. Ella desde su posición, teniendo a Itachi abrazándola desde atrás y su cigarrillo entre los dedos, cantaba a todo pulmón todo lo que se tocaba. Desde los clásicos de Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple y AC/DC. Cuando se trataba de hacer relajo ella se apuntaba solita. Itachi contrario a ella, prefería apreciar la música al igual que lo hacían Pain y Konan. Todos en la zona ya se hallaban algo alegres debido a las copas, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar y ocultar. Excepto el caso de Hidan, Sasori y Deidara, los cuales le habían dado un toque a la hierba que llevaba Hidan, estos últimos en menos medida que el primero. Sasori por su parte se había perdido gran parte de la presentación, esto debido a que se encontraba ocupado besando y manoseando a una chica en la esquina del lugar.

Suigetsu en cambio había terminado por convencer a Sakura de aceptar una cerveza, la cual dudó en primera instancia en aceptarla, sabía de sobra que no era buena con la bebida, pero al ver que todos ahí tenían por lo menos alguna bebida, como era el caso de Sasuke, aceptó decidida a pasarla igual de bien que lo hacía el resto del grupo. Bastó otra lata más para que la pelirosa se animara igualmente a hacerse notar entre gritos y cantos como lo hacía la novia del hermano de Sasuke.

Sonó _Highway to Hell_, y el descontrol en el lugar fue total. Sakura, queriendo imitar los movimientos de la pelirroja, tropezó torpemente debido a la altura de sus tacones y el estado de embriagues en el que se encontraba.

—No jodas que es tu novia, Sasuke —comentó Suigetsu en son de burla, viendo los intentos de la pelirosa por mantenerse firme y aparentar conocer lo que cantaba—. No mames… no tiene nada de tetas, está toda plana comparada con las otras viejas que te he conocido que igual no son oficiales.

—Unos enormes pechos no lo son todo —defendió Juugo.

—¿Eh? ¿A no? ¿Te refieres a un buen culo también?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, prefiriendo reservarse cualquier comentario al respecto, viendo hacia el escenario donde Shisui y compañía se despedían con una última canción. Sakura de pronto se acercó a él sorprendiéndole por la espalda, manteniéndolo así en un abrazo que ella misma cortó para mejor pasarse a besar sus labios. Esta ocasión no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, ni negarse al hecho, pues decidida le plantó un tremendo beso que dejó boquiabierto a Suigetsu, para luego lanzar divertido una carcajada.

Ninguno de los presentes se percató del hecho salvo los dos amigos del pelinegro, cada quien estaba en su mundo. Sasori continuaba arrinconado con la rubia de falda corta; Deidara discutía con Kisame y Kakuzu sobre temas sin sentido, de haber comenzado con el tema del dinero, terminaron hablando de balas y pistolas; Pain y Konan hablaban con Itachi y Amaya sobre lo que había sido el evento en general, mientras que Hidan seguía colgando del mismo balcón, pero esta vez haciéndole segunda una chica morena la cual andaba igualmente tomada, motivo por el cual poco les importaba ser el centro de atención cuando ésta se quedó en puro brasier queriendo estar al mismo nivel de desnudes que el albino.

Para cuando Sasuke y Sakura separaron sus labios, ella le acarició el rostro por escasos segundos para luego hacer gesto de querer vomitar. Nuevamente el alcohol volvía a hacerla perder control sobre sí misma. Como pudo salió corriendo del lugar directo al baño antes de hacer cualquier acto vergonzoso delante de todos.

Sasuke desaprobó sus reacciones en un movimiento de cabeza, caminando junto con Juugo y Suigetsu hacia afuera donde aguardaría al resto.

Itachi esperaba a Shisui para felicitarle, pues luego de la ronda de bandas que desfilaron por el escenario, al finalizar el mismo anfitrión, cuya presentación fue mencionada como en rima, anunció como banda ganadora a la de Shisui.

Ambos primos se reencontraron saludándose en un estrechez de mano, gustoso, Shisui recibió por parte de Itachi, Pain, Amaya y Konan, las felicidades por la victoria, así como agradecimiento por el buen momento pasado. Segundos después al lugar llegó el organizador del evento, cuya apariencia y comportamiento lograba que se perdiera entre los jóvenes presentes. Shisui no perdió tiempo en presentarle al hombre tanto a su primo como a sus acompañantes.

—Antes de comenzar hablaba con Killer Bee sobre ustedes, le decía que actualmente están también activos como banda y que igual tocan muy bien —habló Shisui siendo la conexión entre ambas partes. El hombre de anteojos y barba blanquecina, asintió cruzándose de brazos e inclinando el cuerpo de medio lado—. Killer Bee maneja dos importantes disqueras, así como algunos de los eventos públicos de la ciudad y los alrededores. Les hablé de ustedes y ahora quiere verlos y oírlos tocar...

—Así es mis amigos, ese hombre del que hablan soy yo mismo. De mis rimas y es que yo vivo, aquí el presente joven me habló de ustedes, que cantan, tocan y hacen ruido. Es por eso que estamos aquí reunidos porque yo Killer Bee quiere a ustedes oírlos. Arrepentirse no deberían, ¿qué les parece si juntamos luego su sonido con mi oído? Oh... oh…

Comentó todo eso en modo de rap, moviendo al hablar tanto brazos como cuerpo, inventándose él mismo una rápida coreografía para su canto.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con gesto de empalago y desconfianza. Y es que su manera de vestir, holgada y sin gracia alguna, así como su afán por hacer de todo cuanto hablara, una rima, le restaba credibilidad a sus palabras. Particularmente Amaya tuvo que acallar su risa para no sonar grosera delante del hombre.

—Bueno, en realidad nosotros no… —quiso hablar Itachi, decir al menos algo para romper el silencio incómodo formado entre los presentes, pero continuaba abrumado.

—Es cierto que tenemos una banda de 6, pero nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de música que usted busca, nosotros tocamos Heavy Metal, en su mayoría covers, aunque igualmente tenemos nuestras propias canciones —continuó Pain, mostrando en todo momento una actitud de seriedad y respeto para con el hombre mayor.

—Eso lo sé, lo conozco bien. No hay persona que se atreva a desafiar mis rimas. En composición y talento soy el número uno. Nuevamente se los digo, Killer Bee quiere escucharte a ti y a tus amigos. ¡Oh…!

Volvió a proponerles dejándoles claro que el tema le interesaba así como que sus composiciones y él eran uno mismo.

Ambos camaradas aceptaron la propuesta, después de todo, no había nada que perder, salvo quizás la paciencia entre rima y rima.

Al salir del local cada grupo se regresó del mismo modo en el que habían llegado. Trabajo le costó a Kakuzu convencer a Hidan de subirse a la camioneta y marcharse, pues éste se le veía que la estaba pasando de maravilla con una chica.

Suigetsu y Juugo se habían marchado pocos minutos atrás dejando a un irritado Sasuke siendo acompañado de una mareada Sakura, la cual permanecía recargada en el coche de Itachi cargando sus sandalias en ambas manos dejando de lado el glamour, en espera de ya retirarse del lugar.

―Los llevamos ―ofreció Itachi subiendo a su coche seguido de su novia quien se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto.

―Por favor ―rogó Sasuke subiendo con igual agilidad en el asiento trasero denotando en su tono de voz la molestia que sentía en aquel momento.

Sakura, mareada e inestable, permaneció de pie fuera del vehículo con sus verdes ojos fijos en el pavimento y la mirada de los otros tres puestas sobre ella presionándola para que subiera. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, pero ninguna de ellas derramó, conteniéndose con la mayor dignidad posible y es que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse un poco más a aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, siempre terminaba por arruinar el momento, y las actitudes y palabras del menor de los Uchiha le hacían pensar que nunca podría entrar en su mundo, nunca podría conquistarlo. Y se desanimaba, se llenaba de frustración, pero seguiría intentándolo.

De súbito reaccionó subiendo rápidamente al auto, ignorando la mirada de molestia que le dedicó Sasuke.

Ella lograría llegar a su corazón de alguna manera, estaba segura de aquello.

.

.

* * *

_Actualización_ *ω*

_Me extendí más de la cuenta, una enorme disculpa_ ._.

_Pero moría de ganitas por traerles este capítulo, bueno en realidad todos, pero este en particular porque muestro a mi querida Oc y se hace referencia a Akatsuki y su rol medio locochón, Suigetsu y Juugo, y de pilón a Killer Bee que es la pura onda!. Así mismo me dije: pero qué hay de Shisui del cual poco conocemos, así que tratarlo fue un reto, pero ahí está._ _Acomodé a Madara como "el tío" de los tres porque despuesito planeo traerlo a la historia como tal. _

_En fin_….

**Liz:** _Claro que incluiré al apuesto solterón de Kakashi, por supuesto que tanto leer novelas eróticas y precisamente de Jiraiya, al hombre le sobra madera e imaginación. Particularmente no lo veo en una relación fija ni con una sola mujer_ u.u _Así que de algún modo se irán dando las cosas con algo de Anko, pero también tengo contemplada por ahí a Rin. Nada serio en ninguno de los dos casos, pero cada una tendrá una participación especial en la vida del hombre._

_Espero el capítulo les haya entretenido y que al llegar hasta aquí llegaron con una sonrisita_ :) _Sino fue así, mi reto será darles más al siguiente capítulo. Estoy abierta a sugerencias o ideas, realmente esta historia por como se va desenvolviendo podrán ver que será larga como la cuaresma, así que su apoyo me será de gran utilidad_ _No olviden hacerme saber sus comentarios al respecto en un Review _:)

_La continuación será rápida dependiendo la respuesta de ustedes_

_Saludos cordiales gente bonita y pervertida_ :3


	7. Juego Precoz

"_Si tienes miedo de algo, lucha contra eso. Si puede contigo, tenle más miedo" Throla_

* * *

**•.: SEXPERIENCIAS :.•**

**VI.-**_** Juego precoz**_

.

_Maldición_, repetía con desespero Sakura Haruno al tiempo que caminaba a prisa por los pasillos rumbo a su salón de clases siendo acompañada por su rubia amiga Ino. Ésta por su parte parecía desinteresada por la preocupación de su amiga, intentaba caminar rápido, pero eso sí, sin perder en ningún momento el estilo coqueto que solía caracterizarla. Con total intención de llamar la atención de los caballeros que le miraran pasar por el corredor, hacía mover con una mano su larga coleta rubia. Cual modelo en pasarela sonreía y saludaba a todo aquel que conocía del mismo modo a los que no, mientras que Sakura se desesperaba por la poca importancia que Ino solía darle a la puntualidad.

Una vez más la pelirosa no dudó en llamarle la atención a su acompañante, entre corre y camina, le echó en cara su demora al arreglarse para irse juntas a la escuela, pues increíble le resultaba el hecho de que más de media hora se demorara bañándose. Sin embargo, la pelirosa no comprendió el comentario dicho en doble sentido que la rubia mencionó como si con ello se excusara su tardanza. «Siempre hay que andar preparadas para lo que pudiera presentarse. Una buena oportunidad puede escaparse sin un aseo completo».

—¿Y ahora se supone que vienes acompañada de tu guardaespaldas, Sakura?

Se burló con total descaro, Ami, compañera de clases de Sakura y conocida por ambas amigas. Decir que eran rivales desde niñas sería poco. Ami, una chica altanera y arrogante, estudiante también de medicina, solía molestar por la más mínima cosa a Sakura, de frentona e idiota no la bajaba. Era bien sabido por ella misma que ante todos sus comentarios, la pelirosa parecía no tener boca propia ni modos de defenderse, era siempre Ino quien alegaba con la peliazul defendiendo a su amiga. Solamente ella tenía el derecho de llamarla frentona y sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba decirle idiota, nadie más.

Ante el burlesco comentario de Ami, Sakura prefirió callar e intentar pasar a un lado de la chica la cual con su cuerpo tapaba la entrada a su salón impidiéndole el paso.

—Con permiso —pidió Haruno a su compañera pidiendo que le permitiera entrar, pero ésta con toda maldad se interponía evitándole hacerlo. Ino no se hizo esperar para defender a su amiga tomando del brazo a la chica que la sacaba de sus casillas retirándola de mala gana de la puerta. Con severa rivalidad ambas chicas se miraron, Ino y Ami tenían viejas rencillas y cuentas pendientes que a flote podían salir con el primer movimiento malintencionado por parte de alguna—. Ino... ya déjala, no importa. Vete mejor a tu clase. No vale la pena.

Las dos no atendieron el llamado de Sakura, continuaban con la mirada fija una con la otra como queriendo sacar llamas de sus pupilas. Ami sonrió despreciativa dándole la espalda a Ino y haciéndole un gesto con la mano al momento en que ésta le iba a responder de alguna forma grosera por haberla ignorado, dándole a entender de esa forma que hablara con su mano.

—La profesora mandó un aviso diciendo que no iba asistir ahora. Has venido en vano Sakura, puedes volver a tu natal Sakulandia, el país donde viven las bobas. Nos vemos luego, perdedoras —se despidió haciendo la misma señal con la mano a ambas. Ino ardió en rabia, Sakura igualmente lo hizo pero antes de hacer un espectáculo en medio del pasillo, prefirió tragarse el coraje.

La rubia no supo controlar su furia y sin impedimentos arremetió contra la otra llevándola en un segundo al suelo jalándola con fuerza del cabello. Una vez abajo y para tener el control sobre ella, Ino se le echó encima con la intención de jalonearla del cabello y plantarle un par de cachetadas. Ami únicamente gritaba por ayuda, a lo mucho lanzaba manasos al aire queriendo llegar hasta el rubio cabello de su oponente. El show era tal que sus propias compañeras en lugar de separarlas apostaban para ver quién de las dos ganaría y hacían más tumulto alrededor.

Ambas no eran conscientes de lo que ocasionaban, solamente ansiaban desquitar de alguna manera el coraje que por tiempo se guardaban, al grado que poco les importaba el hecho de que pese a traer las dos unas cortas faltas, sus piernas y ropa interior se vieran plenas como armonizando más el show.

Sakura fue quien tuvo que interponerse entre ambas salvajes mujeres que rodaban entre manasos y estirones de cabello. Al separarse, tanto una como la otra traía la ropa y cabello desalineado, quedando como viejas argüenderas de mercado. Se miraron fijamente declarándose un odio mutuo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Ami salió corriendo del salón cuando el chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz se volvió incontrolable, no sin antes empujar con coraje a ambas amigas.

La rubia golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared, pasó una mano entre su cabellera de forma desesperada impulsada por la rabia. Detestaba tener que contenerse, detestaba quedarse con el coraje estancado en la garganta en lugar de gritarle abiertamente todas las palabras que la otra se merecía, pero lo que más detestaba era que a pesar de todo Sakura aún continuara sin hacer nada.

—¿Acaso no piensas entrar a tus clases? —preguntó Sakua viendo como su amiga caminaba, aún molesta, hacia la cafetería mientras intentaba componer su cabellera. Resignada al no recibir respuesta, simplemente la siguió dando por concluido el espectáculo anterior.

En el lugar se toparon con Sai, el cual comía solitario en una de las mesas del sitio. Sin saludar siquiera, Ino llegó, apartó una silla y a un lado del sorprendido chico se sentó. Para iniciar una plática, la pelirosa preguntó por el resto de sus amigos, ocultando entre sus menciones el nombre de la persona que le interesaba. Ino chasqueó la lengua, sin mirar siquiera a su amiga y, concentrada en mandar un mensaje de texto desde su celular, la nombró falsa pues todos sabían de sobra a qué iba su pregunta, que no lo quisiera admitir por vergüenza, eso era otra cosa. Sai solamente negó a su pregunta, al igual que ellas él también recién llegaba a la escuela. Miraron pasar a Neji y a Tenten siendo acompañados por la singular prima de éste, Sakura les habló desde la lejanía invitándoles a su mesa.

Ino apenas desvió la mirada de la pantalla de su celular para mirar a la peliazul frente a ella la cual, aún sin hacer otra cosa más que sentarse, se le veía avergonzada por la nada. Fue Tenten quien presentó a Hinata ante el resto de sus amigos. Sai sólo sonrió, Sakura respondió saludando amablemente a la Hyuuga mientras que Ino apenas hizo un gesto con la mano sin dejar de escribir en su celular. Sakura miró curiosa a la nueva chica, algo en ella le causaba curioseo pues en los minutos que llevaba sentada se le notaba apenada y sonrojada.

Un alboroto en la caja de la cafetería se escuchó por todo el lugar atrayendo la atención de todos los que ocupaban la mesa a excepción de la rubia.

—No hace falta comprobar que es Naruto el que pelea con Don Teuchi el de la cafetería por sus precios altos en las comidas. No entiendo por qué hace tanto relajo si al fin de cuentas nunca le paga —expresó irónicamente Ino logrando que en el instante la Hyuuga se alarmara.

Al notar la reacción de Hinata, Tenten llamó a Naruto para que de igual modo fuera a la mesa. El rubio, cargando una enorme bandeja con toda clase de chucherías y un refresco de dieta, llegó hasta donde estaban todos, sonriente como cada mañana.

Naruto ofreció a los presentes de lo que llevaba en su bandeja cargada a su larga cuenta de deuda en la cafetería, sólo Ino le tomó la palabra arrebatándole su refresco de dieta. Ante el peculiar e infantil despiste por parte de él, Tenten encontró la oportunidad perfecta para presentarle, como ambas chicas habían acordado, a su amiga.

—Hey grosero, no saludaste a mi amiga —con ello Hinata enrojeció apartando la mirada hacia el suelo pidiéndole en suaves susurros a la castaña que no continuara. Naruto alzó la cabeza al tiempo que masticaba su hamburguesa para mirar a la muchacha que Tenten le apuntaba, la cual estaba completamente apenada, queriendo ocultar su rostro bajo la mesa—. Su nombre es Hinata.

Naruto parpadeó seguidas veces sin dejar de masticar. Hinata apenas se dignaba a levantar la mirada de la vergüenza que tenía. Naruto rió y, volviendo a su estado infantil, le apuntó con el dedo índice en muestra de que diría una tontería.

—Wow, pero si eres igualita a Neji, se parecen mucho, son... son... iguales. Ya viste Sakura, ¿ya los miraste bien?

—Todos aquí ya lo habíamos notado, Naruto, eres tan despistado. Claro que se parecen, por algo son familia.

El Uzumaki continuó sorprendido mirando consecutivamente tanto a Neji como a su prima y riéndose como si hubiera hecho un magnífico descubrimiento. Tenten volvió a sonreír, al menos el primer paso de hacerle ver al desorientado de Naruto sobre la existencia de su amiga ya había funcionado. Neji por su parte prefería ignorar lo que en la mesa se hablaba, desde que llegaron no había apartado la vista de la puerta de vidrio de la cafetería mirando hacia afuera a la menor de sus primas conversando amenamente con el que se hacía llamar ser su novio. Cada vez que ambos se acercaban un poco más del medio metro de distancia, inconscientemente Neji apretaba la mandíbula.

El celular de Tenten sonó en aviso de un mensaje de texto. Sonriente lo leyó y a Hinata que a su lado estaba, le mostró el mensaje recibido.

—Ya ves, y decía tu primo que no recibiría nada.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sakura intrigada.

—Recuerdas que les hablé de un chico que conocí en la red, Suna, bueno así se hace llamar claro está, su nombre es Kankuro y desde hace tiempo me había propuesto vernos en algún sitio para conocernos, y ahora me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que si nos podríamos ver en el centro comercial —cierto brillo se hizo notorio en los castaños ojos de Tenten, las burlas por parte de Sakura no se hicieron esperar provocando en ella un sonrojo.

—Tenía la idea de que ustedes dos eran novios...

—Créeme que no eres el único que piensa eso —apoyó Ino, sin dejar de jugar con su celular, a la mención sin conciencia por parte de Sai refiriéndose a Neji y a Tenten como pareja. La reacción de ambos fue esperada, ella solamente negó sonriendo mientras que Neji se hacía el que no había escuchado. No era la primera vez que se les relacionaba, hasta cierto punto acostumbrados a ello ya estaban.

Ino fue la primera en ponerse en pie alegando que entraría a su siguiente clase, la verdad era que continuaba aún molesta por lo sucedido apenas llegaron. Sakura le siguió despidiéndose del resto. Sai igualmente se puso en pie junto con Naruto que, con pereza, se tocaba el estómago una vez satisfecho.

—Por qué no te vas con ellos, Hinata, van prácticamente a donde mismo.

Tenten se tomó muy enserio su papel de caza-novio para su amiga. Ella por su parte y como si el color rojo fuera su tono natural de piel, se avergonzó, más aún cuando amistosamente Naruto la invitó a ir con ellos dos tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Alguna vez te pasó por la cabeza que terminarías emparentado con Naruto, eh, primo? —con total sarcasmo la castaña quiso hacer molestar a su amigo una vez solos.

Neji se cruzó de brazos, intentó no prestar atención alguna. En el momento su interés se centraba en seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que la menor de sus primas hiciera, ella a comparación de Hinata, era un poco más descentrada según Neji. Y estando junto a uno de los chicos problema de la escuela, eso no pintaba a bien. Neji se alarmó al mirar cuando ambos adolescentes se ponían en pie de la banca en la que platicaban marchándose tomados de la mano.

—Ya deja de estar espiándolos, déjalos que disfruten su momento sanamente.

—Por lo mismo, no estoy seguro de que sea realmente sano —respondió el Hyuuga dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería apresurado por mirar hacia donde ambos jovencitos se habían ido. Pero al no encontrarlos ya, perdiéndolos de vista, mayor fue su desespero.

—Conoces a tu prima, es buena chica.

—Ella, él no —buscó con la mirada al par pero de ellos ni el polvo les vio.

—Es que acaso siempre vas a ver a mal a todos los pretendientes de tus primas, para ti todos los hombres son imperfectos menos tú Neji. Ya deja de dártelas de ser el padre protector de ellas, déjalas que disfruten, bien o mal en su momento aprenderán y ellas mismas concluirán si era bueno o malo como tú precipitadamente deduces —Neji continuó distraído buscando rastros de la menor de su familia—. Hey, ¿me escuchaste? —tomó con ambas manos su blanco rostro haciendo que la mirara a la cara—. ¿Me acompañas al centro? —pidió con gesto de niña chiquita.

—¿A tu cita con el desconocido ese? No me interesa. Además, tengo que hacer un trabajo para dentro de una semana. No, no puedo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirando con graciosos pucheros su rostro.

—¡Que aguafiestas eres Neji! Quién en su sano juicio desperdicia las tardes haciendo trabajos con una semana de anticipación, sólo los antisociales como tú. Anda, acompáñame, segura estoy que son puros pretextos tuyos para quedarte y cuidar a tu prima hasta cuando come con su novio —no esperó respuesta de su parte, simplemente le tomó una mano y le hizo que la siguiera.

Quizás para ella eran exageraciones por parte del Hyuuga en cuanto a pretender siempre hacer lo correcto en todo momento, pero de ese modo había sido educado. En su hogar se respetaban las reglas establecidas. Una señorita debía de comportarse como tal en la casa, en la escuela, donde quiera que anduviera, no sería mucho agraviar que la idea tradicionalista de décadas pasadas se siguiera conservando. La mujer debía de llegar virgen al matrimonio, aún y cuando se estuviera en pleno siglo XXI y en plena edad de la cosquilla.

Por su parte, la familia Hyuuga siempre había sido así de conservadora, conocido era por las personas que a donde quiera que se pararan, ellos se distinguían en educación y elegancia. Típica característica de ellos era la estricta ideología que tenían para seguir los estatutos que ellos mismos se imponían de generación en generación conservando la anticuada idea de que aquel que obedecía las reglas sobresalía.

El sólo apellido imponía respeto y autoridad.

Pero eso era un tema que a su castaña amiga le importaba un reverendo bledo.

Como ya le habían comentado, quizás no de la mejor manera, sobre el tema de la cancelación de sus clases por ese día, por iniciativa propia Sakura decidió pasar parte de su día libre haciendo labores en el departamento de enfermería de la escuela y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, sus amigas estaban en sus asuntos, en la casa no había nadie y para colmo no tenía una relación amorosa como tal. Lo que tenía con Sasuke era tan extraño que no hallaba cómo clasificarlo. Y en realidad, no tenía una clasificación como tal.

Entrarían quizás a la categoría de folla-amigos, pero como ni siquiera eran amigos, lo dejamos en folladores ocasionales. Que si bien, sólo había sido una ocasión pero con esa era suficiente. Y aunque el término no le agradase, ellos eran dos conocidos que cogieron sin reservas. Nada más.

Apenas entró a la enfermería y deseó retirarse, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde como para fingir demencia. Para fortuna de la pelirosa, Shizune, encargada del área y su maestra, ya la había visto entrar. Pero lo que más le preocupó a la pelirosa fue sino el haberse encontrado a Ami siendo atendida por Shizune el golpe que había recibido por parte de Ino en la nariz, así como la fría mirada que ésta le lanzó apenas la vio y el gesto de inconformidad que reflejaba su maestra para con ella, al grado que pesadamente tragó saliva.

—Perdone, no había visto que estaba ocupada. Vendré en otro momento mejor.

Trató de darse media vuelta y salir de la mejor manera del consultorio, pero sus intenciones valieron cuando apenas al dar un paso, Shizune le habló:

—Sakura…

Y ésta maldijo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

—¿Dígame profesora Shizune?

—No te vayas aún, necesito que me ayudes con estos papeleos y los lleves a la Dirección —pidió sin más para fortuna de la pelirosa entregándole un sobre con algunos papeles luego de haber terminado de atender a su joven paciente.

A un lado de la pálida pelirosa pasó Ami, dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de salir del consultorio, teniendo como evidencia del atraco pasado, un pequeño parche blanco sobre su nariz lo que la hacía verse vulnerable y ridícula a la vez, pues pese a que su espalda y costado dolían, ella se empeñaba en querer andar cual modelo en pasarela, llevando sus zapatos de alto tacón al andar. Podría estar adolorida y golpeada, pero eso no era motivo para dejar de lado la sensualidad y el glamour.

Mujeres.

Sakura respiró aliviada cuando le vio marcharse sin decir nada. Después de todo, el que Ami hubiera terminado en la enfermería era en parte por su culpa, sólo en cierta parte, el resto había sido por ella misma.

—Cuando regreses hablamos de lo sucedido, Sakura.

Dijo Shizune seriamente y sin mirarle directamente desde el escritorio en donde documentaba el asunto de Ami y cómo es que había ido a parar ahí con la nariz rota y múltiples golpes en los costados. Sakura asintió saliendo luego.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su destino, la pelirosa detuvo su andar al divisar a Amaya saliendo de la Dirección de la escuela, distraída hablando por celular y cargando unos papeles en la otra mano. Dudó unos instantes en hablarle, y esto debido a que la pelirroja se veía completamente diferente a como la había conocido días atrás, razón por la cual no la reconoció a la primera. Pues su cabello lo llevaba sujetado de un modo que parte del mismo callera en suaves caireles sobre sus hombros; dejando de lado el estilo que tenía para vestir, entre cueros y pantalones desgastados, cambiándolos por algo más formal y elegante como lo era el conjunto de pantalones negros ajustados y a la cadera, así como la blanca blusa con algo de escote acompañado de un ajustado saco y altos tacones. Era evidente que venía de la oficina, pues por voluntad propia la mujer no se vestiría así en un día cualquiera, más si sólo era para acudir por unos papeles.

—¡Qué onda! —saludó Amaya una vez que colgó su llamada y Sakura se había puesto a su altura para igualmente saludarla como si fueran grandes amigas—. Mmm… te conozco, salimos a comer, fuimos a un toquín y bebimos unos tragos, pero no recuerdo en ningún momento haber escuchado tu nombre mujer.

Dijo con cierta desesperanza, comentario al que Sakura escuchó con gracia.

—Sakura, me llamo Sakura Haruno.

—Oh, Sakura, excelente, ya no tendré que llamarte "la chica de cabello rosa amiga de Sasuke" —comentó haciendo reír a Sakura por lo irónico del asunto, ella por su parte hasta le había conocido lo que se supone debería de ser desconocido la ocasión del baño—. ¿Y qué onda, Sakura? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tal estuvo la resaca al día siguiente?

—Tranquila en realidad. Justo ahora venía a entregar unos papeles. ¿Y tú? ¿Esperas a tu novio?

—Sí y no. En realidad venía a preguntar sobre unos diplomados que quiero tomar —señaló los papeles que llevaba—, largos y tediosos por cierto. Pero ya que ando aquí sí, esperaré a que salga Itachi, espero no tarde porque muero de hambre y sed —miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Si gustas podemos ir a la cafetería central para que al menos tomes algo mientras esperas la hora de salida de postgrado.

Ofreció Sakura, idea que Amaya apoyó siguiéndola a la par hasta entrar al lugar, en donde en primera instancia un grupo de cuatros jóvenes de Ingeniería abrieron de par en par las puertas de la cafetería antes de salir dándoles espacio suficiente para que ambas chicas entraran, aprovechando su fingida amabilidad y caballerosidad para mirar en plenitud, de pies a cabeza, a la sensual pelirroja al pasar. Chiflaron y un par de vulgares piropos mencionaron. Los cuales ella ignoró pacíficamente pasándose de largo dejándoles con el gesto de idiotas figurando en sus rostros.

Y no es que ansíe jactarme de conocedor, o vividor, de ninguna manera, pero lo que se ve no se juzga y habría que reconocer que pese a ser un caso muy peculiar entre un puñado de mujeres, Amaya irradiaba sensualidad, su personalidad simplemente imponía, y sabía aprovechar esos factores a su favor. Era una mujer calzonuda, gallona y singular. E insisto, no es que busque jactarme de experto, ni adular su nombre en vano, pero la niña tenía algo que lograba acaparar la atención donde quiera que se parara, así de simple, así de sencillo. Como cuando te desconectas por escasos segundos de este mundo y te centras en mirar un punto fijo sin saber por qué mierdas no puedes apartar tan fácil la mirada de ese algo, e internamente te repites: ¿cómo demonios estoy viendo sin mirar ni saber por qué? Justo así era el caso con ella, la diferencia era en el modo de despertar del ensueño, pues Amaya no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza ni pudor para decir las cosas o actuar conforme a su conveniencia.

—¿Les incomoda que tome asiento aquí? ¿O quieren que les dé más tiempo para que fantaseen con mis nalgas? —dijo, volteando a ver a los chicos que aún permanecían en la puerta siguiéndola con la mirada y, apuntando sarcásticamente la silla antes de sentarse, alzó una ceja en modo de retarles a que respondieran a su defensa. Cosa que no sucedió. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras, y sin más los cuatro dieron media vuelta pasando por alto la exposición frente a todos a la que fueron víctimas por una desconocida.

Sakura rió divertida, llevando a la mesa dos refrescos luego del incidente con algunos de sus compañeros estudiantes de la cede.

—Soy yo quien te pide una disculpa por traerte aquí, olvidé lo simples y vulgares que son algunos por acá.

—Son cosas que me dan risa en realidad, pues ellos mismos dejan en evidencia que necesitan sentirse seguros entre su misma patética fraternidad para poder llegarle a una chica —explicó con simpleza—. Por eso, si te gusta algo o quieres llegar a ese algo, lo peor que puedes hacer es demostrar inseguridad, eso te consumirá, te hará ver patética, indecisa, y te hará presa fácil para burlas o comentarios en mal sentido.

Sakura escuchó atenta sosteniendo en sus labios la abertura de la lata de su refresco.

—¿Lo dices que dices aplicaría en relaciones chica-chico?

—No, en general. Todo está en la actitud que tomes ante tal situación, llámese vida personal, amorosa, laboral… tú eres lo que proyectas, y dependiendo cómo quieras percibirte es como el resto te verá, de ti depende si deseas ser consumida por el resto o quieres prevalecer —Amaya tomó un largo trago de su bebida, notando como Sakura inclinaba el cuerpo un poco hacia el frente en muestra de interés en el tema—. Hoy día la mujer tiene que ser audaz, inteligente, demostrar actitud y tener respuestas sin miramientos, de lo contrario, mujer, créeme que no podrás sobrevivir en un mundo donde el machismo aún se percibe pero es disfrazado hoy en día en fingido sarcasmo.

La pelirosa aguardó en silencio, repasando quizás mentalmente sus palabras, que bien podrían servirle como consejo, pues la decisión que poseía Amaya le hacía falta a Sakura.

—Sé lo que quiero y lucho por conseguirlo. Supe desde chica que quería ser médico y aquí estoy, desarrollándome en eso, soy de las mejores. Mi vida personal digamos que es estable. Pero en el tema de… hombres, admito que sí, soy patética. Mi amiga Ino se encarga de repetírmelo —suspiró resignada, agachando la mirada.

—Debería de existir un equilibrio entre todo eso, ¿no crees? ¿Qué haces de diferente en tu vida profesional que no puedes hacer para mejorar la relación con otras personas y esa "patética" experiencia que tienes para con los hombres? —cuestionó.

Ya eso parecía ser una cátedra en donde el objetivo primordial se había convertido en hacerle ver a la menor el _modus operandi_ de una verdadera mujer con su feminidad bien puesta. De ser un simple acompañamiento a tomar un refresco, aquello había tomado otro giro radical. Que si bien, consideraba que sería en vano, hay algunas personas que necesitan más que palabras para hacerlas entrar en razón, prefiriendo aprender en carne propia por los hechos, y Sakura era una de esas personas.

Ante tal pregunta la pelirosa no supo qué responder. Hizo un gesto en muestra de inquietud evidenciando que jamás se había hecho tal cuestión.

Amaya rió, viéndola fijamente con una penetrante observación a su nerviosismo.

—Sólo te diré una cosa que mi madre me enseñó, y la vida misma me lo confirmó —ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de perder contacto visual con los expectantes ojos de la chica—, la mujer inteligente es la que le hace creer al hombre que el que manda es él.

Sakura se quedó asombrada, incluso perpleja. Amaya nuevamente rió, sí en definitiva, convencerla sería una difícil tarea.

—¿Hacerles creer que ellos tienen el control entonces es la solución?

—No a tal grado, a los hombres también les gusta que tengamos iniciativa, voz y voto, no que seamos unas muñecas. Pero hay que entender que por generaciones la naturaleza y genética de ellos siempre ha sido la de ser el cazador, el protector, tomador de decisiones, es algo con lo cual se tiene que lidiar, mas no es impedimento —explicó—. Hay que saber actuar y brillar, pero con cuidado, no hay que encandilar de más. Llorar tiene que ser la última arma que utilices como mujer para tratar de persuadir a un hombre, llorar sin una verdadera razón no te dará su atención, de hecho, ellos detestan ver a una mujer llorar. La principal razón es porque no tienen ni puta idea de qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, además, ¿para qué llorar? El sexo igual los vuelve mansos, ambos lo disfrutan y encima sales ganando.

Aquello parecía hacer eco en la cabeza de Sakura pues por breves segundos fijó la vista en la nada como pensando. Agitó un poco la cabeza para intentar volver en sí, una vez más el nerviosismo en su rostro fue evidente, parecía querer preguntar algo, pero sus labios no hacían otra cosa más que el vago intento de querer hablar.

Amaya tomaba su refresco de lo más tranquila viendo todo a su alrededor, pero antes de esto, adivinó la razón de su comportamiento por sus simples reacciones, queriendo indagar un poco más en el asunto pero con sutileza.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con Sasuke?

Soltó de pronto, volviendo a Sakura a la realidad, la cual se puso roja y más nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal de qué…?

—Pues no sé, se supone que están saliendo, ¿no?

Sakura tragó pesado. Nuevamente la interrogante en el aire se hizo presente, ¿qué era eso que ambos mantenían?

—Bueno, sí llegamos a salir, digo, todo tranquilo, apenas nos estamos conociendo, o algo así… pero no es nada formal aún —rió, para su desdicha rió ocultando su pesadez ante sus palabras.

—¿Nada formal? ¿Para ti qué es formal? —cuestionó alzando una ceja inquieta—. Sabes Sakura, creo que esperas mucho de Sasuke.

Dijo y con ello borró toda expresión en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —su voz se entrecortó un poco—. Es decir, me gustaría saber más de él, tú lo conoces más que yo y…

—¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Ja! Mujer, en estos momentos podría aumentar tu admiración hacia él pero también desmentir esa idea perfeccionista que tienes de Sasuke —se jactó dejando de lado la lata de refresco vacía—. Entre las cosas que debes de saber de él es que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hables de Itachi, su hermano, como si fuera el mejor. Por tu expresión supongo que ya lo hiciste y pudiste darte cuenta de que Sasuke guarda una absurda rivalidad con su hermano mayor. Sasuke siempre tratará de superar a su hermano en prácticamente todo, eso dalo por hecho. Su padre se encargó de nacer en él esa rivalidad de una manera no muy sana. Pero no te dejes engañar que no siempre es así. Puedo asegurarte que mientras no existan motivos de disgusto, ambos se llevan muy bien, cubriéndose incluso las espaldas. Itachi ama a su hermano, y Sasuke igualmente lo quiere muy a su modo.

Sakura aflojó la expresión en su cara, alzando apenas los labios en muestra de querer sonreír.

—Para serte sincera, siempre he creído que Sasuke muy en el fondo es un hombre que guarda muchos secretos, pero también tiene su lado tierno —expresó Sakura sonriendo al aire.

—Tiene su lado tierno y no tan perfecto, Sasukin también tiene sus defectitos —comentó riéndose al recordar. Sakura alzó las cejas interesada—. Odia perder, aún y cuando sea un simple videojuego y si no va ganando simplemente se para, lo apaga y lo desconecta, encerrándose solo en su cuarto como un niño caprichoso y regañado. Pese a que es muy callado, por las noches cuando duerme no lo paras de hablar, de repente comienza a hablar solo y él mismo se contesta a sus propias preguntas, pero eso es cuando nos va bien, pero cuando no y agarra un sueño profundo… ¡oh Dios, ronca como carcacha mal calibrada y descompuesta!

La pelirosa soltó una sonora carcajada al sólo escuchar tal confesión. Negó un par de veces, aún riéndose divertida, sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es enserio. Igualmente le gusta dormir a sus anchas, con el aire pegándole prácticamente en la cara y eso es porque suda demasiado. De verdad, aunque parezca gracioso. Su madre cada que lava su ropa se lo repite hasta el cansancio por lo percudido y hediondo que deja las camisas. Igualmente le teme a los cucarachos, una ocasión nos despertó a plenas cuatro de la madrugada para decirle a Itachi que había uno en el techo de su habitación. Claro que Itachi lo mandó al diablo y como única solución le dio uno de sus zapatos para que él mismo lo matara. Al amanecer lo encontramos durmiendo en la sala de la casa, todo porque ya no quiso entrar a su habitación por temor al animal.

Ambas mujeres rieron ante las confesiones delatantes de Sasuke Uchiha, en donde quedaba claro que pese a esa fachada de frialdad se escondía un hombre común y corriente, con miedos y debilidades.

—Es divertido imaginar todo eso que comentas, de verdad, jamás lo hubiera pensado —confesó. Sus ojos demostraban demasiada ilusión, un brillo que Amaya percató como un desvío a su inicial objetivo—. No sé, pero siento el deseo de querer conocerlo más, de tener la oportunidad y el tiempo, y principalmente el acceso por parte de él para acercarme a su mundo…

—¿Lo quieres de verdad? —interrumpió Amaya mostrándose de pronto seria. Sakura tragó saliva, mordió sus labios y apenada aceptó la realidad—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Pues como una vez se lo dije, estoy dispuesta a darle todo de mí, quiero conocerlo más y comprenderlo. Le esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, yo de verdad deseo enseñarle a amar y…

—Déjame darte un consejo —interrumpió una vez más dejándola con las palabras en la boca—. No te guíes sólo por su apariencia, ni por lo que te conté hace unos momentos.

Fue el turno de Sakura para igualar su estado de seriedad luego de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le conoces algo? Si es así dímelo por favor.

Sus ojos mostraban suplica pero al mismo tiempo temor.

—Sasuke es un tipo extraño. Puedo asegurarte que nadie, siquiera su propia madre, sabe cuáles son sus metas y aspiraciones, es muy celoso y reservado con sus cosas. Cuando te conocí, Itachi coincidió conmigo al sorprenderse por saber que por primera vez Sasuke salía a la calle con una mujer —Sakura hizo gesto igualmente de sorpresa—. Pero no te ilusiones ni te dejes engañar, Sakura. Sasuke es muy impredecible, pero algo que sí puedo decirte es que no te hagas de esperanzas pues puedo asegurarte que no eres la única con la que está. Ya le hemos conocido un par de mujeres, incluso algunas un poco mayores, y no es que él las presente o salga con ellas, sino ellas solas lo buscan con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero él las ignora. Tal parece que las usa y como si fueran juguetes viejos y usados, las deshecha.

Dijo precisa, seria y directa. Enunciados a los que Sakura deseó que fueran una terrible mentira.

—Pero… hace unos momentos tú misma lo dijiste, Sasuke es muy impredecible, él pareció diferente, al menos conmigo fue… creo que diferente… —dijo, tratando de convencerse de que lo anterior al menos con ella no se cumpliría.

—Supongo que ya te acostaste con él, ¿no? —por respuesta, la pelirosa guardó silencio humillando la cabeza, contestándose ella misma la pregunta.

—¿Por qué preguntas…? ¡Por qué me dices todo esto! ¡Sabes que no es así! —respondió con un tono un tanto molesto, dejando ver sus ojos nublados y congestionados de lágrimas y dolor—. Es cierto que Sasuke tiene _pegue_ con muchas chicas, pero a ninguna voltea a ver, él mismo me lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, esas cosas no le interesan. Además, tú sola te contradijiste al decir que soy la primer mujer con la que lo ven salir, no veo en dónde esté lo malo ahí.

Amaya arrugó el ceño, ella le confesaba todo aquello por su propio bien, pero tal parecía que la chiquilla malcriada no lo quería ver de esa manera.

—Mira niña, yo no gano nada contándote esto, es muy tu vida y me vale madres lo que quieras hacer con ella —se defendió la pelirroja ante las palabras acusatorias y tono de voz de Sakura—. Es muy tu problema si quieres seguir esperando por alguien que no te demuestra gran interés. En el fondo deberías de saber cuando alguien no te quiere o no te conviene, y sabes que lo que te digo es cierto, que no lo quieras aceptar es muy tu lío.

Fue el turno de la pelirosa para mirarla de mala manera, aquello le había llegado profundamente al grado que se sintió ofendida.

—Sé a qué viene ya todo este asunto. Ahora lo entiendo. No estoy ciega, ni soy estúpida, desde un inicio noté como Sasuke te miraba, y el tono de voz cambiante que usaba cuando hablaba de ti. Es muy claro, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que esa "supuesta rivalidad" entre hermanos viene no desde la infancia, sino desde que llegaste a sus vidas? Sasuke siente celos de su hermano porque tiene a la mujer que a él le gusta. Sabes mucho sobre él, ¿es acaso que todo este cuento no son más que inventos para alejarme y quedar como estabas en un inicio, con libertad para tenerlo? Corrijo… ¿tenerlos?

Soltó dolida, exasperada y con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Amaya ardió en furia, arrugó el entrecejo y clavó en su infantil rostro su mirada.

—¿Qué tanta mierda estás diciendo? ¡Deberías pensar antes de hablar suposiciones de novia psicópata y celosa, niña babosa! —exclamó Amaya incorporándose en el asiento—. Te lo dije en un principio, me vale tu vida y lo que quieras hacer de ella, por mí sigue en tu fantasía y tu cuento de princesa. Si te digo esto es porque me compadecí de ti al verte ilusionada y enamorada de una insensible roca. Mi hermana menor pasó por lo mismo, ella al igual que tú también se ilusionó ¿y sabes qué? Sí, le sucedió justo como te lo comenté. La muy pendeja abrió las piernas y después él la desechó.

Amaya se puso en pie, evidentemente molesta. Perdía el tiempo alegando con una niña, justo como la había llamado. Sakura la siguió con la mirada desde su lugar, esta vez tragando saliva ya un poco apenada.

—Tú sabes si quieres hacerme caso o no, pero si Sasuke te rompe el corazón, nadie, incluso ni él serán los culpables de ello, sino tú misma por ser tan ciega y no valorarte un poco siquiera.

Dijo por último tomando sus cosas para luego marcharse de la cafetería, dejando a una anonadada y pensativa Sakura siendo imán de todas las miradas de los presentes en el lugar.

La advertencia ya estaba hecha, decisión de ella sería tomarla o dejarla, permaneciendo en su mundo de fantasía.

Cuando Amaya se encontró con su pareja, éste prefirió marcar cierta distancia, la saludó de beso, le ayudó con su bolso y la siguió desde atrás hasta el auto. Estaba molesta, y bajo esas circunstancias valía mejor no hacer enojar más a la fiera. Sin duda Itachi era un hombre inteligente ante tales situaciones, para qué preguntar si la segura respuesta que recibiría sería el genérico: «nada». Le abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche pero ella le sostuvo una fatigante mirada junto con su ceja izquierda alzada.

—De verdad, a veces no entiendo cómo alguien puede dejar que su felicidad y estabilidad emocional dependa de otra persona. Siempre he detestado a las personas que parece que no pueden valerse por sí solas ni valorarse.

—Son personas inseguras de sí mismas. Si a ellas no les importa eso, entonces que a ti eso no te inquiete tampoco —aconsejó parado frente a ella, sosteniéndole ambas manos. Ella asintió sonriéndole divertida al tiempo que alzaba ambos brazos para posarlos tras el cuello del pelinegro, jalándolo así cerquita de su rostro—. ¿A qué viene eso, por cierto?

—A nada en especial, ya hasta lo olvidé —dijo recargando la espalda en el coche, atrayendo por efecto a Itachi hasta su cuerpo—. Dime, ¿qué te gustó de mí que no te llamó la atención de alguien más?

Preguntó coqueta. Itachi alzó una ceja, mirándola, sonriendo luego de medio lado.

—Creo que esa pregunta ya la he respondido varias veces —dijo reduciendo la distancia. Ella aguardó en silencio, divertida, en espera de la misma respuesta—. Eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, eres inteligente, tienes determinación y convicción, eres valerosa, además de atractiva —respondió sonriéndole—, aparte, me fascina tu sentido del humor, directo y burlesco.

—¿Burlesco? —Amaya soltó una carcajada besándole los labios—. Yo no, yo al contrario de ti sólo me fijé en ti por tus nalgas.

Respondió arrebatándole esta vez una carcajada a él, al tiempo que bajaba intencionalmente sus manos hasta la retaguardia de su pareja, propinándole una nalgada.

—Sobre todo porque tengo mucho… —contestó Itachi siendo irónico consigo mismo.

—Posiblemente no, pero lo de adelante recompensa lo que hace falta atrás. De algún modo tenías que anivelarte y para serte sincera me gusta más que así sea, ¡así tú pones la polla y yo las nalgas! —comentó besándolo con firmeza. Itachi ya no dijo más, esa confesión no sonaba del todo mala, para nada—. Muero de hambre, vayamos a comer, en el camino seguimos con esta interesante plática y la pérdida de tus nalgas.

Sarcástica se metió en el coche en espera de que él hiciera lo mismo. Segundos después ambos partieron de la Universidad, pasando a segundo plano el tema anterior que la había hecho enrabiar.

La razón se la daba al pelinegro, y es que para qué desgastarse en vano queriendo hacer entrar en razón a una persona que no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía. En pocas palabras, lo que Amaya trató de explicarle a Sakura fue sino que si en el amor hoy se conformaba con simples migajas, que mañana no se quejara de andar hambreada.

Y, dejando por un momento de lado el suceso anterior, recordé el pendiente que tenía desde la mañana y por el cual había crecido mi interés. El asunto de la particular familia Hyuuga me tenía intrigado.

Al hogar en cuestión dirigí mis afanosos análisis. Algo había en las conclusiones del prodigio Hyuuga al sentirse abstraído por la relación entre su prima y el bullicioso jovencito con el que recién iniciaba un noviazgo, que abría mi interés. Poco menos de tres semanas tenían de haber entablado su relación y era fecha de que el particular y conservador hombre no aceptaba del todo la idea.

Ambos jovencitos habían faltado a dos de sus clases para vagar solamente por los alrededores de la escuela confirmándole al resto que realmente eran ciertos los rumores de su noviazgo. Y es que quién pudiera imaginar que la princesita Hyuuga, una damita con singular simpatía y belleza, inteligente y educada, fuera a darle la oportunidad solicitada al más endemoniado y travieso jovencito de toda la escuela. Era bien sabido por todos que él por su parte era un desordenado e impertinente estudiante. ¿Qué había hecho Konohamaru Sarutobi para ganarse el cariño de la pequeña Hyuuga? Ni él mismo tenía la respuesta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa de la Hyuuga, Konohamaru se despidió de ella en modo de no querer hacerlo realmente.

—¿Ya tan pronto te vas? —preguntó ella mirándolo con ojos de tristeza cual inocente en busca de que se retractara.

—No vaya a ser que salga tu papá. Ya viste la vez pasada, como que no muy bien le agradó la idea de que te acompañara hasta tu casa.

La jovencita miró hacia el suelo suspirando.

—Él es así, es muy sobreprotector, eso es todo. No es que no le caigas a bien, sino que así es su carácter. Da la apariencia de que siempre está enojado —hizo gesto de molestia—. Hoy es Miércoles, y como cada semana siempre sale al Congreso a arreglar sus asuntos. Tú sabes de lo que hablo, la casa está prácticamente sola.

Él la tomó de la mano sonriéndole y, sin hacerse esperar, entró en conjunto a la casona, atendiendo de inmediato la invitación que ella le hacía. No, si el muchachito no tenía ni un pelo de idiota.

Personalmente, ella atendió a su visita, era la primera vez que Sarutobi entraba a la casa de su pareja y su rostro no denotaba otra cosa sino la confirmación de su misma inexperiencia dentro. Asombrado miraba hacia todos lados apreciando la fina y clásica decoración, enormes cuadros que engalanaban los pasillos de la casa dándole un toque artístico y cultural a la singularidad de la misma. Entraron a la segunda sala sin dejar de sonreírse mutuamente.

—Wow, esto es increíble, tienes una mesa de billar en tu casa. No creí que a tu papá le gustara jugar este tipo de cosas, y tan seriecito que se veía si hasta tienen su propio mini bar. ¡Qué loco es todo esto, súper! —dijo embelesado tomando uno de los tacos dispuesto a jugar.

—En realidad a nadie en la casa le gusta jugar, y no te guíes por lo que ves, que aquellas botellas no tienen precisamente alcohol. Mi padre es muy conservador en ese aspecto, y si tiene todo esto aquí, lo cual no usa, es sólo para cuando vienen sus visitas del Congreso. ¿Qué lío, verdad?

—Desperdicio diría yo. Tener todo esto y no usarlo como debería de ser, eso es realmente un problema. ¿Sabes jugar? —ella negó. Konohamaru eligió de entre la variedad de tacos que de la pared colgaban, el indicado para que su novia pudiera usar—. Yo te enseñaré, así al menos alguien le dará un uso a esta mesa.

Se dio el tiempo de acomodar las bolas en el centro y tras ella se posó indicándole cómo sujetar el taco entre sus delgadas manos.

—Eso es, ahora pégale a aquella bola, procura no despegar tanto el brazo de como lo tienes. ¡Ahora! —ordenó, pasando del gozo a la pena—. Bueno, metiste una bola que no debías pero no importa apenas estás aprendiendo.

Hanabi festejó, si bien, era la primera vez que jugaba billar y aún y cuando hubiera cometido el error de meter la bola negra, el simple hecho de meter una le había emocionado. Presa de la alegría, besó a su novio contagiándolo de su felicidad. Él reía animándola a continuar.

Así estuvieron por algunos minutos, él le enseñaba algunas tácticas que había aprendido en el juego mientras que ella prestaba atención a sus indicaciones besándolo de vez en cuando en el momento en que éste se posaba tras su espalda y, rodeándola con ambos brazos, sujetaba de sus manos preparándola para tirar. A la sala ella misma había llevado un plato con fruta dándole a probar melosamente en la boca a su pareja. Un trozo de fresa iba a parar a labios de él seguido de un beso dado con dulzura. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de su meloso momento a solas y lo hacían degustándose igualmente a besos.

Hanabi inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente para tomar una de las bolas, Konohamaru se apartó de ella mirando hacia el suelo reprochándose instantáneamente. Diablos, ella no se dio cuenta pero con sólo ese simple roce ya lo había excitado. Novato.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí. Ignorante del interno debate por parte de él, Hanabi le pidió que continuara jugando. Fue el turno de él para tirar, queriendo apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que le distrajera, sacudió varias veces la cabeza. Por primera vez a ninguna bola le dio. La menor le animó echándole al mismo tiempo en cara que según sus imaginarias cuentas ella iba ganando. Nuevamente se posó frente al chico inclinando hacia el frente el cuerpo pegando sus posaderas en la cadera de él.

—¿Así estoy bien? —preguntó sobre la postura de su brazo sin escuchar el suspiro que él había lanzado—. ¡Hey, te pregunto!

—Separa un poco más el codo —sugirió y ella por efecto inclinó más el cuerpo. ¿Así? Preguntó una vez más pero tal parecía que su voz no era reconocida por él como una pregunta de un juego que a él comenzaba a aburrirle, sino como la invitación a dejarse llevar. Konohamaru tragó saliva. De igual modo inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente para ayudarle a acomodar mejor su tirada. Sobre las manos de ella posó las suyas, suavemente las acarició y, manteniendo su posición inclinada, la miró al rostro interrumpiendo por un momento el juego sólo para admirarla.

—¿Qué...? —Hanabi sonrió—. ¡Ya sé, quieres distraerme para que pierda verdad, eres un maldito!

Hanabi intentó apartarlo pero el astuto muchachito le tomó de la barbilla besándola, quitándole así la intención de querer apartarse de la cómoda posición en la que estaban, al menos lo era para él. Sin dejar de besarse, ella se giró quedando de espaldas a la mesa, recargándose en el extremo de la misma. Konohamaru no perdía tiempo pues mientras procuraba llenar de apasionados besos los rojizos labios de la chica, lentamente se acercaba a ella pegando completamente su cuerpo al delgado que ella poseía.

Delicadamente la tomaba del rostro acariciando al mismo tiempo su largo cabello suelto, ambas caderas chocaban, sus pelvis surtían una fricción que al menos a él hizo suspirar y demandar un beso más intenso del que se daban. A su cuerpo la atrajo, con ambos brazos rodeó su espalda pegándola más a su pecho el cual agitadamente respiraba, con la punta de la lengua delineó los labios de la princesita arrebatándole una risilla juguetona. Ella apenas sacó la punta de su lengua aún indecisa de seguirle el juego a su pareja. Konohamaru la tomó entre la suya y sin aviso alguno la introdujo en su boca.

En breves segundos la Hyuuga abría apenas los ojos mirando hacia la puerta de la sala comprobando que nadie fuera a entrar. Veía el rostro de él consumido en un inmenso placer solamente con sus labios y la leve fricción de sus cuerpos. Un acto llevó a otro y para el inexperimental pero calenturiento chico el hecho de controlar sus ganas poco a poco lo volvían loco. Bajo sus brazos tenía a la persona que por tanto tiempo había andado tras ella, una interesante jovencita que a pesar de sus escasos dieciséis años de edad poseía unos buenos atributos que él quería indagar, y si bien, ella no ponía resistencia alguna.

La mano que tenía sobre la exquisita cintura de la Hyuuga, lentamente la deslizó por el costado de su cuerpo ascendiendo hasta llegar al margen de su pecho. Hanabi suspiró y ese fue el detonante y la alarma que encendió la pasión del hombre.

Ya sus labios habían enrojecido más de la cuenta, uno al otro se mordían y entre inocentes juegos que ella le ofrecía, Konohamaru posó la palma de su mano sobre el pequeño seno derecho de ella. El contacto produjo en ella un efecto nunca antes experimentado, por sí solos sus labios suspiraron indicando que el hormigueo en su parte baja ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas.

—Konohamaru... —susurró. Un suave ¿eh? su novio le respondió—. Konohamaru, continuemos jugando, ¿si? —pidió sintiéndose un tanto extraña por la forma en la que su cuerpo inesperadamente había reaccionado a un simple contacto. Avergonzada se sintió cuando se percató de la poca humedad de sus bragas. Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Konohamaru se apartó de ella prefiriendo mirar al suelo encontrándose confundido, pues ella le sonreía coqueta—. Toma, te toca tirar a ti.

Aguardó unos minutos más en los cuales fingió volver al juego, intentaba poner su mente en blanco y olvidarse del problema que a raíz de lo sucedido se hacía evidente dentro de sus pantalones, le dolía la entrepierna, con el sólo hecho de inclinarse sentía el punzante malestar de la tela del pantalón rozando peligrosamente su concentrada virilidad. Y como si la vida misma se estuviera riendo en su cara, ella volvió a posarse delante de él quedando en comprometedoras posiciones. Hanabi rió sólo para ella, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como desde atrás la cadera de él se pegaba a sus nalgas y su paquete se dejaba sentir debido al acercamiento.

Él había querido estabilizar sus emociones, procurar dejar de lado su necesidad de entregarse a la lujuria, pero vaya manía de la chica de estar meneando la cuna queriendo despertar al bebé. Pues sin que Sarutobi pudiera ver el gesto pícaro en el rostro de ella, Hanabi conscientemente movía a voluntad su cadera restregándose como no queriendo la cosa sobre la entrepierna de su acompañante. Aquello le gustaba, sin duda disfrutaba provocándole suspiros, nerviosismo y una palpitante erección.

—Hanabi... —susurró sobre sus labios volviendo a demandar sus besos. La inexperta pero precoz jovencita no se hizo esperar y ante el arrebato con el cual el chico le pedía olvidarse del resto y disfrutar ellos solos el momento, sin rechistar cedió dejándose llevar por la curiosa sensación que palpitaba en todo su cuerpo y que inestable la tenía sonriendo por la nada—. Quiero besarte mucho...

Su voz de pronto había conseguido una gravedad que de lado parecía haber quedado su tono juguetón e infantil mostrándose más serio, como todo un hombre en pleno proceso pre-semental, y es que la sangre que su verga recibía no le alcanzaba para bombearle al cerebro razón por la cual sus palabras se volvieron torpes y repetitivas.

Una vez más volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad pasada, ella había enredado las manos tras el cuello de él mientras que éste la cargó sentándola en el borde de la mesa. Entre ambas piernas de la chica se posicionó. La cortita falda de ella se había subido hasta el inicio de sus muslos dejando a la vista ambas proporciones de su cuerpo. A ambos costados de las piernas de ella, Konohamaru posó sus manos sobre la madera de la base de la mesa, pero conforme el calor aumentaba entre sus desesperados besos, poco a poco sus manos al cuerpo de ella se iban acercando. Como si de pronto tuvieran complejos de mariposas, hacia la desnudez de sus extremidades llegaron a encontrar refugio. La muda aceptación por parte de ella le dio mayor intensidad a sus acciones. Delicadamente le acariciaba ambas piernas como sanando alguna dolencia en ellas.

Hanabi figuraba hacerse pequeña, si bien, ambos eran aún unos inexpertos en cuanto al tema contado se tratara, pero al ser su primera experiencia y no tener una base para describir ese encuentro como bueno o simplemente aceptable, con las torpes caricias de él tenía para encogerse y sentirse en la misma gloria. Posiblemente era la primera vez que humedecía de tal manera las bragas.

Ambos habían iniciado un juego del cual poco conocían, al menos ella, pues él por su parte lo mucho o poco que sabía sobre el tema se debía a las películas que por curiosidad veía, sumándole a las pláticas de sus demás amigos de la preparatoria. Sabía que en algún punto central a la mujer se le hacía gritar el nombre de su amante, pero torpe era para deducir el lugar exacto donde se guardaba la pequeña joyita. La damita por su parte no ponía resistencia alguna a los manoseos que él le propinaba por su tierno y blanco cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario, conforme sus besos se alargaban haciéndolos abandonar el mundo para introducirse en el nirvana de la locura, poco a poco abría sus piernas dándole acceso al inquieto visitante a adentrarse en los aposentos de su virginal hendidura. Los suspiros de ella lo excitaban más que una película pornográfica, inclusive más aún que sus noches de manualidades al masturbarse pensando en ella.

Y la perfecta y linda señorita que iluminaba sus nocturnas fantasías dándole mayor fuerza a su mano derecha, se encontraba frente a él halando aire dificultosamente y diciendo apenas su nombre. En persona se veía más encantadora, toda sonrojada y con sus labios rojos de tanto haberla besado como un loco desesperado. Ella estaba ahí para él, guiada por un inesperado placer que un simple contacto había despertado en ambos, en mudas aceptaciones le daba la total autorización de hacer en ella eso que en su mente tenía dándole vueltas. Ansiaba verla desnuda y con la punta de su lengua rozar sus erguidos pezones, cubrir en su totalidad su erección entre las paredes de su virginal fuente de placer. Cualquiera de las dos cosas que sucediera primero, poco le importaba el orden.

—¿Puedo verte... las... tetas?

Pidió con voz ronca señalando con su dilatada mirada hacia sus pechos. Ella continuaba con la boca un poco abierta intentando recuperar el aire, no respondió pues cautivada estaba por el momento. Extasiado, él mismo abrió lentamente los botones de la blusa de la chica dejándola abierta y exponiendo sus cubiertos senos por su sujetador morado. En el instante los ojos de él brillaron pues delante de su lujuriosa mirada tenía los tesoros que por mucho tiempo había estado buscando. El tercero aún le faltaba por indagar. Sin hacerse esperar, bajó la copa del sostén tomando entre sus manos ambas elevaciones con su respectiva rosada colina. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza dejando caer su cabellera tapándole la espalda en el momento en que, cual ser hambriento, Konohamaru acaparó con su boca parte de su resaltada anatomía.

Uno a uno, él sorbió de sus pezones jugueteando con ambos en su boca. Como si el pequeño botoncito rosa fuera la más sabrosa de las frutas, él sorbía de ella haciéndolo con total urgencia.

—No... Konohamaru no hagas eso —pedía pero su voz desmerecía de veracidad. Se notaba cuánto disfrutaba del acto.

—Son deliciosas, me gustan —respondió más para él mismo.

Pese a querer tener total concentración en ambos juguetones jovencitos y no perder detalle alguno de sus acciones, vino a mi mente la seria y dura imagen de Neji creyendo fervientemente en la pureza y castidad de la menor de sus primas. Y como se suele decir, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Neji Hyuuga tenía tatuado en la frente la palabra idiota.

Y es que no la podía culpar, pues viviendo en un mundo rodeada de toda clase de prohibiciones y absurdo recato, en donde el sexo era considerado como un tabú, estaba claro que en algún momento a la chica le entraría la curiosidad por querer experimentar. Y ahí estaba, justamente así, con sus pechos al aire siendo chupados y amasados por su compañero de escuela, con su respiración agitada y sus labios soltando suaves gemidos placenteros. Ardía, era evidente, y eso lo dejó claro cuando ella sola abrió más las piernas doblando la derecha encima de la mesa dejando expuesta su mojada braga y el centro de su placer como en una manera de extenderle la silenciosa invitación al chico de pasar a explorar.

Advirtiendo el grado de locura en el cual había envuelto a la castaña y, guiado igualmente por la curiosidad de conocer aquello de lo que los grandes hablaban como inmoral, introdujo su mano derecha entre las piernas de ella. El calor emanado por la peligrosa zona a la cual se introducía, le alcanzó la mano excitándolo aún más. Empleando el dedo medio en su ardua labor, rozó la braga de la chica robándole un gemido de placer, haciéndola estremecer.

—La traes muy húmeda, ¿te gusta esto? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta tanto como a mí?

Ella apenas asintió, continuaba inmersa en sus sensaciones, más aún al ver entre sus piernas la entrometida mano de él. Konohamaru hizo a un lado la empapada pantaleta de ella, con el dedo índice y medio tocó la superficie que cubría la estrecha y virginal vagina de la chica, de abajo hacia arriba hizo mover ambos dedos introduciéndolos apenas entre los tiernos pliegues de su sexo.

—Estás excitadísima tanto como yo. Hanabi... me tienes muy caliente, muchísimo —confesó simple, siendo muy directo, incluso hasta corriente, cosa que a la chica pese a no molestarle, la hizo ruborizar—. La traigo durísima como hierro. ¿Quieres verla? Quieres que te la enseñe tantito, ¿sí...?

Ella ardió en deseo, su singular mirada desvió hasta la entrepierna del jovencito notando como él posaba una mano sobre el bulto que entre sus piernas se formaba y, en delicados toqueteos lo movía de arriba abajo.

Con brillosos ojos llevó su mano hacia aquello que había acaparado su atención. Rápidamente bajó la cremallera de su pantalón haciendo a un lado su bóxer para dejar salir la creciente erección del muchachito.

Al intentar abrazarla su erección rozó la entrepierna de ella, la dureza de la misma la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, más aún el hecho de cómo parecía querer introducirse en medio de sus piernas descubiertas acariciando con la simple cabeza la entrada de su cavidad.

—Hanabi... ¿quieres…?

Mordiéndose un labio, ella asintió a su pregunta dando un salto de la mesa poniéndose en cuclillas justo frente a la palpitante erección de su acompañante, lo acarició apenas como si descubriera por vez primera cómo era una verga. Estaba dispuesta a darle una merecida mamada, estaba dispuesta a hacer parte de lo que por mucho tiempo había sido privada por cuestiones de moral y otras fanfarrias.

Por un momento se olvidaron del resto y fueron sólo ellos dos y un curioso cosquilleo que les acompañaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se pegaban.

Se olvidaron de todo inclusive de vigilar la puerta o ponerle seguro a esta, cosa que terminó por romper su burbuja pasional.

—¡Pero qué es lo que han hecho criaturas!

Gritó sorprendido, una vez entrando a la sala sin dar aviso, Danzou Shimura, el párroco de la iglesia central de Brillamont, un hombre de avanzada edad entregado a la idolatría y a la doctrina, pero con una muy cerrada manera de ver las cosas mundanas.

Ambos jovencitos se espantaron al ver en la puerta de la sala al eclesiástico hombre de negra sotana, intentando rápidamente tapar su desnudez

—No hace falta dar explicaciones ni mucho menos ocultar lo que es evidente, han sido alcanzados por la lujuria y el pecado que un buen creyente debe de evitar. ¿Cómo pueden así nada más echar de lado todo lo aprendido por años… por simples momentos de una sucia perdición? Tenía una idea muy diferente de usted señorita Hyuuga, pero al verla así, postrada como una cualquiera, me ha hecho pensar seriamente en que si las veces que le veía en la iglesia eran por razones celestiales y no para evitar su cargo de conciencia. Y tú, jovencito, ¿cómo has osado aprovecharte de una criatura que apenas comienza a conocer de la vida?

—Padre Danzou, por favor, déjeme explicarle, no es eso que usted dice... —expresó Hanabi cubriéndose con la blusa su desnudez, pero el hombre mayor le interrumpió dramáticamente.

—¡Promiscua! —gritó el mayor logrando que la castaña cogiera coraje y sus ojos reflejaran lágrimas por el efecto de sus palabras—. ¡Ustedes dos han sobrepasado los niveles de clemencia, eso que han hecho denigra a la iglesia! Qué piensa usted Hanabi que su padre dirá cuando se entere de lo que su hija hace mientras él no está. Seguramente sentirá vergüenza de que su hija meta a su noviecito y se encierren para pecar en su ausencia tal cual si se estuvieran burlando de él en su misma casa. Él, siendo un hombre tan respetuoso y fiel creyente, en lo que vino a caer con la que se hacía llamar ser su pequeñita.

—Por favor... mi padre no tiene que enterarse sobre esto... —dijo ella, humillando la cabeza, apretando los puños tragándose de ese modo las palabras que quería soltarle en cara, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, las llevaba de perder esta vez y como si su suerte quisiera escupirle en el rostro, las cosas empeoraron para su desgracia.

—¿Qué es lo que no tiene que saber el tío Hiashi? —preguntó de pronto Neji llegando a la casa junto con Tenten, sorprendiéndose del griterío proveniente de la sala y la visita en su hogar tanto del Padre Danzou como de Konohamaru—. ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hanabi?

La Hyuuga menor se sintió morir, le fue inevitable contener más el llanto debido al coraje que se acumulaba en su garganta. Konohamaru la abrazó brindándole su apoyo, después de todo ambos estaban involucrados en el lío.

—Neji, bueno, en realidad no sé por dónde empezar a contarte lo sucedido. Yo venía a tu casa por un encargo que tu tío me había dejado justo en el cajón del escritorio del fondo, su autorización tenía para venir a buscar ese sobre así que la mujer del servicio me dio el acceso y apenas abro la puerta y me encuentro con... esto… —señaló a la pareja. Neji apretó la mandíbula severamente enojado, por la mala manera de vestir tanto de su prima como de su acompañante, no le fue difícil deducir lo que el eclesiástico decía—. Has de comprender, Neji, lo sucedido me tiene impactado, qué es lo que pensará tu tío apenas se entere de lo que ocurrió. Tu prima ocupa que le den mano dura, está muy descarrilada, necesita orientación, no puede ser posible que una señorita de tu familia se vea involucrada en estas bochornosas situaciones.

Hanabi no soportó más la vergüenza y coraje de ser vista como una cualquiera frente al Padre y su primo, así que aún con los ojos llorosos debido a la rabia, escupió todo lo que tenía en la garganta.

—¡Quien necesita orientación es usted y no yo! Deje de persignarse como si esto fuera algo antinatural. Ya dejen de meterse en mi vida y tratarme como si todavía fuera una niña. ¡Que les valga un carajo lo que haga o deje de hacer!

Expresó evidentemente molesta arremetiendo contra su primo y el hombre mayor justo antes de salir corriendo directo a su habitación en su papel de adolescente malentendida.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi...! —intentó detenerla en vano Neji recibiendo por respuesta el portazo prácticamente en la cara. Chasqueó la lengua igualmente molesto al ser ignorado—. Le pido de favor Padre, no comente sobre esto con mi tío ni con nadie, realmente él no soportaría la humillación por todo esto. A partir de aquí yo me haré responsable de lo sucedido. Y cuente con que esto no se quedará así, Hanabi deberá aprender la lección.

—Eso espero, este tipo de actos no se pueden dejar pasar así solamente.

El Padre se despidió de los presentes tomando del cajón del escritorio el dichoso sobre por el que iba, saliendo así de la casa.

La fría mirada de Neji se centró en Konohamaru, parecía querer comérselo con la sola mirada. Después de todo no estaba tan errado en sus deducciones en cuanto al chico.

—No hicimos nada, créeme.

Se defendió el jovencito pero sus palabras Neji no creyó, corriéndolo con toda autoridad de la casa. Tenten, que a un lado de Neji había permanecido escuchando todo el problema y sintiendo cierta pena por Hanabi, intentó calmarlo antes de que éste impulsado por la rabia, se desquitara con el temeroso chico. Una vez más calmado, Tenten se marchó a la alcoba de la menor para intentar consolarla y hablar con ella.

Neji permaneció en la sala, una mano llevó a su frente como si de pronto la cabeza le doliera, una maldición lanzó al aire desahogando su coraje. Pensativo permaneció unos minutos mirando las bolas sobre la mesa de billar.

No encontraba razones existentes por lo que una persona se pudiera dejar llevar por simples momentos, no le veía algún motivo aparente a que de pronto su prima mandara al demonio todo lo aprendido por años en su hogar y se involucrara en actos que no iban acorde con una señorita. ¿Qué era eso que impulsaba al hombre a pecar de tal manera?

Y es que para comprender la razón del pecado primero había que experimentarlo.

.

.

* * *

_Actualización_ *ω*

_Zaz! ¡Cachetada con guante blanco! _

_Soy de las que creen que ante todo primero está la dignidad como una de mujer, nosotras somos quienes ponemos las pautas, recuerdan aquello de que "el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere"? Una mujer con iniciativa, con decisión y dignidad créanme que claro que les atrae._

_¿Cuál es tu caso? ¿Como el de Hanabi o Sakura? Si tu caso es parecido al de la Sakura, tú tranqui, levanta la cara y sigue adelante, que como dije, uno sabe cuando alguien no te quiere o no te conviene, pero ante todo no pierdas la esencia ni dignidad, que al perder esto último ya perdiste prácticamente todo. ¡Ánimo chicas!_

_Y nos leemos hasta la próxima. Me dejan saber sus opiniones y comentarios, si les gustaría leer algo en especial igual pueden hacérmelo saber… Saludos!_


End file.
